Sin Caer
by RiotIs
Summary: El final de niñas mal me pareció un poco decepcionante... En especial por la historia de Pía y Valen. Entonces decidí escribir una historia de como debió haber terminado. Esta relatado desde el punto de vista de Valentina :
1. Chapter 1

La historia empieza después de que Nina trata de quemar la casa, cuando se dan el segundo beso :)

* * *

Cuando entre a esta casa nunca pensa que 5 diferentes chicas, con las cuales llegaría a tener tantas cosas en comun, cambiarían mi vida, en especial una...

Los días pasaron, días de corajes, enojos, peleas y gritos, pero ante todo se que podía contar con una persona, con Pía.

Nuestra relación empezó tan rápidamente, la química fluyó probablemente desde que nos miramos a los ojos, porque en ella vi a una persona confiable, que me entendería y que no me juzgaría, vi que al igual q ella me podía ayudar, yo la podía ayudar a ella. La primera noche en esa casa fue la primera noche en la que aprendí a sentir. Todo comenzó en esa noche en la que entro a mi cuarto llorando, no sabia que hacer pero sabia que quería hacer, quería consolarla y protegerla y decirle que ahora que estoy aquí encontrara en mi alguien que cuidaría de ella no importa que sucediera. Después de esa noche lo único en lo que pensé fue en ella, en conocer su historia, en acercarme en ella y lo mas importante en hacerla feliz.

La vida da muchas vueltas y la vida me trajo aquí, a conocer a Adela, Nina, Greta, Marissa y en especial a Pía. Tuvimos momentos muy difíciles, el enterarme de todo lo que Pía tuvo que sufrir fue desgarrante, no quería nada mas que matar a cualquier persona que le pudo haber hecho daño, a mi Pía nadie puede ni debía tocarla, la rabia me consumía, la vida era un asco al permitir que tan hermosa persona sufriera tal porquería de situación. Y después de eso, no se como paso pero paso, se acerco a mi, vi sus ojos brillar y mi estomago dio como mil vueltas y no podía controlar los latidos de mi corazón, la sentía acercarse cada vez mas y mas y con desesperación quería probar esos adorables labios y sucedió, nos besamos y el mundo se detuvo. Sentía mariposas revoloteando por todas partes, sus labios eran suaves y se movían perfectamente con los míos, esto era indescriptible, lo que sentí por ella en ese momento supero todo lo que alguna vez pensé que sentiría por una persona. Millones de cosas pasaron después, dramas y dramas que no conviene ponerse a narrar, lo único que yo quería era una oportunidad para poder besarla otravez, quien pensaba que ese día seria hoy...

Lo de Nina me había pegado duro, muy duro, después de la muerte de Ana, todo era mas claro, había que disfrutar la vida no importa que viniera, lo cual a la vez me puso muy triste, ya que se que Ana daría lo que fuera por tener una oportunidad para vivir y sin quererlo mis lagrimas empezaron a caer de nuevo, malditas lagrimas que no han dejado de caer desde su muerte. Creo que pía lo noto porque lentamente vino a mi cama y me abrazo, me recarge en sus brazos y agarre suavemente su mano, con ella todo era tan seguro y tan cómodo, me sentía en paz.

"No estas sola sabes?" ella me dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por mi cabello.

"Yo se" claro q lo sabia, sabia que ella estaría conmigo siempre.

Después de ciertas palabras retomamos nuestra conversación acerca de los lugares a los que huiríamos juntas y a mi tontamente se me ocurrió decir...

"Transilvania" yo dije y ella rio, sabia que se iba a reír, pero no me molestaba, su risa es hermosa, después de derramar tanta lagrima, el hecho de que pueda hacerla reír me encanta, ella me encanta.

"perdón, perdón" ella dijo mientras reia todavía y se sentó en la cama "esta bien nos podemos ir a Transilvania, podemos ir a que nos muerdan el cuello y que nos hagan inmortales para que no nos muramos nunca" ella dijo mientras yo la observaba todavía acostada en mi cama, nunca me di cuenta cuando se acerco juguetonamente a tratar de morder mi cuello.  
Por Dios, tenerla tan cerca era increíble, solo queria abrazarla y abrazarla y jamás dejarla ir. Pero eso era antes de que mi cuello sintiera un pequeño pinchazo.

"-Pia, pía" dije entre risas mientras trataba de detenerla.

Ella siguió riendo mientras peleábamos, moría por tocarla, por eso solo le hacia cosquillas y la empujaba. Hasta que ella cayo arriba de mi en la cama y nos vimos a los ojos y todo mi cuerpo tardo en razonar, moría por probar sus besos de nuevo, se veía lindisima, sonreía mientras me veía y lentamente se fue acercando a mis labios y en el momento que se tocaron sentí de nuevo esa sensación, mi corazón se detuvo y mi estomago dio vueltas, sus besos me encantan, porque son tan suaves, no podia dejar de besarla, quería mas y mas.

De repente sentí sus labios dejar los mios y nos miramos, ella sonrió y yo automáticamente sonreí. Pase mi mano por su mejilla y la acerque hacia mi, besandola lenta y suavemente. Estaba totalmente feliz, delicadamente la voltee para que estuviera a mi lado sin dejar de besarnos. Pase mis manos por sus brazos, sus hombros y la acerque hacia mi cuerpo mientras ella acariciaba mi mejilla y pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello. Después de unos minutos nos detuvimos pero nos mantuvimos cerca. Y solamente nos miramos, ambos sonriendo. Me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla, ella sonrió aun mas, su sonrisa me mata, estaba mas enamorada de ella que nunca.  
Ella puso su brazo arriba de mi cintura y me abrazo mientras bajaba su cara para recargarla en mi cuello y lentamente dejo besos en mi hombro y en mi cuello mientras yo acariciaba su cabello y dejaba pequeños besos en el y después de unos minutos nos quedamos dormidas.

Podía sentir su respiración detrás de mi cuello, lenta y calma, mientras ella dormía tranquilamente yo acariciaba su mano. Por mi mente pasaron todos mis recuerdos con ella, nos divertimos tanto cuando encontramos la peluca de la agrieta, nuestro primer beso, después de que me entere de la historia de pía, se que hice mal al salir corriendo, pero en ese momento no pensé, me dio miedo y necesitaba pensar y ahora es diferente. Me voltee para ver su cara, ella debió haber sentido mis movimientos porque abrió los ojos y me sonrió nuevamente. Pase mi mano sobre su brazo y le di un beso suave en los labios.

"Duerme" le dije, ella sonrió nuevamente y cerro los ojos con aquella sonrisa colgando de sus labios aun. Y de la misma forma dormí yo, sonriendo.

Al otro día me desperté muy temprano, por primera vez la maldita alarma no me despertó, creo que es lo que mas odio de esta casa, esa alarma insoportable. Pía seguía profundamente dormida, me levante lentamente de la cama para no despertarla, me metí al baño para ducharme y cambiarme, cuando salí Pía seguía totalmente dormida, así que decidí hacerle algo especial mientras dormía, tratando de no despertarla salí del cuarto y baje a la cocina, solo Maca había despertado, quien me dijo q quería vernos a todas cuando nos levantáramos. Con eso Maca salió del cuarto y yo me quede en la cocina, nunca fui buena para cocinar así que simplemente pique un poco de fruta, serví dos vasos con jugo y los puse en una bandeja para llevarla a mi cuarto. Subir las escaleras con la bandeja fue todo un obstáculo, creo que mi balance no es nada bueno, pero finalmente llegue al cuarto y no podía creerlo pero Pía seguía dormida. Deje la bandeja en el piso y me senté en la cama esperando a que Pía despertara y porfin despertó.

"Hoy madrugaste" ella dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

"Madrugue e hize el desayuno!" le dije y levante la bandeja del piso.

"Wow valen, ahora si te luciste"

"No, es solo fruta picada" dije riendo "Perdona mis pobres habilidades de cocina" me senté a su lado y puse la bandeja enfrente de nosotras.

"Sabes?" pia dijo mientras recargo su cabeza en mi hombro "Nunca nadie me había traído el desayuno a la cama"

Yo reí y le di un beso en su cabeza "Siempre hay una primera vez para todo"

"Gracias Valen" Pía levanto su cabeza y me miro a los ojos

"Porque?" le pregunte

"Por lo de anoche y por quererme tanto "

Sujete su cara con mis dos manos y toque mi frente con la suya "Gracias a ti" con eso me acerque y junte mis labios con los suyos. De ahora en adelante haré esto mas seguido.

* * *

continuara :)


	2. Chapter 2

**yasliz: **oye ojalá me llamaran haha, muchas gracias por tu review :)

Aquí la continuación (:

* * *

"Pía" dije entre besos "Creo que ya tenemos que bajar" Pía se alejó de mi y puso una cara de frustración "¿Porqué?"

Se veía tan linda con su cara de desesperación, no me quedaba más que sonreír "Maca nos esta esperando, dijo que quería vernos a todas" Me levante de la cama y estreche mi brazo para que Pía agarrara mi mano "Así que vámonos"

"No quiero Valentina" Pía se echó de nueva en la cama y puso la almohada arriba de su cabeza.

"Pía" dije riendo "Ya sabes como es Maca de histérica"

Pía río debajo de la almohada pero aún así se rehusó a levantarse "Piaaaaa" dije nuevamente y agarre sus manos para jalarla.

"Valeeen"

"Vamos" Jalé con suficiente fuerza sus manos para lograr que se sentará en la cama "Mira que yo tampoco tengo tantas ganas de bajar, ya estoy hasta acá de las clasecitas sin sentido de Maca"

"Si mas no recuerdo" Pía empezó "Aprendiste a bordar una flor en una toalla de mano que te quedó…"

"-divinaaaa!" terminé yo "Que yo aprenda a bordar es tan imposible como para Nina es aprender a cantar" Jalé de nuevo su mano y ahora Pía se encontraba enfrente de mí.

"Y yo creía que encontrar a alguien como tú era algo imposible" Pía se acercó y ligeramente beso mi mejilla "Así que nada es imposible" dijo sonriendo.

Suspiré profundamente y sonreí; claro que nada es imposible, yo creía imposible que alguien me tuviera suspirando de la forma en la que Pía me tiene haciéndolo ahorita.

"Bueno cursi" dije sonriendo logrando que Pía se sonrojara un poco "Es hora de enfrentar a doña Maca" Levante su mano y le plante un beso en ella antes de jalarla para salir del cuarto.

"¿Y que crees que hagamos ahora?" Pía me preguntó mientras bajábamos las escaleras. En ningún momento habíamos soltado nuestras manos.

"Ni idea, pero creo que somos las últimas en bajar" En ese momento salió Adela de la cocina mordiendo una manzana.

"Vaya vaya" Adela dijo mientras mordía su manzana "Estamos muy felices hoy ¿no?" Vi que discretamente guió sus ojos hacia nuestras manos que aún se encontraban agarradas.

"No lo se Adela ¿Anda Nachito por aquí?" Le pregunté mientras volteaba la cabeza fingiendo buscar a Ignacio.

"Pff" Adela resopló "Yo no necesito que Ignacio este aquí para ser feliz"

"Aja" Pía y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo. "Bueno, yo creo que mejor buscamos a las demás ¿no?" Pía dijo mientras jaló de mi mano para ir al patio.

"Oye Valen" Adela dijo y yo voltee mi cabeza para verla "Que no te de hambre" y con eso aventó el hueso de su manzana hacia mi cabeza; lamentablemente para ella pude quitarme a tiempo, pero lamentablemente para nosotras cayó justamente en los pies de Nina que había venido a buscarnos.

"¡AY!" Nina gritó con su voz tan chillona que me daban ganas de meterle un trapo en la boca "¡¿Que les pasa! Que no ven que me pude haber resbalado?" Nina dijo indignadamente "Saben lo horrenda que me vería con un yeso en la pierna?"

"No te preocupes Lady Caca, yo con gusto te lo decoró con estrellitas y corazoncitos y te pintó las uñas de los pies con tal de tenerte encerrada en un cuarto" Adela dijo sarcásticamente.

Era lo bueno de vivir en esta casa, que entre Adela, Nina y Greta; Pía y yo nos moríamos de la risa con sus estupideces.

"Porque tanto grito!" Se escucho la voz seria de Maca preguntar desde el patio "Vengan para acá que su profesora las está esperando"

Pía y yo nos dirigíamos al patio cuando Nina paso rápidamente a lado de nosotras empujándonos a las dos.

"Oye! Si quieres te pongo la alfombra roja para ti solita"

"Ni te apures eh Valen" Adela dijo mientras paso a lado de nosotras "Capaz de que la incendia"

"AY! Ya basta!" gritó Nina enojada "Basta con las bromas del incendio, ya!"

"Uff, alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo" dije sarcásticamente mientras Pía y yo nos parábamos en frente de la mesa del patio, la profesora se encontraba parada del otro lado de la mesa y Adela, Nina, Greta, Brenda y Marisa se encontraban a los lados.

"Muy buenos días niñas" dijo la profesora sonriendo incómodamente; nosotras teníamos la habilidad de hacer sentir incomodas a las personas. "Maca me pidió que viniera a enseñarles formas en las que pueden canalizar su energía, para esto traje un poco de barro con el que cada quién hará una figura…"

La verdad no estaba prestando atención a lo que estaba diciendo, pero mientras hablaba me di cuenta que Pía y yo habíamos soltado nuestras manos cuando Nina nos empujó, pero se encontraban tan cerca que con un simple movimiento podíamos juntarlas otra vez. Debajo de la mesa, mientras nadie veía, agarre suavemente su mano y la apreté. Pía volteó a verme y nos sonreímos, y en vez de escuchar a está señora hablar, dedique mi tiempo a acariciar la mano de Pía con mi dedo pulgar.

"Bueno entonces vamos a moldear esta masa de barro como si fueran sus vidas, como si sus vidas fueran una delicada pieza de cerámica"

Pía se acercó hacia mi y susurró en mi oído "De que habla?" Yo sacudí mi cabeza y reí "Voy a moldear tu vida Pía" con eso agarré un pedazo de la masa y comencé a crear una figura, o bueno a intentar crear una figura.

"Buena suerte con eso mi Valen"

Varios minutos e intentos después logré crear un corazón lo más grande que podía hacerse. Esto era un suicidio porqué sabría que caería en las bromas de todas las niñas por mis cursilerías.

"Listo Pía, ya moldee tu vida" dije mientras aplanaba un poco la masa.

Pía volteó a ver la figura que había hecho y me miró confundida "Un corazón Valen?"

"No, no nada mas un corazón" dije en voz alta "Un corazonzozoteee, porque eres la persona con el corazón mas grande que he conocido"

Pía sonrió alegremente y tocó mi mejilla con su mano, yo sonreí e hice lo mismo.

"Alerta alerta, que hay romancee en el aire" Adela dijo rompiendo el trance en el que Pía y yo nos encontrábamos.

"Ay no" Nina dijo mientras aplastaba su vida, perdón, su figura de cerámica "El romance me da alergia"

Marisa le dio una mira de desaprobación a Nina y chocó su hombro con ella "Ay Nina, no seas amargada, a mi me parece súper lindo el romance" Marisa suspiró y con eso ya veía venir sus divagaciones "Ya quisiera que a mi alguien me dijera que tengo un corazonzozote y que me agarraran así la cara y que me apapacharan y…"

"Lo único "zozozote" que te dirán será por otra cosa si no sigues con tu dieta" Nina dijo dejando callada a Marisa.

"Ash, pues no es mi culpa que no sepa que comer en el día azul" Marisa dijo indignadamente.

Pía toco mi brazo y pasé mi atención hacia ella "Quieres ver que hice yo Valen?" Yo asentí mi cabeza y vi su figura.

"Es una florecita, porque así me siento" Me dijo sonriendo "Como una flor que acaba de brotar"

Gracias a Dios lo dijo en voz baja para que las niñas no volvieran nuevamente a arruinar nuestro momento. Yo le sonreí y con voz muy baja le dije "Ven" después volteé a ver a la profesora y le dije "Señorita profe, será que puedo ir al baño rápido?"

"Si claro, ve" Y con eso deje mi corazón en la mesa y le di una mirada a Pía diciéndole que me siguiera y rápidamente me dirigí al cuarto. Mientras salía del patio alcancé a escuchar a Pía preguntarle a la profesora si podía ir al baño también.

Corrí hacia el cuarto y cuando entré me paré detrás de la puerta esperando a que Pía entrará. Lo poco que tardo en subir se me hizo eterno, era increíble el nerviosismo que sentía al saber que estaríamos las dos solas en el cuarto. En el momento que llegó, jale de su mano, cerré la puerta y sin darle tiempo de pensar le di un beso firme en los labios que ella muy felizmente regreso.

La sentí sonreír durante el beso y me aleje un poco "Te adoro" le dije sinceramente.

"Y yo a ti Valentina" Ella sonrió y puso su mano atrás de mi cuello y me acercó hacia ella. Lentamente nos besamos dejando fuera todas nuestras preocupaciones.

* * *

y continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**yasliz: **si, a mi también me vieron la cara hasta el episodio 70! que decidí no perder la esperanza hasta que se acabará.

**ginebraremyhadley**: quien no quiere a una pia de navidad? haha, sería un buen regalo no? y gracias por pasarte a leer mi historia, me alegra que te guste y no te preocupes que trataré de actualizar todos los dias!

**angelito23:** gracias por pasar a leer y comentar :)

Esté capitulo está narrado desde el punto de vista de Pía, para cambiarle un poco, y como ven va siguiendo la secuencia de los episodios hasta el final :) fue un poco dificil escribir este, pero vienen mejores, gracias por leer :)

* * *

-**-Pía-**

Valentina me adora, a mí, no importa todas las veces en que la he embarrado y me he metido en discusiones con ella, aún así, me adora y me a hecho la persona más feliz del mundo. Es impresionante como logre pasar de sentirme tan miserable a sentir está euforia y esté calor dentro de mí y dentro de mi corazón cuando Valentina simplemente me mira. Sonrió sin ningún esfuerzo alguno, ella logra sacar mis sonrisas con una sola palabra. No puedo decir más. Estoy feliz.

Amo sus besos y amo la forma en que acaricia mi cara mientras me besa, me pierdo totalmente, todo lo que está a mi alrededor desaparece, incluso cuando dejamos de besarnos esa sensación persiste y mantengo mis ojos cerrados mientras vuelvo a la realidad. A esto se refería Marisa, si en algún momento llegará a preguntarme de nuevo, tendría una respuesta.

Estoy consumida por ella, de verdad, estoy más que perdida ya, perdida y completamente enamorada, cosa que me da miedo, porque por mas que parezca, no he podido olvidar la forma en que Valentina huyó después de nuestro primer beso, me lastimo y me lastimo mucho, como puedo estar segura de que no lo hará otravez.

De repente sentí los labios de Valen dejar los míos y como lo había dicho antes, volver a la realidad no me era algo tan fácil, lentamente abrí mis ojos para encontrar a Valentina sonriéndome; mis piernas repentinamente se sintieron muy ligeras y me inundé de emociones. Sin pensarlo lancé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y la abrace fuertemente, Valentina circulo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y comenzó a darme pequeños besos en el cuello.

Cerré mis ojos y la sensación de sentir sus labios besando mi piel me hizo suspirar. Me acerqué lo suficiente a su oído para murmurarle "¿No te arrepentirás?" Le pregunté.

Valentina se alejó un poco para verme de frente pero seguíamos abrazándonos. Ella me dio una sonrisa que reflejaba un poco de tristeza y mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente con miedo y nerviosismo. Ella notó mi incomodidad y rápidamente dijo "Me da tristeza que tengas que preguntarme eso, pero se que es mi culpa" Soltó sus brazos de mi cintura y los levanto para agarrar mi cara con sus manos.

"No me arrepiento y no me arrepentiré de nada nunca, esto es lo que siento y esto es lo que quiero, te adoro Pía, como no te imaginas y quiero estar contigo." Logré escuchar la sinceridad en su voz y suspire de alivio "Perdón, perdón por dudarlo"

Valentina sonrió y me abrazó de nuevo "No te preocupes" Cerré los ojos y finalmente me sentía en calma, podía quedarme así con ella para siempre. Nos quedamos así unos segundos cuando escuchamos una voz gritar fuera de la casa.

"Señoritas y señoritos, estamos por comenzar las "olimpitiadas", están todos invitados" Era la voz de Piti quién se encontraba afuera de la casa, muy probablemente con Fatu y el baboso de Axl. Y si, de repente se escucho su voz gritar "El ganador se convertirá en el guardián de las niñas mal de esta casa."

Valentina rió y me guió hasta la ventana, los tres mosqueteros de Adela se encontraban en la entrada de la casa con un montón de cosas ridículas para su competencia. Axl nos vio asomadas en la ventana y giré mis ojos con desesperación al ver que le lanzó un beso a Valentina, a MI Valentina.

Si las miradas pudieran matar, Axl hubiera muerto mil veces. Mientras me encontraba consumida en mi odio hacia Axl, Valentina se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla; sonreí orgullosamente al ver que Axl dejo de hacerle señas a Valen y miro hacia el suelo avergonzado.

Valentina rió y volteó a verme "No te preocupes por el" Con eso agarró mi mano y me llevo hasta el pasillo "Vayamos a ver sus tonterías".

En el pasillo nos encontramos con las demás niñas que ya bajaban para ir a ver las "olimpitiadas".

"Unas olimpiti que" Nina dijo mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

"Unas olimpitiadas" Adela rió y fue la primera en salir de la casa a encontrarse con sus amigos.

Ya que habíamos salido de la casa, Axl rápidamente vino con Valentina y lo que le dijo casi logra que le arrancará la cabeza. "Dragoncita, yo te prometo ganar para poder cuidarte" Hice una cara de desagrado al escuchar el apodo que Axl le tenía a Valentina, ella no era ninguna dragoncita, era mi "valientina" y era solo y solamente mía. Lo único que evito que Axl perdiera por default, porque realmente pensaba matarlo, fue la respuesta indiferente de Valentina.

"Ah ok" ella dijo y agarró mi mano y nos dirigimos a donde estaban las demás chicas. Voltee a ver a Axl discretamente y reí silenciosamente al ver su cara de confusión. Mal para Axl, mejor para mí.

Y con eso empezaron las Olimpitiadas, Marisa estaba eufórica echándole porras a Fatu, lo que me dejaba mucho que pensar, últimamente el se había convertido en su nueva obsesión, claro después de Nina.

Nuevamente sentí crecer mi rabia cuando el idiota de Axl alejó a Valentina de mi para subirla en un carrito el cual el empujaría. Valen volteó a verme sonriendo y me guiño el ojo. Cuando la carrera comenzó mire sorprendida al ver que mi "valientina" ladeó el carrito a propósito para caerse y que Axl perdiera. Rápidamente se levantó y vino corriendo hacia mí. "Hiciste perder a Axl" le dije riendo, por dentro me sentía completamente feliz de que Valentina hizo ver mal al baboso de Axl.

Valentina se quedó a mi lado mientras las olimpitiadas acababan, para alegría de Marisa, Fatu había ganado, solo que la celebración se vio obscurecida por los gritos y regaños de Kike. Entre tanto gritó, el y Maca nos dejaron caer una bomba, Kike era ahora nuestro tutor y prácticamente la casa era suya.

Cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca de Maca un temblor sacudió mi cuerpo. Conociendo a Kike, ¿que pasaría ahora? Si el conoce mi expediente ¿que es lo que haría conmigo? Millones de imágenes nublaron mi cabeza. Valentina notó mi cara de preocupación y apretó mi mano reconfortándome, me sentía segura mientras ella estuviera ahí.

"Ustedes se van a su cuarto ahora mismo" Kike gritó "Y ustedes, se largan de mi casa" dijo señalando a los 3 amigos de Adela. Todos nos quedamos congelados observando a Maca, esperando a que ella nos digiera que hacer, y finalmente dijo lo que todos teníamos miedo que digiera "Hagan lo que dice Kike".

Con la orden de Maca todas comenzamos a caminar hacia la casa, y los chicos en vez de irse nos siguieron hasta adentro. Valentina me guió hasta el patio buscando tener un poco de tiempo para nosotras solas, pero a donde iba Valentina, Axl iba, y a donde el iba, Piti y Fatu lo seguían, y para acabarla, ahora a donde Fatu iba, Marisa lo seguía como toda una Fatufan.

Marisa, Valentina y yo nos sentamos en la mesa del patio mientras que los chicos se sentaron en unas sillas enfrente de nosotras.

"A Maca se le aflojo un tornillo, o que?" Valentina dijo "Como se le ocurre dejarnos con ese tipo, es capaz de todo"

'Todo' pensé, es capaz de todo…

Todos nos quedamos callados por un minuto absorbiendo todo lo que había ocurrido. Yo suspiré profundamente haciéndose sentir mi preocupación. Valentina me miro y puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me acercó hacia ella. Incluso en momentos como estos podía sentir las mariposas aleteando en mí estomago y me llenaba de felicidad al saber que está increíble pelirroja solo quería tenerme cerca a mi y no a nadie mas y en especial no al odioso del Axl quién ahora nos miraba curiosamente.

Puse mis brazos alrededor de la cintura de Valentina y la abrace fuertemente, necesitaba tenerla cerca de mi. Desde la posición en la que estaba alcancé a mirar que Fatu le murmuraba algo a Piti mientras nos veía a nosotras dos, sonreí tímidamente ya que me imaginaba que era de lo que hablaban.

"Bueno, miren que al final de todo Fatu ganó y el nos va a cuidar muy muy bien" Marisa dijo felizmente como si no registrara aun la situación en la que estábamos.

"Que no escuchaste lo que dijo Maca" Valentina dijo mientras acariciaba mi hombro con su mano "Kike es prácticamente el dueño de esta casa, puede echar a quién sea y meter a quién se le pegue la gana".

De repente una ola de culpa se me vino encima, yo era la culpable de todo esto. Era la culpable de que en primer lugar Maca hubiera firmado los papeles para aceptar la ayuda de los Linares. "Y todo esto por mi culpa y meter a Maca en problemas con el dinero" pensé en voz alta.

Marisa me volteó a ver con la famosa cara de 'What!' de Nina "Pff Pía, si tu eres como un ahorro para está casa". Yo sacudí mi cabeza y le respondí "Yo me entiendo Mari".

Valentina plantó un beso en mi cabeza y me murmuro al oído para que solamente yo la escuchara "Tu no tienes la culpa de nada, ¿esta claro?" Yo asentí con la cabeza y deje el tema.

Axl tosió falsamente y volteaba a ver a todas partes menos a nosotras "Tal vez deberíamos pedir ayuda ¿no?"

"Buen punto" Piti exclamó y se puso de pie "A moca"

Ignacio, por fin estos tres cooperaban con algo que podía ayudarnos. "Maca tiene una computadora en su estudio, podemos hablarle de ahí".

Los seis nos dirigimos al estudio silenciosamente evitando que Kike nos viera, no queríamos meternos mas al foso del que ya estábamos; cuando llegamos, Piti, Axl y Fatu fueron los primeros en contactarse con Ignacio, quién parecía no entender ni una sola palabra de lo que los tres babosos decían. Esa iluminación que tuvieron de pedirle ayuda a Ignacio fue la primera y probablemente la última vez que eran útiles para algo. Le di un apretón a la mano de Valen y corrí a los chicos para hablar con Ignacio.

"Ignacio tienes que venir a ayudarnos" le dije seriamente "Maca firmo unos papeles donde le da a Kike nuestra custodia, no sabemos que pasará."

"No se apuren, en seguida voy" La conversación se cerró y me paré de la silla.

"Doña Pia" Axl dijo haciendo una reverencia "Pase usted" Al no poder más con mi frustración finalmente les dije "Yo creo que es mejor que se vayan, como están las cosas, no será bueno meternos en más problemas".

"Y me parece excelente punto" Axl dijo mientras caminaba hacia Valentina "Pero primero necesito hablar con mi dragoncita, así que si me disculpan" Resople amargamente mientras veía a Axl jalar a una resistida Valentina fuera del cuarto.

"Yo tengo mucha hambre" Piti dijo rompiendo la incomodidad "Gordo tu no tienes hambre?"

"Si, si, mucha, vamos, vámonos" Los dos salieron del estudio y Marisa fue detrás de ellos dejándome a mi sola en el cuarto aún consumida de celos.

Se que estaba mal, pero los celos que sentía en ese momento no me dejaban pensar, así que muy cuidadosamente busque por toda la casa a Valentina y a Axl. Iba a entrar al patio cuando vi a Valen sentada en la mesa y Axl hablando con ella. Me quedé detrás de la puerta de forma que podía escuchar claramente lo que decían.

"Fresco eh, yo no creo ser el tipo de Kike" escuche a Valentina reírse.

"Pero tu si eres mi tipo" Axl dijo mientras se acercaba a Valentina. Cerré mis manos en un puño y cerré mis ojos tratando de controlar mi impulso de entrar al patio y sacar a Axl de patadas.

"Axl" Valentina suspiro cansada de volver al mismo tema "No empieces"

"Que!" Dijo Axl indignado "Ahora que hice?"

"Nada" Valentina contesto mientras se paraba de la mesa "Pero tienes que entender que yo ya quiero a alguien, y que tu y yo somos amigos solamente y quisiera que quedara claro ya".

Me quedé recargada en la pared escuchando la voz enojada de Valentina hablarle a Axl y nunca me di cuenta de que Valen venía saliendo ya del patio.

"Pia" La escuche decir y volteé a verla, se me quedó viendo por un momento y yo no sabía si estaba enojada conmigo por estar espiando. "Perdón Valen, no quise escuchar, perdón".

Valentina me sonrió y me sentía aliviada, no quería discutir con ella nunca más. Se acercó a mi y agarro mis dos manos con las suyas "No tienes que pedirme perdón de nada".

Delicadamente me empujó hacia la pared y me miró a los ojos "Se te notan los celos desde lejos"

Yo reí tímidamente y evadí su mirada "Pues poquito nada más".

Ella pasó sus dedos por mi cabello y me obligó a verla a los ojos "Pues no tienes que tener celos de nadie" me dijo seriamente.

Las dos nos sonreímos y nos acercamos hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron, nos besamos por unos segundos hasta que escuchamos un murmuro, rápidamente nos separamos y volteamos a ver quien había sido. Era Axl, una vez más arruinando nuestro momento.

"Asi que, ustedes dos" dijo señalándonos "¿Están juntas?" preguntó en voz muy baja.

Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, está pregunta se la había hecho a Valentina y yo tenia miedo de saber su respuesta, ¿que éramos Valentina y yo?

"Sí" Valentina contestó y no pude respirar por un momento "Estamos juntas" Axl abrió la boca para hablar pero se quedó callado y solamente caminó hacia el otro lado.

Francamente no podía importarme lo que pasaba con Axl, Valentina había aceptado que estábamos juntas, oficialmente juntas. Ni Kike, ni Axl, ni Maca podían extinguir la felicidad que sentía. Sin pensarlo me lancé hacia Valentina y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

"Pia" Valentina rió "No puedo respirar" Yo no paré y la abracé aún mas fuerte. "Piaaaa!"

Finalmente la solté y al verla me enamoré mas, sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa era más hermosa que nunca, ella también se encontraba feliz de porfin poder decir que estábamos juntas. Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso rápido en los labios "Creo que tengo que hablar con él y explicarle"

Yo asentí mi cabeza comprendiéndola, ya no me importaba más si iba a hablar con Axl, Valentina era mía y solo mía. Valen me sonrió por última vez y se fue en busca de Axl.

Me recargue en la pared por unos momentos y suspiré felizmente, se había hecho realidad, tantas veces llegué a pensar que era imposible que Valentina se fijará en mi pero se hizo realidad, que había hecho para merecerla, yo no sabía pero si sabía que ahora que la tenía no la dejaría caer.

Se me había borrado completamente la situación en la que nos encontrábamos con Kike, estaba tan absorbida pensando en Valen que solamente reaccione cuando caminaba hacia la sala y escuché a Ignacio hablar con Brenda y Adela.

"Necesitamos conseguir esos papeles" Ignacio dijo "Debe de haber una forma de quitárselos, las mujeres, es su debilidad"

Brenda miró a Adela y antes de que pudiera decir algo Adela la interrumpió "No, a mi no me veas, yo ya las tengo juradas con el desde hace tiempo, porque no lo haces tu?"

"Yo no puedo" Brenda dijo "Estuve con Andy"

Andy, no se porque ese nombre me sonaba, de algún lugar conocía a un tal Andy. Me enfoque tanto en recordar como era que lo conocía que había sacado a Valentina de mi mente.

"Entonces, ¿quién podría ser?" preguntó Ignacio.

Voltee a ver al estudio de Maca y la vi sentada con la cabeza entre las manos mientras Kike le reclamaba algo, y de nueva cuenta me vi absorbida por la culpa. Sin pensarlo entre a la sala y los mire a los tres.

"Yo lo hago"

Y luego pensé y cerré los ojos. Que estúpida, Valentina me iba a matar.

* * *

continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

**yasliz**: de nuevo muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que sigas leyendo mi historia :)

**ginebraremyhadley**: si no es santa, siempre quedan los reyes ;) haha, gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando :)

**basketcase89:** gracias por leer y comentar :)

**jackievodka:** gracias por pasarte a comentar, que bueno que te este gustando =) espero leer tu historia muy pronto =)

Esté capitulo variará entre los puntos de vista de Pía y de Valentina, puse sus nombres para diferenciar, gracias por leer :)

* * *

**-Pía-**

¿Qué hice? Valentina estará furiosa conmigo, tan solo hace 10 minutos era la persona más feliz del mundo porque porfin podía decir que Valen y yo estábamos juntas, y ahora vengo y lo embarró todo. No puedo retractarme ya, Ignacio está con Brenda hablando de lo que podíamos hacer y por más que Adela me dice que no lo haga, que soy la persona que menos debe de hacerlo, no dejo de pensar que es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Si la casa está en problemas por mi culpa, la razón más justa es que yo ayude a resolver el problema; pero la situación no es tan sencilla porque ahora está Valentina.

Mi Valientina, estará menos que de acuerdo con esto, ya puedo imaginarme su voz gritar por todos los pasillos y hacer todo lo posible por convencerme de que no lo haga. Tengo miedo de que mis ganas de salvar está casa pongan en juego mi relación con Valen, pero por igual, esto lo hago por ella también, ninguna de nosotras puede estar segura con Kike a cargo, es algo que tengo que hacer.

"Hay que preguntarle a Greta" Le dije a Adela "Pregúntale si ve algunos papeles o carpetas que puedan tener algo importante en su carro."

Adela le mandó el mensaje a Greta y los cuatro nos sentamos en la sala a esperar su respuesta. Mi corazón latía rápidamente con miedo y preocupación, Valentina se enteraría de esto tarde o temprano, no podía dejar de imaginar su cara cuando lo escuchará, que escuchará que nuestro plan será seducir a Kike y que quién lo haría sería yo. Y estoy demasiado segura que no hay ninguna forma de que Valentina esté de acuerdo, se que hará lo imposible por impedir que siga con el plan, el problema es que no creo que yo esté dispuesta a retractarme.

El timbrado del celular de Nacho me sacó de mis pensamientos, era Greta, al parecer Kike si era lo suficiente bobo para tener los papeles en el carro. Parecía que yo era la creadora del plan, las ideas simplemente salían de mi boca. "Entonces necesitamos que alguien vaya a su carro y alguien que distraiga a Kike, yo lo haré, yo distraeré a Kike" dije firmemente.

Adela sacudió su cabeza y se me acercó "Pía, te adoro por querer ayudarnos, pero no puedo dejar que te arriesgues de esa forma."

Y de repente escuché la voz de la cuál mas temía en estos momentos, Valentina había entrado a la sala justamente a escuchar la última parte de nuestra conversación.

"¿Arriesgarse a que?" Preguntó confundida mientras se acercó a mí.

Voltee mi mirada para otro lado, que en estos momentos no podía verla a los ojos ya que se que estaría buscando en mi una respuesta, y una respuesta que yo no quería darle.

En un segundo mis miedos se hicieron realidad, como decirle lo que estaba pasando sin lastimarla, era imposible, incluso Adela me miró de una forma en la que claramente me decía que Valentina era otra de las razones por la cuál no podía seguir con el plan.

"Kike ya llegó" Ignacio dijo antes de que alguien pudiera contestarle a Valentina "Tenemos que ir con el"

Brenda volteó a verme y me preguntó seriamente "Lo harás o no?" Yo no sabía que contestarle, Adela sacudía la cabeza diciéndome que no lo hiciera y Valentina se encontraba más confundida y preocupada, se acercó a mí y agarro mi brazo suavemente.

"Pía ¿Qué pasa?" Me preguntó silenciosamente, su voz era tan comprensible que me llenaba de culpa el hacerle esto a ella, no a cualquier persona, a ella, a Valentina.

La miré a los ojos y las palabras simplemente no me salían, no había modo ni manera de decirle. Adela decidió tomar partida en el asunto al ver que yo no le podía responder.

"Pía planea seducir a Kike" lo dijo de una forma tan rápida y fría que mi estomago dio vueltas de angustia, ahora me era mas difícil ver a Valentina, solo sentí que repentinamente soltó mi brazo y escuche su voz que ya no era tan comprensiva y ni tan dulce.

"Que!" Valentina dijo en voz alta "Como que Pía va a seducir a Kike?"

Brenda suspiro desesperada y me preguntó de nuevo "Pía, lo harás o no?" Voltee a verla más confundida que antes, aún me encontraba incapaz de hablar, era lastimar a Valentina y salvar la casa o mantenernos al margen con Kike. Cuando agarré la suficiente valentía para contestarle, Valentina habló por mí.

"No, por supuesto que no lo hará" Valentina gritó enojada. Su voz tan fuerte hizo que mi cuerpo temblara, definitivamente Valentina no estaría de acuerdo ni poco conmigo.

"¿Pía?" Brenda me preguntó de nuevo ignorando la pequeña explosión de Valentina. Finalmente tomé un respiro profundo y cerré los ojos por un minuto. Lo siento Valentina.

"Si, si lo haré" Valentina volteó su cabeza tan rápido hacia mi que me sorprendió que no se hubiese lastimado.

"¿Que?" Valentina preguntó, su voz quebrándose con cada letra. No se si de tristeza o de enojo. Adela tomó esto como una señal de dejarnos solas y salió del cuarto con Ignacio y Brenda siguiéndola.

"Pía, tu no puedes hacer esto!" Valentina dijo en voz alta, más bien, gritando ya.

Volteé a ver la pared y le di la espalda "Tengo que Valen" le dije con voz temblorosa.

Valentina agarró mi brazo fuertemente y me jaló para que volteará verla "No Pía, no tienes porque hacerlo, no puedes exponerte así" No sabía si los celos de Valentina eran los que hablaban o si estaba igual de preocupada por mi como Adela lo estaba.

"Si Valen tengo que" le dije levantando un poco la voz "Si yo no hubiera metido a la casa en problemas nada de esto hubiera pasado."

"Pero Pía!" Valentina dijo desesperada "No es tu culpa, no es tu culpa que Maca haya firmado esos papeles."

"Pero igual y es lo mejor!" le dije en voz alta, me sentía frustrada y abrumada de no saber si lo que hacia estaba bien o mal "Es la única forma de quitarnos a Kike de encima"

Valentina resopló y me dio una mirada fría "Y si se te sale de control?"

Francamente eso no había pasado por mi cabeza cuando les dije que seduciría a Kike.

Sin saber que contestarle ya, simplemente le dije "Ya veré como lo manejo". Valentina rio sarcásticamente y me miro con tanto coraje que me sentía como una idiota al echar a la borda todos los momentos tan lindos que acabábamos de tener.

"Y yo que eh!" dijo gritando "Acaso no importa lo que yo piense?" Mire al suelo tratando de evadir su pregunta "Claro que importa" le contesté en voz baja.

"Pues no parece Pía" Valentina dijo secamente para después agregar lo que más temía "A lo mejor el estar juntas es muy pronto todavía".

Rápidamente levante mi cabeza y la mire con desesperación, mis ojos llenándose de lagrimas "¿Q-que?" tartamudeé, incapaz de formular palabras.

Valentina sacudió su cabello con su mano y suspiro "No puedo Pía, no puedo con esto ahorita" Algunas lagrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos al ver que Valentina caminaba hacia el pasillo y lejos de mi.

"Valentina!" le grite desesperada, pero ella simplemente siguió su camino dejándome en la sala en un mar de lagrimas. Lo había echado todo a perder.

**-Valentina-**

Estaba enojada, no, estaba furiosa, en verdad sentía la rabia correr por todo mi cuerpo. Acaso mi opinión no importaba en una decisión que ahora era de mi incumbencia, no podía dejar que Pía se expusiera de esa forma, suficientes cosas tuvo que sufrir para que un idiota como Kike llegué y le derrumbé todo, no iba a permitirlo. Y además mis celos no me dejaban en paz, no era la razón total de mi enojo, pero era parte importante de él, no iba a dejar que un tipo como Kike le pusiera una mano a Pía, solo en pensar en sus manos tocándola y sus labios besándola me daba nauseas, necesitaba hacer algo y necesitaba hacerlo ya.

Camine rápidamente y me dirigí al cuarto de Greta, ella podía hacer algo, podía convencerla tal vez, la verdad es que en esos momentos mi mente se encontraba tan nublada que no pensaba, simplemente reaccionaba. Sin tocar la puerta de su cuarto entre furiosa.

"Greta!" La llamé en voz alta sorprendiéndola. Greta volteó a verme confundida al ver mi cara de coraje.

"Tienes que detener esto" le dije firmemente "No puedes dejar que Pía haga esto"

Greta frunció el ceño y me vio aún mas confundida "¿Hacer que?" Me preguntó, al parecer nadie la había puesto al tanto del plan.

Pasé mi mano por mi cabello frustrada "Dejar que seduzca a Kike por los papeles, no puedes dejarla"

Greta suspiró cansada de mi reacción y se levantó de la cama donde estaba sentada "Es su decisión, no puedo hacer nada yo"

"Claro que puedes!" le dije aún mas enojada y Greta giró los ojos "No dejes que Pía lo haga, dile que no"

"Que no puedo Valentina!" Greta gritó "Es su decisión y no mía" Con eso salió del cuarto dejándome sola consumiéndome con coraje.

Me sentía tan desesperada, ¿que nadie tomaba en cuenta mi opinión? yo no quería que Pía fuera parte de esto. Salí del cuarto de Greta furiosa para dirigirme al mío. Al entrar azote la puerta para que se cerrara y patee el borde de la cama en desesperación, no podía creer que esto estaba sucediendo.

**-Pía-**

Tuve que tragarme mis lágrimas y poner en mi cara la sonrisa más falsa, si ya había echado a perder mi relación con Valentina no podía echar a perder el plan, y por más que me doliera no podía dejar que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos. Mientras me dirigía hacia la entrada de la casa recordaba cada beso y cada caricia que había compartido con Valen, nuevamente las lagrimas amenazaron con caer de mis ojos al recordar su voz tan dulce diciéndome lo mucho que me adoraba y al recordar sus brazos circulando mi cintura mientras me abrazaba, todo eso había desaparecido ya, ahora solamente podía ver la cara de dolor y de decepción de Valentina.

En la entrada de la casa se encontraba Kike con Adela e Ignacio, tenía que ser fuerte, no podía dejar que mis sentimientos lo arruinarán todo. Poniendo la sonrisa más falsa en mi cara me dirigí hacia el veneno de Linares a llevar a cabo mi papel.

"Te extrañe Kike" le dije seductoramente "Pensé que no regresabas" El rió y puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, los cuáles se sentían pesados y nada acogedores como los de Valentina.

"No podía dejarlas" dijo Kike sonriendo "Yo soy ahora el dueño de esta casa, es mi deber esta aquí" dijo orgullosamente. "Yo creo que es hora de que te vayas Ignacio" Kike agregó.

"No te apures" Ignacio le respondió con despreció "Ya me voy" Se acercó a Adela y le murmuró algo en el oído.

"Te acompaño" Adela sonrió falsamente y salió de la casa con Ignacio.

Kike dejo caer su brazo de mis hombros y tenía la intención de ir por Adela pero antes de que pudiera irse yo lo jalé de la chamarra y lo acerqué hacia mí. "¿A donde vas Kike? déjala ir" le dije con voz suave mientras ponía mis manos sobre su pecho "¿No ves que tienes enfrente cosas mas importantes?"

"Uyy" Kike dijo sorprendido pero feliz "¿Como que cosas Pía?" dijo seductoramente. La seducción en su voz casi me hace vomitar, me hizo recordar mi pasado y la sensación que tenía cuando un hombre se acercaba a susurrarme palabras al oído, me daba escalofríos.

"Porque no hacemos una fiesta para festejar tu nuevo trabajo y ahí lo descubres" le dije y le guiñe el ojo mientras el lo pensó un poco.

"No es mala idea, no es mala idea" el contestó mientras acariciaba mis manos que se encontraban recargadas en su pecho. Sus manos se sentían frías y ásperas, en mí crecía el miedo de no poder acabar con el plan.

Me puse de puntas para alcanzar la altura de Kike y murmuré en su oído "Mira que así puedes vernos a todas en bikini" le dije suavemente.

Kike se alejó un poco de mí y me miró de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa lujuriosa colgando de sus labios "Mira que no había notado lo buena que estás" Hice todo lo posible por no hacer una cara de desagrado con su comentario y en vez me acerqué mas a el. "Pues mañana puedes descubrir mas de mi"

Me acerqué aún mas a su cara logrando que nuestros labios estuvieran a centímetros de tocarse "Piénsalo" le dije y reí dulcemente. Kike trató de acercarse para darme un beso pero yo volteé mi cara y le di un beso en la mejilla. Algo me decía que ya tenía a Kike controlado, le mandé una última sonrisa y me voltee para dirigirme hacia mi cuarto y hacia Valentina.

**-Valentina-**

Después de mi rabieta con Greta había logrado controlarme un poco pero no lo suficiente, a la hora de la cena traté de sentarme lo más alejada de Pía, no podía ni voltear a verla, se que ella estaba sufriendo, lo veía cuando sus ojos se conectaban con los míos y se veían nublados de lagrimas, pero no podía hacer nada, yo estaba igual de lastimada y aún mas, me sentía defraudada. Sin poder aguantar más de este tormento le pedí a Maca permiso para retirarme a mi cuarto, el resto de las niñas ya me habían puesto al tanto del plan y que Pía había logrado que Kike hiciera una fiesta en la piscina mañana. Lo que mas me molestaba es el pensar en la forma en que Pía lo había logrado, obviamente lo había seducido y me daba nauseas, me quitó el hambre y solo quería ir a echarme a mi cama.

Maca me dio permiso porque al igual que yo, ella también sabía que iba a suceder y creo que sintió mi incomodidad y por eso me dejo ir sin explicación. No me preocupe en voltear a ver a Pía, aunque se que sus ojos me seguían con cada paso que daba, pero era demasiado doloroso voltear a verla, tenia que alejarme.

Miserablemente entre a mi cuarto, me cambié de ropa y me acosté en mi cama tratando de borrar todas las imágenes de Kike con Pía y tratar de dormir un poco, pero simplemente no podía.

Después de unos minutos escuche la puerta del cuarto abrirse, sabía quien era y cerré mis ojos tristemente fingiendo estar dormida, hoy hubiera sido la primera noche que Pía y yo pasaríamos juntas, oficialmente juntas.

La sentí sentarse en un lado de mi cama pero yo me encontraba dándole la espalda, la escuche suspirar y por la forma en que respiraba sabía que estaba llorando. Por más que quería consolarla no podía y cerré mis ojos aún más fuerte tratando de controlar mis propias lágrimas.

Pía se rindió y se fue a su cama, me preguntaba si ella iba a poder dormir, quería saber si a ella tan siquiera le importaba lo que yo pensaba, con esos pensamientos en mi mente finalmente me quedé dormida, temiendo lo que traería el día mañana.

Al otro día lo primero que vi al despertar fue que la cama de Pía ya estaba tendida y ella no estaba en el cuarto, probablemente estaba en el baño cambiándose. Me levanté y me cambie rápidamente, me puse jeans y una chamarra, ya que no pensaba ir a unirme a la fiestecita de Kike. Me senté en la cama a esperar a que Pía saliera del baño para poder tratar de convencerla de que no hiciera nada. La puerta del baño se abrió y de ella salió la criatura más hermosa que jamás había visto. En verdad me quedé sorprendida, mi respiración se detuvo y mi corazón palpitaba dentro de mi, wow, Pía se veía increíble, se había puesto un bikini y yo no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, mis ojos pasaron de sus piernas que se veían tan suaves y recorrieron su perfecto abdomen, a su pecho y a su cara. Ella me dio una pequeña y triste sonrisa y agarró una toalla del closet.

Estaba tan absorbida admirando el cuerpo de Pía que olvide todo, absolutamente todo, solo que esto duro poco ya que Pía no tardo en recordármelo.

"¿No bajarás a la fiesta?" Me preguntó y así mi mente comenzó a pensar en la razón de porque Pía bajaría así a la piscina, para seducir a Kike, todo lo que yo admiraba en este momento el estaría contemplándolo, no podía detener mis celos.

"Yo no seré parte de esto Pía" le dije amargamente "Y tu tampoco deberías" agregué tratando de tener alguna esperanza de que Pía se retractará.

Pía se acercó hacia mi y me sonrió tristemente "No puedo Valentina" y con eso salió del cuarto.

Minutos después de que salió del cuarto yo bajé las escaleras para ir a ver que sucedía. Me asomé por la puerta y vi a varios chicos y chicas tomando, riendo y bailando. Brenda y Adela se encontraban con Ignacio hablando con Piti, Axl y Fatu desde la computadora. Greta estaba sentada en una silla observando felizmente al otro lado de la piscina, lentamente volteé a ver que era lo que veía y lo que vi hizo que mi corazón se rompiera.

Pía estaba acostada en una de las sillas y Kike estaba incado a lado de ella invitándole una bebida y coqueteándole, lo que más me dolía era que Pía estaba respondiéndole todos sus movimientos, acariciaba su mejilla, se reía con el, agarraba su mano; yo no podía más y mejor corrí hacia mi cuarto, lo que no noté es que Adela me había visto y ahora se dirigía a buscarme.

Entré a mi cuarto y me senté en el piso con mi espalda recargada en la cama, agarré mi Ipod y puse la música a todo volumen tratando de borrar las imágenes de mi cabeza, solo una mano que toco mi hombre me hizo volver a la realidad, era Adela.

"Vale" Adela dijo y se sentó a mi lado "¿No vas a bajar a la fiesta?"

Deje mi ipod a un lado y volteé a verla "Yo no seré parte de esto Adela, me parece una locura que Pía haga esto"

Adela sonrió y agarró mi brazo "Locura que Kike sea amo y señor de esta casa y que tu no hagas nada es como si fueras su complice y nos quisieras joder a todas"

Me reí de la forma tan fácil en que Adela podía hacerme sentir culpable "La verdad es que tengo miedo por Pía" le dije sinceramente.

"Pero si tu estas ahí" Adela empezó a decir "Ella se sentirá más segura y más tranquila, yo lo se" Tenía razón, al igual que ella podía sentirse tranquila yo también podría estarlo sabiendo que estaría ahí si en algún momento Pía necesitará de mi ayuda.

"Además, yo no se si ella podrá cumplir con su parte" Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba, necesitaba que alguien me digiera que Pía no hacia esto para lastimarme si no para ayudarnos y que mientras más rápido ayudará con esto mas rápido acabaría, además de que no iba a dejar que nadie le pusiera una mano a Pía si ella no lo quisiera, rápidamente me levanté de la cama y corrí al baño a cambiarme, estaba segura que Adela se encontraba feliz consigo misma de haberme convencido.

**-Pía-**

Me decepciono que Valen no se encontrará en la fiesta, pero no podía esperar más, estaba lastimada y no iba a obligarla a que viniera a verme hacer cariñitos con Kike. En estos momentos Kike había ido a la puerta por un amigo que me presentaría, todo estaba llendo tal y como lo planeamos, tenía a Kike en la palma de mi mano y cada vez era más fácil seducirlo, todo hasta que…

"Mira Pía" Kike dijo mientras se acercó con otro hombre "Te presentó a Andy". El famoso Andy, al verle la cara por fin pude recordar de donde lo conocía y el vaso que tenía en mi mano se cayó y se estrelló con el suelo mientras una ola de temor invadía mi cuerpo. Era el mismo Andy que había estado conmigo cuando yo estaba encerrada. Coquetamente el se acercó y me saludó con un beso en la mejilla, ahora si no podía más, sentía que me desplomaba, estaba segura que el se acordó de mi, tenía que salir de ahí, asi que rápidamente le dije a Kike que ya volvía y me metí a la casa para encontrarme con Greta.

"Pia, ¿Qué pasa?" Greta me preguntó preocupada "¿Por qué no estas con Kike?"

"No puedo hacerlo Greta" le dije con lagrimas en los ojos "No puedo"

"Pero Pia" Greta me dijo desesperada "Los amigos de Adela ya están en el carro de Kike, no podemos dejarla así, o nos meteremos en más problemas, tenemos que terminar con esto"

Y si tenía razón, teníamos que terminar con esto. Tome un respiro profundo y salí con ella a la piscina. Cuando entramos vi a Valentina hablando con Adela y Brenda, alcanzé a verla a los ojos y ella me sonrió, con esa sonrisa sabía que me había perdonado y me dio la suficiente valentía para enfrentar a Kike, si el se enteraba de mi pasado, ya no me importaba, iba a acabar con él.

* * *

continuara..


	5. Chapter 5

**Jossy:** Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y por leer mi historia, de verdad :) espero te siga gustando :)

**yasliz: **nuevamente muchas gracias por comentar :) ya mero navidad, a ver a cuantas de nosotras nos llega una pia ;)

**ginebraremyhadley**: yo no podría maltratar a pía, no te preocupes que estarás feliz con el final de este capitulo :)

**angelito23:** gracias por pasarte a comentar mi historia, tan pronto suba este capitulo me pondré al corriente con las tuyas, q te están qdando muy buenas por cierto :)

**basketcase89: **gracias por tus comentarios, trataré de seguir actualizando seguido :)

* * *

**-Pía- **

Plasmé una gran sonrisa en mi cara para poder volver a mi papel, mire del otro lado de la piscina y vi a Kike venir hacia mí, rápidamente voltee a ver a Valentina quien me mandó una sonrisa alentadora y con eso me dio la suficiente fuerza y confianza para enfrentar a Kike. Transforme mi dulce y suave sonrisa a una seductora y agresiva mientras esperaba a que aquel Linares llegara hacia mí. Las ganas se le observaban desde lejos, era notorio lo mucho que me deseaba. Sonreí aún más, esto era cada vez más fácil, iba a utilizar cada parte de mi cuerpo para despertar el fuego en él y nublar sus pensamientos, solo así el se volvería inválido y sería mucho mas fácil destruirlo.

Kike sonrió cuando estaba a unos pasos de mí "Pía, pía, pio pio, te estaba buscando" El me dijo suavemente y se acercó a mi oído para murmurar en él "Andy me lo contó todo" dijo con una pequeña risa.

Yo lo alejé un poco de mi y le sonreí dulcemente "¿Y que es lo que te contó?" le pregunté mientras acariciaba su mejilla dócilmente con mi mano.

El me sonrió de vuelta y lentamente pasó cada uno de sus dedos por mis labios, yo aproveché y tomé uno de ellos en mi boca lamiéndolo. La forma en que sus ojos se hicieron grandes de sorpresa me hizo ver que mi acto estaba dando resultado, lo estaba provocando.

"El me contó sobre lo que hacías en tu antiguo trabajo" Mire a Andy de reojo y luego puse toda mi atención en Kike de nuevo. "¿A quién buscas?" el me preguntó, claramente había visto que mis ojos se movieron hacia otra parte. "Solamente estamos tu y yo" agregó mientras acariciaba mi cintura con sus manos. Por más sencillo que se estaba volviendo jugar con Kike, esté movimiento por parte de el me hizo sentir escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo, pero trate de ignorarlos con todas mis fuerzas.

"Eso veo" le contesté mientras recorría lentamente mis manos por su brazos de arriba hacia abajo "¿Y que quieres hacer?" le pregunte delicadamente mientras mi mano acariciaba suavemente su cuello.

"Hmmm" Kike dijo mientras pasaba sus manos sobre mis hombros descubiertos "Simplemente quiero que me muestres como trabajabas antes" el dijo sonriendo acercando su cuerpo hacia mí.

Agarre una de sus manos que se encontraban acariciando mis hombros y la pase por mi boca dejándole besos ligeros "Hmm, pues eso lo puedes ver si vienes conmigo" le dije con una sonrisa seductora. Una sonrisa se formó lentamente sus labios, se encontraba absorbido en sorpresa y en emoción debido a mi invitación, pero antes de que el pudiera responder uno de sus mejores amigos se acercó a el.

"Kike, encontraron a un chico y a una chica en tu carro" su amigo le dijo indiferentemente y siguió su camino. La sonrisa lujuriosa que colgaba de los labios de Kike se esfumó en un segundo y el miedo empezó a correr rápidamente dentro de mí, nos habían descubierto.

Tenía que actuar rápido porque Kike ya se encontraba alejándose de mí, sin pensarlo camine detrás de el y lo jale de la camisa de forma desesperada. "Kike" le dije sin aliento y lancé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello "¿No piensas dejarme así verdad?

Kike sonrió orgulloso de si mismo pero alejó mis brazos de su cuello "Créeme que no quiero, pero tengo que hacer esto" De nuevo lo jalé de la camisa tratando de evitar que se fuera "Tranquilita Pía" Kike me dijo "Ahorita regreso" y con eso se acercó lo suficiente a mis labios para plantarme un beso rápido y después salió de la casa.

Finalmente un gesto de desagrado se formo en mi cara, toscamente limpie mi boca con mis manos tratando de eliminar la sensación de los labios de Kike en los míos, muchas veces tuve que aguantarme y probar los besos de otras personas pero ahora ya no era así, además de que había solo un par de labios que podía llevarme hasta las nubes y mantenerme ahí.

De repente la angustia me pegó y di la vuelta para buscar a las chicas. Adela, Brenda y Greta me veían confundidas sin tener idea de lo que había pasado y Valentina, mi pobre Valentina se encontraba tímidamente viendo el piso tratando a toda costa de verse conmigo, me llene de culpa al verla así, todo lo que ella había presenciado la debió haber desgarrado por dentro.

Me acerqué hacia ellas urgentemente, cuando me acerqué lo suficiente Valentina finalmente me miró, se veía triste pero a la vez se veía comprensible. "Descubrieron a los chicos en el carro de Kike" les dije rápidamente.

"Tenemos que avisarle a los demás" Greta dijo y las demás niñas estuvieron de acuerdo, ella junto con Adela y Brenda se metieron a la casa dejándonos a mi y a Valentina atrás.

Me ponía de nervios estar sola con ella aún, especialmente después de la escena con Kike, no sabía como reaccionaria ni ella ni yo, pero luego pasó algo que me sorprendió. Valentina puso sus brazos alrededor de mí y me abrazó fuertemente, cerré mis ojos absorbiendo la sensación que Valen lograba en mi cuando me mantenía cerca de su cuerpo, mi corazón dio un brinco y suspire tranquilamente.

"¿Estás bien?" Escuché la voz dulce de Valentina murmurando en mi oído. Yo asentí y aún con mis ojos cerrados le planté un beso en su cuello. Ella muy despacio se alejó de mí y me sonrió. En el momento que sus brazos soltaron mi cuerpo ya extrañaba terriblemente su cercanía. Puso su mano en mi mejilla e incline mi cabeza con el contacto.

"Bueno" ella dijo calladamente después de unos segundos "Vamos a ver que pasa y seguiremos hablando después, si?" Nuevamente yo asentí y le sonreí, las lágrimas se empezaron a formar en mis ojos, era impresionante como podía ser tan comprensible conmigo. Valentina sujeto fuertemente mi mano y juntas caminamos hacia el interior de la casa.

**-Valentina-**

Era increíble volver a tener la mano de Pía entre la mía, encajaban tan bien que todo el coraje y la decepción que llegue a sentir se habían borrado completamente de mi mente. Lo único que importaba ahora es que Pía estaba segura y que estaba conmigo. No podía negar que verla con Kike dolió y que lentamente me desgarraba por dentro el verlos coquetear uno con el otro, pero al final lo único que yo quería era estar ahí para Pía, no importa que eso significará tragarme mis celos y mis corajes.

Lentamente caminamos hacia la casa con nuestras manos juntadas, el mundo parecía detenerse y lo único que parecía real era la sensación de tener a Pía tan cerca, finalmente entramos a la casa y nos dirigimos a la sala en donde nos encontramos con todas las niñas con excepción de Nina y junto con Fatu e Ignacio, se encontraban sentados en los sillones cada uno absorbido en sus propios pensamientos; se sentía en el aire que algo malo había sucedido.

"¿Qué paso ahora?" les pregunté a todos mientras Pía y yo nos sentamos lado a lado en uno de los sillones.

"Ay Valen" Marisa dijo y apoyo su cara en sus manos "Nos descubrieron a Fatu y a mi en el carro, Kike sabe que buscábamos los papeles".

Escuché a Pía suspirar a mi lado, la mire preocupada y puse mi brazo alrededor de ella "¿Estás bien?" le pregunté. Ella murmuró un sí y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, yo sabía que algo le pasaba, pero ya tendríamos tiempo de hablar de lo que paso.

"No sabemos que pasará ahora" Greta agregó "Kike nos amenazó con que las cosas empezarían a empeorar"

En ese momento Kike entró a la sala con Maca atrás de él. La mirada de Maca me hizo temer lo que pasaría después, se veía cansada y resignada, si Maca ya no podía hacer nada por nosotras, quién sabe que pasaría, me sentía insegura, con miedo y verdaderamente preocupada.

"Que bueno que la mayoría está aquí" Kike dijo mirándonos a todos, especialmente mantuvo su mirada puesta en Pía "Maca y yo tenemos unas noticias que decirles" Kike se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a Maca frente a el "¿Les dices tu?"

Maca hizo su cabello hacia atrás con su mano y nerviosamente se dirigió hacia nosotras "De ahora en adelante Kike se hará cargo de ustedes" Eso no era noticia nueva entonces no entendí porque Maca mostraba tanta preocupación, pero las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca me hicieron saberlo.

"Teo y yo nos vamos de la casa" Adela e Ignacio automáticamente se pusieron de pie para pelear la decisión.

Wow, esto era más de lo que esperaba que Kike hiciera, jamás pensé que el sería capaz de correr a Maca de la casa, y lo que más me sorprendía era la cara de terror del resto de las chicas, especialmente la de Greta, ella sabía exactamente con lo que estábamos lidiando ahora. Las noticias nos habían pegado tan fuerte que tardé en sentir la forma en que Pía de repente se puso tensa y rígida, delicadamente acaricié su brazo con mi mano tratando de confortarla, lo cuál sirvió un poco pero no lo suficiente.

Todo lo que vino después fue toda una escena, Adela gritándole a Maca, Ignacio golpeando a Kike. La preocupación se sentía en todos nosotros y aunque no lo mostráramos empezábamos a temer. La forma en que Kike sonreía tan orgulloso de si mismo me ponía de malas, en verdad ahora haría todo por sacarlo de está casa, así tenga que ayudar a Pía a destruirlo.

Tanta intensidad entre nosotras me hizo sentir la necesidad de reventarle la cara a Kike, y estaba tan dispuesta a hacerlo pero los brazos de Pía sujetándome me lo impidieron, y al final Kike salió del cuarto y Maca se dirigió a la salida, dejándonos a todas nosotras en las manos sucias del odioso de Kike.

Cada quién se dirigió a sus cuarto a quitarse los trajes de baño para alistarse para la cena y para sacudir la decepción de no haber podido conseguir los papeles de la casa. Pía y yo teníamos una conversación pendiente aún, esperaba que este fuera el momento en el que por fin pudiéramos hablar tranquilamente, aunque yo sabía que ella no estaba bien, estaba abrumada con los pensamientos de que Kike estaría solo con nosotras.

Entramos al cuarto sin decirnos ni una sola palabra y Pía rápidamente se encerró en el baño a cambiarse, yo me acosté en la cama y espere pacientemente a que ella saliera.

Realmente sentí que había pasado una eternidad antes de que saliera pero finalmente salió.

Al verla salir me senté en la cama y le hice un espacio para que ella se sentará a lado de mi, por un momento permanecimos calladas, yo pasaba lenta y suavemente mi mano por su espalda tratándole de hacerle saber que todo estaba bien ahora.

"Valen" ella me dijo con voz quebrada "lo siento mucho" levantó su mirada y su cara me partió el corazón, sus ojos estaban nublados con lágrimas y estaba inundada en la tristeza. En parte yo era la culpable de esto, había dejado que mis celos se pusieran en medio de algo más importante y eso era demostrarle a Pía que yo siempre estaría con ella para protegerla, amarla y hacerla feliz pero logré demostrarle todo lo contrario.

Agarré su brazo ligeramente y la acerqué hacia mi, la abracé y la mantuve cerca de mi cuerpo por varios minutos, no quería soltarla nunca, sentía cada una de sus lagrimas caer sobre mi hombro y yo solo acariciaba su espalda reconfortándola. Pía me sujetaba con desesperación no queriendo soltarme, parecía que habían pasado mil años desde la última vez que la tuve cerca de esta forma, cuando en realidad, solo había pasado menos de un día.

Acerqué mi cabeza a su oído suficiente para murmurar en el "Yo también lo siento" le dije mientras dejaba pequeños besos en su cabeza. Pía sollozo y levanto su cara para verme, su hermosa cara estaba cubierta de lágrimas, levanté mi mano y limpie algunas con mi dedo. "Tu no tienes porque pedirme perdón de nada" ella dijo mientras yo seguía secando sus lagrimas.

Yo sonreí tristemente y toqué su mejilla con mi mano acariciándola suavemente "Claro que tengo porque, te lastimé, te dije que quería estar contigo y en menos de un día te dije que era muy pronto". Me sentía terrible por haber dicho eso, probablemente no se notó en mí pero la cara que Pía puso cuando le dije esas palabras era suficiente para sentirme la persona más horrible del mundo, incluso aún mas que Kike, eso era mucho.

Pía besó mi mano y luego la agarró con la suya "Tenías un razón muy buena para hacerlo Valen" me dijo seriamente "No te mentiré, me mato que lo digieras, pero realmente no esperaba más".

Agarré sus dos manos con las mías y la vi directamente a los ojos "Lo que te dije fue un error Pía".

Pía parpadeó sorprendida y mantuvo mi mirada sin decir nada, yo continué "Lo que dije de que es muy pronto, claro que no lo es, es el tiempo exacto en el que teníamos que estar juntas, nunca será muy pronto para que estemos juntas."

Finalmente una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Pía, algo que desató gran felicidad en mi "¿Qué significa lo que me estás diciendo?" me preguntó.

Yo sonreí enormemente y le dije con toda la sinceridad y el amor de mi corazón "Significa que desde este momento yo soy completamente tuya, toda mi felicidad, mi amor, mi corazón es tuyo ahora, solamente tuyo."

La sonrisa de Pía crecía con cada palabra que decía y esa sonrisa me derretía, en segundos el brillo de sus ojos nació de nuevo y yo me enamoré de ella todavía más "Y significa que ahora tu eres mía y que estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo que me quieras contigo haciendo lo posible e imposible por tenerte feliz."

Pía rió felizmente y me miró a los ojos "Yo siempre fui tuya Valentina" Con eso me sacó la sonrisa más grande de todas.

Era increíble el efecto que Pía tenía en mi, hacia que todo mi interior se llenará de felicidad. Agarré suavemente su cara y lentamente fui inclinando mi cabeza hasta que nuestros labios estaban lo suficiente cerca, antes de tocarse le dije tiernamente "Te quiero" con eso conecte mis labios con ella y la sensación que sentí al momento de besarnos era diferente a las demás, prácticamente le acababa de entregar mi corazón entero y nada más en el mundo podía hacerme más feliz.

* * *

continuara..


	6. Chapter 6

**Frostyniight:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario =)

**Jossy:** yo tmb casi casi q las vi por ellas y al final nos vieron la cara con semejante tonteria de q seran amigas -.- gracias por seguir comentando :)

**yasliz:** gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando :) espero para el sábado tengas a tu Pía sentada debajo del pino :)

**angelito23:** muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando mi historia, espero te siga gustando :)

**GinebraRemyHadley**: q bueno q te hizo feliz! :) ojala los siguientes tmb lo hagan! :)

**Basketcase89**: gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado el final :)

**Karen: **yo en verdad espero que haya una 2nda temporada, no pueden dejarla asi =( te agradezco q hayas pasado a comentar :)

Esté capitulo es diferente a los demás, ya que comienza con un sueño, espero les guste, quise agregarle algo diferente.

muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y felices fiestas a todos =)

* * *

**-Pía-**

_Estaba parada en medio de un campo cubierto de grandes pliegues de nieve, mis zapatos estaban completamente hundidos en este mar blanco, una suave y fresca brisa soplaba, mi cabello bailaba con aquella brisa y aunque no usaba la ropa adecuada para un día de invierno, no sentía ni escalofríos, en cambio sentía que la temperatura era la adecuada. Voltee a mi alrededor y solo veía blanco, di algunos pasos hacia el frente y pinos y robles empezaron a formarse con cada paso que daba._

_Rápidamente aumente el paso, la profundidad de la nieve no me era ningún obstáculo, mas bien parecía que flotaba por arriba de ella. Mientras caminaba alcancé a ver que a lo lejos se formaba una pequeña cabaña. Caminé hacia ella mientras miraba sorprendida a mí alrededor, era un día claro, la brisa era cada vez más fuerte y algunos copos de nieve comenzaban a caer. _

_Finalmente llegué a la cabaña, en la puerta de madera había un letrero que decía "Bienvenidos", exactamente como el que mi casa tiene en su puerta. Supuse que no necesitaba tocar pero me detuve antes de abrir la puerta al no saber que se encontraba detrás, tenía miedo de encontrarme con mi peor pesadilla, con Andy, con el hombre del tatuaje o con cualquier hombre que quisiera algo de mí. _

_De repente escuche una voz que venía dentro de la cabaña, cantaba una melodía y sonreí sabiendo exactamente de quién era la voz. Con confianza empuje la puerta y sentí una calidez rodear mi cuerpo. Dentro de la cabaña había una chimenea en el fondo con un fuego ardiendo en ella. Una mujer con cabello negro se encontraba inclinada en frente de la chimenea dándome la espalda. Me acerqué hacia ella y toqué su hombro._

"_Hola de vuelta" dijo Adela sonriendo "Estoy cocinando unos bombonsotes para la cena" agregó con una pequeña risa y noté que en el rincón se encontraba Ignacio sentando observando a Adela. _

_Yo reí y me di la vuelta, típico de Adela. Dirigí mi vista hacia la escalera en forma de caracol donde iba bajando Greta._

"_Pía" Greta me sonrió enormemente mientras se acercó hacia mi "Valentina te esta esperando en el techo" Mi sonrisa creció y sentí las mariposas volar dentro de mi estomago al escuchar ese nombre. "Te tiene una sorpresa" Greta me sonrió por última vez y se alejó para que pudiera pasar._

_Lentamente y con una creciente emoción subí las escaleras para después encontrarme en un pasillo ancho y largo cubierto de puertas cerradas. De una de las puertas salieron Nina y Marisa riendo. _

_Nina paro de reírse al verme y sonrió "en esta puerta esta la escalera para el techo". Marisa rio y sacudió mi cabello con su mano mientras yo entraba por la puerta. Subí las escaleras que estaban dentro y cuando llegue al final de nuevo sentí esa brisa fresca acariciar mi piel, lo único que cambiaba ahora es que ya era de noche. El techo por igual estaba cubierto de blanco y a unos cuantos pasos en frente de mi se encontraba Valentina. Mi corazón palpito dentro de mí y me acerque hacia ella, debió haber escuchado mis pasos porque de repente volteó a verme._

_Me sonrió encantadoramente y yo le sonreí de vuelta "Viniste" me dijo mientras alejaba unos mechones de su cabello rojo que habían caído en su cara. Me ofreció su mano y yo la agarré fuertemente, con una última sonrisa me guió hasta donde estaba la cornisa. _

"_Recuerdas todas esas noches que despertabas llorando porque tenías pesadillas?" Me preguntó, como olvidarlo, no había habido ni un día en el que no hubiera tenido pesadillas, todos mis sueños siempre eran iguales, mi pasado me perseguía cuando me iba a dormir._

"_Aún lo vivo" le conteste suspirando tristemente. "Greta me dijo que me tenías algo"_

_Valentina sonrió y asintió con su cabeza "No más pesadillas Pía" Valentina me dijo y yo la mire confundida._

"_Despierta" me dijo sonriendo "Hoy acaban todas las pesadillas que te persiguen…" Yo le sonreí por última vez y de repente todo a mí alrededor parecía desvanecerse. _

Abrí lentamente mis ojos con la sonrisa más grande plasmada en mis labios, levanté mi mirada y vi a Valentina durmiendo a mi lado, levanté mi brazo y apoyé mi cabeza en mi mano mientras que con la otra alejaba los mechones de cabello rojo de Valentina que se encontraban cubriendo sus ojos. Continué acariciando su cabello mientras recordaba lo que había pasado unas horas antes…

"_Te quiero" Valentina me dijo antes de conectar mis labios con los suyos. Mi corazón se disparó y poco a poco comenzó a acelerarse. Pasé mi mano por su mejilla y la mantuve ahí, sujetando su cara mientras nos besábamos. Habíamos pasado de un te adoro a un te quiero, y la sensación que sentía dentro de mi era increíble, pocos "te quiero" he escuchado en mi vida, de hecho los únicos han venido de mi mamá, y aunque se que me quería eran contadas las veces en que lo demostraba. Tuve años difíciles y a ella no parecía importarle ni poco, y luego entré a esta casa y todo cambió cuando conocí a Valentina, por primera vez a alguien le importaba lo que me pasaba y por primera vez me sentía amada y protegida._

_Puse mi otra mano en su hombro y lentamente empecé a empujarla para acostarla en la cama sin separar mis labios de los suyos, hasta que su espalda tocó con el colchón y yo me encontraba arriba de ella. La intensidad de nuestros besos subía de una forma que nunca habíamos experimentado, nos besábamos con desesperación tratando de saborear cada instante, pase mi mano por sus brazos acariciándolos suavemente y fue hasta que sentimos la necesidad de respirar que nos detuvimos. Lentamente levante mi cara y la mire directamente. "Yo también te quiero" le dije sinceramente._

_Una sonrisa lentamente se empezó a dibujar en los labios de Valentina, haciendo que las mariposas se volvieran locas dentro de mí, nos quedamos unos minutos simplemente viéndonos a los ojos, una ola de tranquilidad nos recubría. _

_Sentí las manos de Valentina acariciar delicadamente mis hombros y mi espalda y se detuvo hasta que sus manos llegaron a mis costados, comenzó haciendo pequeños círculos con sus dedos sobre mi piel y después prosiguió hacer lo que menos aguantaba en el mundo, cosquillas…_

"_Valentina!" yo reí mientras caí en la cama sobre mi lado derecho. Valentina rió conmigo y seguía haciéndome cosquillas mientras yo trataba de alejar sus manos de mi piel. _

_La verdad es que amaba las sensaciones que Valentina despertaba en mí, aunque las cosquillas me parecían odiosas, el tenerla tocándome y acariciándome era la mejor sensación en el mundo. "Ya Valentina" le dije riendo "Ya basta" Valentina rió por última vez y se acostó en la cama a mi lado, volteé a verla para encontrarme con su sonrisa, últimamente no dejábamos de sonreír, podíamos quedarnos horas simplemente sonriéndonos. _

"_Ven acá" ella me dijo mientras levantaba su brazo para que pudiera abrazarla._

_Felizmente me acerqué hacia ella y recargué mi cabeza en su pecho, ella puso su brazo alrededor de mí y me mantuvo cerca. Ojalá todas las noches fueran así de ahora en adelante. Suspire profundamente y cerré mis ojos, supongo que Valentina también hizo lo mismo porque después de unos minutos nos quedamos completamente dormidas. Si alguien vino a buscarnos para bajar a cenar jamás nos enteramos._

Me acerqué a la cara de Valentina y muy lentamente le fui dejando pequeños besos en su mejilla, de ahí pase a su frente, a su nariz, a sus labios y la sentí sonreír mientras la besaba. Levante mi cabeza y la miré, sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche. Se veía cada segundo más hermosa, o tal vez cada segundo me enamoraba mucho más de ella.

"Hola" le dije en voz baja, ella rió y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello suavemente. "Hola" me dijo de regreso. Yo le sonreí y pase mis dedos por sus labios, sonreí aún mas cuando sentí que Valentina besó cada uno de ellos "Tuve un sueño" le dije felizmente.

Ella levantó sus cejas y me miró curiosamente "¿Y que soñaste?" me preguntó.

Yo sonreí y suspire alegremente recordando mis sueño "Digamos que por primera vez en dos años no tuve pesadillas" Valentina me miró con una sonrisa en sus labios, la forma en que me miraba literalmente me hacía temblar, nunca nadie me había mirado de la forma en que lo hace ella.

"¿Qué cambio ahora?" Me preguntó, y era obvio que ella sabía la respuesta, su sonrisa me lo decía, solo quería que yo le respondiera como quiera.

"¿No es obvio?" le pregunté y ella solamente sacudió su cabeza "Porque tu estás conmigo" le contesté. Valentina mordió su labio inferior y se sentó en la cama, yo imité sus movimientos luchando con la urgencia de besarla de nueva. Valentina puso su brazo alrededor de mí y yo recargue mi cabeza en su hombro "Yo haré todo para que jamás vuelvas a tener pesadillas" Y yo en mi interior sabía que así sería, estos últimos meses había pasado los días más felices y maravillosos de mi vida.

"¿Sabes que?" me preguntó mientras plantaba un beso sobre mi cabeza. Yo cerré mis ojos absorbiendo la sensación de tener a Valentina cerca y le contesté en voz baja "¿Que?"

Valentina suspiro y con una pequeña risa dijo "Me estoy muriendo de hambre!" Yo cubrí mi cara en su cuello y comencé a reírme. "Ay Valentina" le dije mientras continuaba riéndome. Algo que amaba de Valentina es que tenía la facilidad de hacerme reír tanto, podríamos estar sin hacer nada y jamás me aburriría con ella.

"Se que me escucharé mucho como Marisa" Valentina rió "¿Pero crees que podamos ir a la cocina?" Yo levanté mi cara de su cuello todavía riendo y le dije sinceramente "Por ti todo". Valentina rió dulcemente y puso su mano en mi mejilla "¡Así me gusta!" exclamó felizmente. Yo reí de nuevo y me acerqué a darle un beso que ella muy feliz regreso.

Con eso me levanté de la cama y estiré mis brazos para que Valentina los sujetará "Vamos a buscarte comida" Valen sujeto mis dos manos y yo la jalé "Amor" le agregué riendo. Claro ahora podía llamarle como quisiera, todos esos apodos que las parejas se ponen, tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo, no iba a desaprovecharlo, quería que todos supieran que estaba enamorada.

Valentina me sonrió y se acercó a darme un beso en la frente "Tu eres un amor" me dijo. Yo sonreí tímidamente y evadí su mirada "Ay Valen". Al igual que tenía la facilidad de hacerme reír, también sabía exactamente como hacer que me sonrojara. Valentina rió y puso su mano en mi barbilla y la levantó para que pudiera verla "Es la verdad" me dijo seriamente. Yo solo la mire agradecida de que por fin tenía la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Yo sacudí mi cabeza y le sonreí "Eres fatal, deja de hacerme sonrojar y vamos a comer" Pasé mi mano por su cabello y lo desordené un poco, Valentina rió y agarró mi mano para que juntas saliéramos del cuarto. El pasillo estaba completamente obscuro, era cerca de la media noche y todas estaban dormidas ya, si es que no hicieron el intento de fugarse.

"Oye 'amor'" Valentina me dijo resaltando la última palabra y las dos nos echamos a reír. Aún era muy extraño que nos llamáramos por esos nombres, pero me hacía increíblemente feliz escucharlo.

"A ver astronauta" le dije poniendo mi mano sobre su boca para evitar que siguiera riéndose "Hay q estar calladitas para no despertar a los gorilas de Kike".

De nueva cuenta agarré su mano y nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras, mientras bajábamos Valentina se acercó lo suficiente para murmurar en mi oído "Así que tu serás la que manda en está relación" me dijo seriamente.

Yo comencé a reírme nuevamente y volteé a verla para encontrarla igual de doblada de la risa como yo "Despertaste muy graciosita Valentina".

"Aww" Valentina dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla "Es que me encanta hacerte reír, tienes una risa hermosa." De nuevo la timidez me invadió y tuve que bajar mi mirada para evitar verla, era impresionante como podía ser una bestia y enfrentar a Kike, pero cuando se trataba de Valentina simplemente me cohibía.

Valentina pasó a lado mío y jaló de mi mano "Vamos, que estoy que me desmayo" Yo solté una pequeña risa y deje que Valen me guiará. Cuando bajamos las escaleras se me ocurrió una idea, era hora de vengarme de las cosquillas. Sonreí juguetonamente y sin darle aviso alguno a Valentina, salté a su espalda.

"Pía!" Valentina gritó sorprendida, yo reí y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello "Acuérdate que yo soy la que manda mi amor" le murmuré coquetamente en el oído. Valentina dio una risa nerviosa y sujetó mis brazos con sus manos. "¿Ah si?" Valen me preguntó juguetonamente.

"Mmhm" Yo le murmuré mientras me acerqué a su cuello para besarlo, sentía a Valentina temblar con mis besos.

Valentina dio algunos pasos y luego dijo "Entonces espero no te importe que haga esto" y con eso se agarró a correr por toda la sala hasta llegar a la cocina. "Esta bien, esta bien" le dije mientras soltaba mis brazos de su cuello "me bajo". Me baje de su espalda y agarré su brazo para voltearla hacia mi. "Antes de que cenemos" le dije mientras me acercaba hacia ella "Primero…" puse mi mano en su mejilla y acerqué su cara hacia mi "Necesito un..." junte mis labios con los suyos y nos besamos por un par de minutos en la oscuridad de la cocina. Como había pasado en nuestro cuarto la intensidad de nuestros besos aumentaba, lentamente comencé a empujarla hacia el refrigerador, pero en el proceso alcanzamos a patear una silla que cayó al suelo causando tremendo ruido. Rápidamente nos separamos y escuchamos un murmuro venir de la sala.

Volteé a ver a Valentina preocupada y le murmuré "Los guardias de Kike" nos quedamos calladas unos minutos esperando que el murmuro de los guardias se detuviera, minutos después pudimos respirar tranquilas al notar que los ruidos habían callado.

"Busquemos la comida rápido antes de que regresen" Valentina me dijo, yo asentí con mi cabeza y muy calladamente nos dirigimos al refrigerador. "Tu busca y yo cuido" le dije a Valentina quien se encontraba sacando varias cosas ya para la cena. Me aleje un poco de la cocina y di unos pasos en dirección a la sala, quería estar segura de que no nos descubrirían, en suficientes enredos estaba metida con Kike ya para meterme ahora en un problema. Cuidadosamente me asomé hacia la sala y me sorprendí al ver que no había nadie, pero de repente sentí a una persona caminar atrás de mi, sentía su respiración atrás de mi cuello y tenía miedo de voltear, sentía la respiración de esa persona acercarse cada vez más y más. Me congele y me preparé para lo peor.

"¿Qué haces Pía?" Valentina murmuró en mi oído, yo cerré mis ojos y deje salir el respiro que me tenía guardado, Valentina me las iba a pagar ahora. Volteé a verla y la encontré dándome una sonrisa dulce mientras sostenía una bolsa en su mano. He dicho ya que Valentina cada vez está mas hermosa? Olvidándome de lo que iba hacer, agarré su cara entre mis manos y la besé ferozmente. Valentina soltó la bolsa que sujetaba y puso sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, yo puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y me le acerqué lo más que podía.

Valentina me guió hasta el centro de la sala sin detener nuestros besos y muy lentamente me recostó sobre el sillón. Millones de sensaciones pasaron por mi cuerpo, los besos de Valentina eran adictivos, necesitaba más de ella, pero esté no era nuestro día de suerte. El pánico recorrió nuestro cuerpo cuando repentinamente la luz de la sala se prendió, Valen se separó de mi y me miró preocupada, rápidamente volteamos a ver quien había entrado al cuarto.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" Escuchamos la voz preguntar.

* * *

_continuara..._


	7. Chapter 7

Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios =D

**JackieVodka: **gracias en verdad por seguir mi historia y por tus comentarios q me hicieron sonreir haha, gracias :)

**yasliz: **q locura con las super amigas, ojalá nos hablaran a todas nosotras para hacer una 2nda temporada como se nos plazca! gracias por tu comentario :)

**ginebraremyhadley**: yo tuve pesima suerte con mi regalo haha, espero q tu no ;) y espero muy próximamente leer tu historia de pialentina =D

**basketcase89**: me alegra que te haya parecido lindo, ojalá esté te parezca tmb :)

**Valentona**: Q gusto q te hayas pasado a leer mi fic y a comentar, te lo aprecio mucho =) y q mas quisiera ayudarles! necesitan pero una supera ayudota con sus finales!

**jossy:** ya pronto kike dejará de ser un obstaculo para poder pasar a un final feliz =)

Feliz Navidad a todas, les mandó mis mejores deseos!

* * *

**-Valentina-**

Me encontraba totalmente absorbida en otro mundo, mantenía mis ojos cerrados y mis manos automáticamente se movían tratando de acariciar cada rincón del cuerpo de está increíble mujer que desde hace unas horas ya era mía. El besar a Pía se volvía cada vez más una experiencia intoxicante, cada beso era un placer y cada caricia era inolvidable, la pasión que comenzaba a encenderse era solamente el resultado de todo el amor y cariño que nos teníamos, me encontraba experimentando sensaciones que jamás en mi vida había sentido y que por mucho superaban mis expectativas. Cada vez quería y necesitaba más de ella, mi alrededor y la realidad fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco mientras me consumía cada vez mas en los labios de Pía, hasta que una luz muy brillante despertó mis sentidos de vuelta y cuando volví a mi realidad me di cuenta que alguien había encendido la luz de la sala.

Rápidamente levanté mi cabeza y mire a Pía, las dos compartíamos la misma cara de pánico y preocupación, entre nuestra sorpresa y miedo de voltear a ver quién había entrado escuchamos una voz que nos llamó.

"¿Qué hacen aquí" escuchamos la voz preguntar desde la puerta. Suspiré aliviadamente y me alejé de Pía para sentarme en el sillón y ella hizo lo mismo. "Mari, que susto!" le exclamé estando más tranquila ya, sentía que el alma me volvía al cuerpo, tremendo desastre hubiera sido que la persona que nos descubriera fuera Kike o alguno de sus guardias.

"Perdón" Marisa rió y se acercó a nosotras "Es que escuche unos ruidos y como los gorilas de Kike no pueden estar a está hora en la casa, me preocupe"

"Fresca Mari" Pía dijo mientras jugaba con su fleco, yo sonreí y me quedé unos segundos observándola, se veía adorable cuando hacía eso. "Ya nos íbamos a nuestro cuarto" Pía agregó y asentí con mi cabeza, al voltear a ver a Marisa noté que una sonrisa sugestiva estaba congelada en sus labios.

"¿Y que estaban haciendo acá?" Marisa preguntó con aquella mirada curiosa pero a la vez sugestiva.

Pía y yo nos miramos y nos sonrojamos recordando lo que estábamos haciendo unos minutos antes de que Marisa nos interrumpiera. Pía miró hacia el suelo y dijo "Hm yo, perdón nosotras…" Yo reí calladamente al ver lo nerviosa y avergonzada que estaba Pía de que Marisa nos había encontrado en la posición en la que estábamos. Yo le sonreí y decidí salvarla "Tenía hambre Mari" le dije a Marisa volteándola a ver "Pía me acompaño a la cocina".

"Ahhh" Marisa dijo extendiendo el sonido de la palabra juguetonamente "Hambre" dijo mientras volteaba a vernos una a la otra sonriendo "Mucha hambre diría yo" agregó mientras con sus ojos indicaba al sillón donde estábamos sentadas. Reí con su comentario porque obviamente nos había visto besándonos, pero yo le seguí el juego. "Sí, toda esa bolsa es la comida" le dije mientras señalaba la bolsa que se encontraba tirada cerca de la puerta de la sala.

Marisa volteó a ver la bolsa y luego movió su mirada hacia mi "Si ya veo" ella dijo asintiendo "¿Pero como es que la bolsa esta hasta allá y ustedes acá eh?" Marisa levantó su dedo índice a su boca y comenzó a morderse la uña tratando de disimular la sonrisa que colgaba de sus labios, pero era más que obvia.

"Ay Mari" Pía dijo haciendo un gesto de indiferencia "Cosas raras pasan en esta casa" Volteé a verla y le sonreí sorprendiéndome de lo roja que estaba, miré a Marisa y seguí con la excusa "Si, tu no ves que Agrieta en la noche se vuelve Lola, ah y q a Nina se le cae el cabello" Pía asintió y continuo "Si Mari, pasan cosas rarísimas aquí."

Marisa rió no creyéndonos del todo y yo sacudí mi cabeza riendo, si Marisa sabía de nosotras dos sinceramente no me importaba, era demasiado obvio desde antes que entre Pía y yo existía algo, todas podían verlo. "¿Oye Mari?" Yo empecé a preguntarle "¿Y que haces tu acá?"

"Ah,¿yo?" Marisa dijo señalándose a si mi misma "Yo vine por agua, tenía sed" Pía y yo nos quedamos calladas y la observamos no creyendo lo que nos decía, Marisa suspiro al ver que no nos tragamos su excusa "Bueno, me dio hambre, si? Pero no le digan a Nina por favor"

Yo reí al ver lo preocupada que estaba porque Nina se enterará que estaba rompiendo la dieta, últimamente Marisa estaba aferrada en bajar de peso, algo que a excepción de Nina, nadie lo creía necesario, Marisa tenía una chispa que podría cautivar a quién fuera, no necesitaba de dietas, ella era una chica increíble y hermosa, por dentro y fuera. "Fresca, fresca no le diremos nada" le dije tranquilizándola.

"Oigan yo no se ustedes pero no deberíamos irnos ya, antes de que alguien vea la luz prendida?" Pía nos preguntó preocupada, muy envuelta en nuestra conversación había olvidado que ya era muy tarde y si alguien nos encontraba aquí estaríamos metidas en problemas.

"Hm" Marisa dijo observando la bolsa que estaba en la entrada de la sala "¿Me invitan?" dijo indicando la bolsa con sus ojos.

Pía y yo nos echamos una carcajada al escuchar eso, era impresionante como Marisa tenía su cabeza en la comida siempre, probablemente ella y Fatu sí hacen buena pareja, claro ella pensaba que nosotros no teníamos idea de que algo estaba desenvolviéndose ahí. "Claro Mari" le dijimos.

"Yei!" Marisa exclamó felizmente y se levantó rápidamente a ir por la bolsa. Pía y yo nos volteamos a ver y nos sonreímos dulcemente, me levante del sofá y le ofrecí mi mano, ella la tomó y se levantó mientras me daba una mirada encantadora haciéndome sentir las mariposas aletear en el estomago, su sonrisa definitivamente era mi debilidad. Yo la jalé hacia mi cuerpo y le di un fuerte abrazo por unos segundos absorbiendo su aroma, moría de ganas por tenerla cerca. Las sensaciones que corrían en mi cuerpo al abrazarla eran indescriptibles. Del otro lado de la sala Marisa nos observaba con una sonrisa alegre y comprensiva dibujada en sus labios. Solté a Pía y con las manos juntas salimos de la sala.

Subimos las escaleras con Marisa caminando detrás de nosotras cargando la bolsa "De ahora en adelante, yo seré una Píalentina fan". Marisa dijo muy orgullosa de si misma.

Pía y yo la volteamos a ver confundidas "¿una que?" Pía le preguntó riendo.

"Una Píalentina fan" Marisa repitió mientras paso junto a nosotras en las escaleras "Así como Brad Pitt y Angelina son Brangelina, ustedes son Pialentina" Yo reí y volteé a ver a Pía sacudiendo la cabeza "Tus ideas Marisa" En mi interior estaba realmente feliz con ese nombre.

"Bueno yo las dejo" Marisa dijo sonriendo "Que pasen una noche deli" dijo recalcando la última palabra y con eso se fue a su cuarto cargando un sándwich.

Pia y yo entramos a nuestro cuarto y yo puse la bolsa en la mesita de noche a lado de mi cama, ya que por fin estábamos solas y en un lugar donde no nos iban a interrumpir pensaba retomar la situación en la que nos habíamos quedado. "En donde nos quedamos?" le pregunte a Pía sonriendo sugestivamente.

"Hm" Pía sonrió y se acercó poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello "En algo parecido a esto" dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los míos, mi corazón poco a poco comenzaba a acelerarse y prácticamente se detuvo cuando nuestros labios se tocaron.

Nos besamos por unos segundos hasta que me alejé, le sonreí y me senté en la cama invitándola a hacer lo mismo, ella imitó mi movimiento y de nuevo se acercó a besarme, yo acepte felizmente y pasé mi mano por su mejilla acercando su cara todavía más a la mía intensificando el beso.

Delicadamente la empujé hacia la cama hasta que estábamos acostadas lado a lado sin romper el beso. Nos besábamos suavemente, cada beso era más dulce que el otro, puse mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y la acerqué a mi, ella rompió el beso y me miro a los ojos, con tan solo mirarme me dijo todo lo que yo quería escuchar, le sonreí y le di un beso en la frente, ella se acurruco hacia mi y yo recargue mi cabeza arriba de la suya. Minutos después nos quedamos dormidas en esa posición.

Al otro día despertamos aún abrazadas, la felicidad que sentía en mi era enorme, era increíble como una serie de situaciones que me llevaron a esta casa pudieron cambiar mi vida enormemente, jamás había estado tan feliz y jamás me había sentido tan bien conmigo misma, de cierta forma, me daba miedo cuando llegará la hora de salir de la casa de Maca.

Yo fui la primera en despertar, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la imagen de Pía durmiendo tranquilamente, sonreí y jugué con su fleco unos minutos hasta que Pía comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco. Me sonrió de vuelta con una cara de medio dormida y yo sonreí aún más.

"Ahora si tenemos que bajar con todas" le dije en voz baja mientras pasaba mis dedos por su mejilla.

"Lo se" Ella me dijo silenciosamente "con todas y con Kike" agregó girando los ojos. De repente sentí crecer el enojo dentro de mí, la situación con Kike no había acabado y aunque había olvidado todo, nuevamente sentí que volví a la realidad en la que nos encontrábamos. Suspirando me levanté de la cama jalando a Pía conmigo.

"Ojala un carro le pasará por encima" pensé en voz alta, la rabia creciendo dentro de mí. Pía se acercó a mí y pasó sus manos por mis brazos reconfortándome "No te preocupes por el sí? No dejaré que suceda nada" Yo sonreí y asentí con mi cabeza. Pía se acercó a mí y ligeramente me dio un beso en los labios. "Bajemos rápido, antes de que vengan a buscarnos y se nos armé algo".

Con eso las dos nos cambiamos y nos arreglamos para bajar, a enfrentar otro día más a Don Kikin. Cuando llegamos al comedor nos dimos cuenta que ya éramos las últimas en bajar y las demás ya se encontraban en la mesa desayunando, di una pequeña risa al ver que Marisa estaba amargamente comiendo solamente un plato de fruta, al menos ya sabíamos a que hora del día realmente buscaba comida.

"Vaya" Adela dijo mientras comía su desayuno "Hasta que nos deleitan con su presencia" Yo reí y le di un ligero golpe en la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras Pía y yo nos sentábamos a su lado.

Silenciosamente comimos todas, con Kike ahí presente la verdad que no teníamos ganas de más y tratamos de comer lo más rápido posible para poder irnos de la mesa. Cuando terminamos Pía, Brenda y yo nos fuimos a la cocina a limpiar y arreglar los platos.

Mientras Pía lavaba los platos, yo los secaba y Brenda los guardaba en las repisas. Cuando estábamos a punto de terminar algo curioso sucedió que me llamó la atención.

"¿Pía?" Brenda la llamó mientras acomodaba el último plato en la repisa. Pía levantó la mirada después de secarse las manos. La mire cuidadosamente y noté que se veía incomoda por la forma en que abría y cerraba sus manos.

"¿Si?" Ella le contestó mirándola curiosamente así como yo lo hacía.

"Hm" Brenda volteó a verme por un segundo y luego volteó su mirada a Pía "Quería ver si podía hablar contigo un momento"

Entendí la indirecta perfectamente, Brenda quería hablar con Pía solamente, pero yo me resistía a irme, mi curiosidad me ganaba, pero al final decidí que si no me quería ahí me iría, Pía me lo contaría después. Agarré la toalla que estaba usando para secar los platos y la tiré al fregadero "Bueno, creo que yo iré a ver que hace Adela" les dije mientras volteaba a verlas, la curiosidad creciendo cada vez más en mi.

Estaba a punto de irme cuando Pía agarró mi mano "Valen" me dijo y yo voltee a verla "¿Me esperas en el patio?" Yo le sonreí y asentí con mi cabeza "Claro" le dije, rápidamente volteé a ver a Brenda y le di una pequeña sonrisa que ella también regreso, con eso solté la mano de Pía y salí de la cocina en busca de Adela.

Mientras subía las escaleras y me dirigía al cuarto de Adela y Greta, lo único que pasaba por mi mente era que tan importante era lo que quería decirle Brenda a Pía que yo no podía quedarme, la verdad que no se me ocurría ni una sola idea. Además de que tontamente sentía un poco de celos, yo no sabía ni quién era Brenda, ni de donde venía ni porque estaba aquí, por lo tanto no le tenía mucha confianza. Finalmente llegué al cuarto de Adela y abrí la puerta sin tocar, cuando entre la vi sentada en la cama observando su muñeca, como siempre lo hacia cuando estaba preocupada por algo.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mi y la saludé "Hola Ade" le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama a lado de ella. Ella volteó a verme aún sujetando su muñeca y me sonrió, detrás de esa sonrisa se encontraba algo que la molestaba.

"Valen" me dijo con cierta alegría en su voz "Ahora no vienes con tu siamesa, q raro" me dijo sonriendo. Yo sonreí con ella, todos en esta casa habían notado que desde el primer día Pía y yo éramos inseparables, lo cuál me llenaba de felicidad, desde muy temprano sabíamos que había algo mas. "No" yo le contesté y después agregué "Se quedo hablando con Brenda" le dije un tanto fastidiada, si, definitivamente estaba celosa.

Adela frunció el ceño confundida del porqué Brenda estaría con Pía, al menos yo no era la única que lo encontraba raro "Uy y ese milagro, la nueva quiere hacerse amigas de todas o que?" Yo sacudí mi cabeza "Yo no se, solo se que quería hablar con Pía a solas" le dije mientras desordenaba mi cabello con mi mano.

Adela me sonrió sintiendo mi incomodidad con el tema y me dijo "Bueno, tu tranqui, que de seguro Pía va ir a correr con el chisme contigo" Las dos reímos sabiendo que lo que decía Adela era verdad. Estos últimos días me había apegado mucho a Adela, especialmente desde que Pía pudo irse de la casa, se había convertido en más que una compañera, una amiga quizás?

"Y tu que?" le pregunté finalmente "No se le ha caído el pelo a la muñeca de tanto que la peinas?" le pregunte juguetonamente.

"No, pero no falta nada para que le salgan canas como a mi porque ya no aguanto al odioso de Kike" Adela dijo mientras ponía la muñeca en la cama. Yo asentí mi cabeza estando de acuerdo con ella. En ese momento escuchamos la puerta abrirse y volteamos a ver quién era; era Marisa, probablemente ya estaba cansada con Nina sobre su bobada esa de casarse. Marisa era otra de las chicas con la que me había apegado más, además de que era la única en esta casa que sabía con seguridad que Pía y yo éramos algo más.

Marisa cerró la puerta y se mantuvo parada "¿Qué hacen?" Nos pregunto a las dos. Yo la mire y le hice un gesto de indiferencia "Nada" le contesté "Solo hablamos de lo insoportable que es Kike"

"Si tan solo pudiera salir de aquí" Adela dijo repente y yo voltee a verla. Con el tono de su voz sabía que estaba planeando algo, y cuando Adela planeaba algo, todas sabíamos que el resultado eran problemas para ella y para todas. "Oigan y si me ayudan a salir de aquí?" Adela preguntó con una sonrisa.

Sabía las consecuencias que traería si la ayudábamos a escapar, pero algo me decía que Adela no quería escaparse simplemente porque sí, la cercanía que había establecido con ella me hacía sentir que trataría de ayudarnos mientras estuviera fuera. Mire a Marisa y supuse que ella también estaba pensando lo mismo que yo. Finalmente suspire y pensé en acceder, la verdad es que ya no había nada más que perder. "Esta bien" le dije y Marisa sonrió accediendo también.

Después de elaborar el plan para ayudar a Adela a salir de la casa camine hacia el patio donde le dije a Pía que me encontraría con ella. Moría de las ganas de enterarme sobre lo que ella y Brenda hablaron, pero tampoco quería verme muy metida, tan solo esperaba que Pía me lo digiera sin que yo tuviera que preguntar.

Al llegar al patio, vi que Pía ya se encontraba ahí sentada arriba de la mesa, lo pensativa que se veía me preocupa. Rápidamente me acerqué hacia ella y me senté a su lado, ligeramente toqué su brazo. "Estas bien?" le pregunté preocupada, ella me miró a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos estaban nublados con lágrimas, lo cuál me hizo preocuparme más. Que le había dicho Brenda que la tenía así.

"¿Segura que estás bien?" Le pregunté nuevamente, me mataba ver a Pía con los ojos llorosos, estaba tan acostumbrada a su sonrisa ya.

Pía asintió de nuevo, pero dirigió su mirada al suelo "Si Valen, solo que la charla con Brenda me hizo recordar varias cosas de mi pasado" Eso era, lo único que podía tener a Pía así era recordar toda la porquería que vivió. Suspiré tristemente al verla así de afligida, me acerqué a ella y puse mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros abrazándola hacia mí.

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunté curiosamente mientras la mantenía cerca de mí. Pía suspiro y finalmente dijo "Brenda estaba en el mismo lugar que yo, por eso se me hacia conocida" Puso mi mano en mi pierna y empezó a trazar pequeños círculos en ella mientras continuaba "Solamente hablamos un poquito, de que había pasado con nosotras, la verdad que no quiero recordar" Yo la abracé fuertemente y le di un beso en la cabeza "No te preocupes, no me digas más"

Pía levantó su cabeza mirándome y me sonrió "Y tu que hiciste mientras?" me preguntó mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su suéter.

Yo mordí mi labio inferior y debatí en decirle lo del plan con Adela, pero me era muy difícil mantenerle secretos a Pía, además de que si se enteraba sin que yo le digiera presentía que me metería en problemas con ella, así que mejor decidí decirle.

"Ayudamos a Adela con un plan, Marisa y yo" Pía me miro con una cara de interés y a la vez de preocupación "Ayudarla en que exactamente" Me preguntó.

Sabía que su reacción al decirle no sería buena, "Hm" murmuré mientras arreglaba mi fleco nerviosamente "A escapar de la casa" le dije finalmente. Las palabras apenas habían salido de mi boca cuando Pía rápidamente se paró y me miro con una cara de desaprobación, "Valentina como vas a ayudarla a hacer eso!" Me preguntó con cierto enojo en su voz.

Yo me encogí de hombros y suspiré profundamente "Pía, la verdad es que no me importa mucho si Adela se escapa o no, además de que siento que ella nos ayudará si sale."

Pía resopló y sacudió su cabeza "Valen, Adela solo se ayuda a si misma" me dijo en voz alta. Yo evadí su mirada y mire al piso, no quería pelearme con ella de nuevo. Escuché a Pía suspirar y con una voz más tranquila me dijo "No hagas esto, que pasa si te metes en problemas con Kike?" Me preguntó preocupada.

Yo me levanté de la mesa y la mire a los ojos "Pía no pasará nada, además no se, siento que algo bueno saldrá de esto, no confías en mi?" Pía me miró insegura por un momento y después suspiro "Si, si confió en ti" finalmente me dijo.

"Entonces créeme que todo saldrá bien" le dije sonriendo "Ahora, vayamos a preparar la cena que ahí empieza el plan"

* * *

**-Pía-**

No se porque sentía que algo malo iba a salir de esto. Ayudar a Adela solo traía problemas siempre y no quería a Valentina metiéndose en esto, pero si ella estaba decidida la ayudaría. Eso era algo que me gustaba de ella, siempre hacia lo que quería sin que nada se lo impidiera.

Después de tener nuestra charla en el patio, nos fuimos al comedor a ayudar al resto de las niñas a terminar con la cena, porque ahora que Kike era el amo y señor de la casa nosotras teníamos la obligación de limpiar, hacer la cena y recoger, como si fuéramos sus sirvientas!

En fin, yo no tenía idea de cómo iba a resultar esto de ayudar a Adela a escapar de la casa porque todo se veía normal, hicimos la cena y nos sentamos en el comedor en los mismos lugares de siempre. Valentina, Adela y yo de un lado, Nina, Marisa y Greta del otro, y las nuevas adiciones a la mesa, Brenda y Kike en los extremos.

Apenas nos habíamos sentado en la mesa, cuando se desató toda la locura.

"Oye, oye!" Valentina le gritó a Adela mientras las dos agarraban un frasco de sal "Yo la agarre primero" Ya sabía a donde se dirigía esto, me dieron ganas de reír al ver a Valentina tan metida en su papel. A esa pelea también se metió Marisa, había olvidado por completo que Marisa era parte de esto también.

"Las odio!" Adela gritó "Las odio a todas!" Voltee a ver a Kike que se encontraba totalmente desconcertado, no sabía que era meterse con las niñas mal de está casa, lo cuál me hizo sonreír con orgullo. Al final todas estaban confundidas gritándose una a la otra, Nina estaba gritando una bobada de tener comida vegetariana, Adela y Valentina se gritaban su odio mutuo y Greta y Brenda solamente miraban.

Finalmente Kike reacciono y nos grito a todas "YA BASTA!" dijo levantándose de la mesa y todas volteamos a verlo "Se van a su cuarto todos que no tengo tiempo de estar lidiando con sus estupideces, y tu Adela" dijo señalándola "Te vas a la biblioteca" Kike lanzó su servilleta a la mesa y salió del comedor gritando maldiciones en el trayecto.

Rápidamente volteé a ver a Valentina y a Adela para ver que más harían, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar otra cosa, Valentina, Marisa y Adela salieron del comedor aún gritándose de cosas, dejándonos a las demás mirándonos confundidas.

"¿Qué les pasa a éstas ahora?" Greta me preguntó, yo solamente encogí mis hombros y fingiendo que no sabía le dije "No se, ya sabes como están las hormonas aquí".

"Bueno, arreglemos todo este desastre" Greta dijo mientras recogía los platos "Antes de que Kike nos mandé a la biblioteca también." Brenda y yo ayudamos a Greta a levantar los platos de la mesa y cuando íbamos a entrar a la cocina, Brenda me murmuró "Segura que no sabes que pasa?" Yo sacudí mi cabeza y me fui a dejar los platos al fregadero aún preocupada por los problemas en los que se metería Valentina por hacer esto.

Al terminar con la cocina, mientras las demás no veían, me escapé para ir a buscar a Valentina, algo me decía que ella sería la que estaría en la biblioteca. Antes de entrar, por la puerta alcance a ver a alguien sentada dando la espaldas y con una capucha puesta, Valentina se había hecho pasar por Adela. Muy silenciosamente abrí la puerta de la biblioteca y la llamé "Valen…"

Valentina volteó a verme con cara de sorpresa y espantó "Ay Pía, no me espantes así, Kike ya vino aquí"

Así que el plan de ayudar a escapar a Adela había funcionado, pero aún así Valentina no estaba libre de los problemas en los que se metería, con ese pensamiento en mi mente fui a la silla que se encontraba a lado de Valentina y me senté en ella "No has pensado en que hará Kike cuando sepa que tu y Marisa están atrás de esto?" Le pregunté.

Valentina simplemente sacudió su cabeza "Ya te dije Pía, confía en mi" Valentina dijo sonriendo "Yo se lo que hago". Me dijo en voz baja.

Confiaba en ella pero claramente Valentina no sabía lo que hacia y lo descubrimos cuando de repente la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de una manera agresiva, levantamos la vista y vimos a Kike entrar, el pánico corrió en mi, ya sabíamos que Kike era capaz de todo. "¿Dónde está Adela?" preguntó gritándonos.

Valentina se volteó en la silla y le dijo "Aquí no" Kike giró los ojos y la vio con malicia "Obvio que aquí no" En ese instante una persona más entró por la puerta, era Marisa, ella también estaba metida hasta el fondo en esto. "Que pasa aquí?" Marisa preguntó.

Kike volteó a verla con la misma cara de malicia que le dio a Valentina "Pasa que Adela no está" dijo amargamente.

Marisa frunció el ceño y fingiendo sorpresa preguntó "¿En serio?"

"En serio!" Kike gritó asustándonos a las tres "Y quiero verlas a todas en la sala, especialmente a ti" dijo señalando a Marisa "Y a ti" agregó señalando a Valentina.

Me congele cuando su dedo apuntó a Valentina, ella era mi fuerza en está casa y si Kike le hacía algo me derrumbaría de nuevo.

* * *

_continuara..._


	8. Chapter 8

**yasliz:** con gusto ayudaría hacer las 20 temporadas solo con ellas :) gracias por comentar :)

**JackieVodka:** No me demoraré en actualizar, pero espero tu tampoco lo hagas, que me tienes picada con tu fic :)

**ginebraremyhadley**: q bueno que te sigue gustando mi historia y gracias por seguir comentado =) y yo tampoco puedo quejarme de lo q recibí :D

**basketcase89**: oo si, yo soy toda una pialentina fan tambien :)

* * *

**-Pía-**

Mi corazón se detuvo cuando Kike rugió que especialmente quería hablar con Valentina. Sabíamos ya de lo que era capaz y especialmente yo ya lo había enfrentado, y por más fácil que se volvía jugar con el, el pánico aún corría en mi cuerpo cuando me encontraba a solas con él, y este era el mismo miedo que sentía ahorita. Valentina se había convertido en parte fundamental de mi mejoría, me ayudó a sentirme bien conmigo misma, a darle vuelta al pasado, a enfrentar la vida y especialmente me ayudo a confiar.

Incluso cuando dejé la casa extrañaba tanto la seguridad que ella me daba que prácticamente tenía que venir diario a está casa a estar con ella. Conociendo a Kike podría mandarlas muy lejos de aquí, igual a la granja o a alguna otra casa, la verdad es que no sabía que esperar, no era como Maca que te regañaba, te mandaba a tu cuarto y esperaba que reflexionarás, no, Kike simplemente actuaba.

Marisa, Valentina y yo caminamos detrás de Kike mientras salíamos de la biblioteca, nos dirigimos a la sala en silencio, por más que Vale me había dicho que sabía lo que hacía en su cara se notaba cierta preocupación. Al menos algo que me tranquilizaba era que Valentina siempre se salía con la suya, en cierta parte si confiaba en ella, pero eso no detenía la palpitación de mi corazón dentro de mi pecho ni el miedo de que Kike nos separará a mi y a Valen.

Cuando entramos a la sala el resto de las niñas ya se encontraban sentadas esperando, Marisa fue a sentarse a lado de Nina y Valentina y yo nos sentamos lado a lado en uno de los sillones. Baje mi mirada hacia la mano de Valentina y con un rápido movimiento la tomé entre las mías, apretándola fuertemente.

"¿Qué hicieron ahora estas?" Nina dijo demandando saber "Tengo muchos preparativos que hacer para mi boda y cada segundo que paso aquí es pérdida de mi tiempo". Gire mis ojos con su comentario, Nina seguía con su estupidez de la boda y nosotras aquí con los nervios de punta para ver que pasaría después.

Kike al igual que yo giró los ojos "Pasa que estas dos" dijo señalando a Marisa y a Valentina "Ayudaron a Adela a escapar y ahora se largarán de está casa". Automáticamente apreté aún mas la mano de Valentina, a esto era lo que temía, que seguiría ahora, la Granja? Un reformatorio?.

Valentina me miró de reojo rápidamente al sentir la presión en su mano y luego volteó su mirada a Kike. "A ver, nosotras no podemos irnos de aquí sin la orden de un juez" dijo tranquilamente.

Kike rió de manera burlona y fría haciendo que me congelara con miedo y desprecio "Yo hice todo legalmente y mañana ustedes se van de aquí".

Valentina sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie, como aún mantenía su mano agarrada con la mia me levantó con ella "Irnos a donde!" ella preguntó en voz alta "No nos puedes echar de aquí"

Kike rió nuevamente y nos vio con la malicia a todas "Son todas bobas o que? Que no se han dado cuenta que yo puedo hacer lo que quiera!"

Valentina resopló y lo vio con desprecio "Y a donde nos vas a mandar? A la granja?" Kike sonrió y le respondió "No, desde hoy, tu y Marisa son libres de irse!" Yo lo mire confundida y en voz baja le pregunté "Como que libres?"

Kike asintió con su cabeza y repitió "Si, libres, Marisa y Valentina son libres de irse a sus casas, a la calle, a donde se les pegué la gana, solo que no vengan a joderme más a mí". Yo cerré mis ojos un segundo y volteé a ver a Valentina, ella sintió mi mirada y volteó a verme, sus ojos se notaban preocupados y tristes, no estábamos preparadas para esto. Yo sacudí mi cabeza, el enojo creciendo en mí, le había dicho que no hiciera esto, bruscamente solté su mano y salí de la sala sintiendo la mirada de Valentina quemar mi espalda mientras salía.

No volteé ni un segundo a verla, cada segundo que pasaba me enojaba más, como pudo poner en riesgo su estancia en está casa. Yo sabía que está sensación de enojo que sacudía mi cuerpo no era más que un mecanismo para reprimir la tristeza que en realidad sentía. Valentina era libre de irse de la casa ya, era un poco contradictorio sentirme enojada por eso, no importara como lo hubiera conseguido. Pero en estos momentos solo me encontraba consumida de coraje, especialmente porqué Valentina no me hizo caso cuando le dije que no lo hiciera, me daba coraje que me dejará aquí sola, que después de todos los momentos que estuvo conmigo ahora se fuera, aunque eso técnicamente no era su culpa.

Subí las escaleras pisoteando agresivamente los escalones, solo quería entrar a mi cuarto y encerrarme hasta que este enojo cesará. Entrando a mí cuarto azoté la puerta con rabia para cerrarla, me senté en la cama recargándome en la cabecera, mis ojos comenzaban a nublarse con lágrimas de coraje y frustración. Agarré mi tortuga de peluche que estaba en mi cama y comencé a apretarla y a torcerla.

En menos de un minuto la puerta del cuarto se abrió y Valentina entro por ella, se notaba agitada, probablemente vino corriendo detrás de mi después de que me fui. "Pía" Valentina me dijo suavemente mientras se sentaba en la cama "Porque te fuiste así?" Di un último apretón a la tortuga y levanté mi mirada para verla, mis lagrimas ahora cayendo libremente "Porque Valentina? Porque si te dije que no lo hicieras?"

"Porque te dije que confiaras en mí" Valentina dijo nuevamente. Últimamente ella me pedía que confiará en ella, pero estás últimas veces no me era suficiente el tenerle confianza.

"Y esto era parte del plan de ayudar a Adela?" le contesté amargamente "Que te echaran a ti y a Marisa dejándonos a nosotros, a mi, en esta casa" Mi voz creció de tono con cada palabra que salía de mi boca.

Valentina sacudió su cabeza "Claro que no Pía" ella dijo y luego me miró a los ojos con una mirada de preocupación "¿Lo que te molesta es que me vaya y Kike nos separé?" Me preguntó.

Yo resoplé y me levanté de la cama alejándome de ella "Lo que me molesta es que lo hiciste aún cuando te dije que no lo hicieras" le dije en voz alta.

"Ah si!" Valentina dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se paraba en frente de mi "Y que cuando yo te dije que no seducirás a Kike y aún así lo hiciste?" ella agregó, su voz subiendo de tono.

Lo que me dijo solo hizo que el fuego de mi enojo se encendiera todavía más, aunque muy en mi interior sabia que esto era totalmente verdad, la rabia se encontraba nublando mi cabeza y mis pensamientos "Entonces que? Quisiste vengarte!" Lentamente observé la cara de Valentina pasar de un gesto de enojo a un gesto de dolor, fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta que había hecho mal.

"Yo jamás haría eso" Valentina me dijo en voz baja sorprendida con mi acusación. "Y siento que en verdad no crees en mi" ella agregó con los ojos opacados de tristeza. Yo solo me quedé mirándola, incapaz de procesar palabras, la forma en que me miró me pego duro, sentía que la había decepcionado.

Valentina suspiro afligidamente y salió del cuarto dejándome sola en medio del cuarto reflexionando en las consecuencias que habían dejado mis palabras.

Cansada y harta de la situación quité bruscamente las sábanas de la cama y me acosté. Me recosté sobre mi lado derecho observando la puerta, esperando que Valentina cruzará por ella, pero me lleve la tremenda y triste sorpresa que en toda la noche la perilla nunca se giró y ella nunca entró.

Al otro día me desperté con los ánimos bajos, había pasado la mayor parte en vela esperando a que Valentina entrara al cuarto, pero no lo hizo, y finalmente me quedé dormida con las lagrimas dejando huella en mis mejillas. Mis ánimos disminuyeron aún mas cuando al levantarme de la cama noté que la guitarra de Valentina no estaba, al igual que su mochila tampoco se encontraba en el cuarto. En el tiempo que me había quedado dormida ella había entrado para recoger sus cosas. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, ¿y si ya se había ido? Rápidamente corrí al baño para cambiarme y prácticamente corrí fuera del cuarto en busca de Valentina.

Baje las escaleras dos pasos a la vez, cuando llegué al final me topé con Brenda quién me detuvo unos segundos.

"¿Por qué la prisa Pía?" Brenda me preguntó preocupada. "Valentina y Marisa se fueron ya?" le pregunté con urgencia.

Brenda frunció el ceño confundida y sacudió su cabeza "No, no se han ido" Yo cerré mis ojos y di un respiro de alivio "Están en el patio, Valentina quería despedirse de ti antes de que se fuera" Brenda agregó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lo que dijo hizo que se me derritiera el corazón, mi Valentina siempre tan amorosa, nunca debí haber dudado de ella, se que sus intenciones eran buenas y tenía que decirle antes de que se fuera que si creía en ella.

"Perdón Brenda, pero en verdad tengo que hablar con ella" le dije disculpándome. Brenda asintió con una sonrisa comprensiva y yo caminé hacia el patio sintiéndome mas tranquila.

Mientras caminaba hacia el patio fui armando mi disculpa en mi cabeza, la cara de decepción de Valentina ayer me había matado, solo esperaba que ella aceptará mis disculpas. Cuando llegué me encontré a Marisa y a Valentina sentadas sobre la mesa platicando con sus maletas recostadas debajo de sus pies. Yo toqué la puerta que daba hacia el patio suavemente y las dos voltearon a verme. Marisa brincó de la mesa al verme y volteó a ver a Valentina "Tenemos que irnos pronto, nos vemos en la entrada" Valentina le dio una pequeña sonrisa y asintió.

Puse mis manos dentro de las bolsas de mi chamarra y camine hacia Valentina mientras Marisa pasaba a lado mío y salía del patio.

Cuando me acerqué lo suficiente a ella comencé diciéndole "Valen yo…" pero ella me interrumpió antes de que yo pudiera terminar. "No Pía, no digas nada, yo debí hacerte caso cuando me dijiste que no lo hiciera"

Yo sacudí mi cabeza y me senté a su lado "No Valen, tu hiciste lo que creíste era lo correcto" Suspiré y con mi mano izquierda comencé a jalar mi fleco "La verdad es que mas que enojada, estoy triste porque no quiero separarme de ti" finalmente acepté y mire al suelo evadiendo su mirada, ya que mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas.

Valentina puso su mano en mi barbilla y me obligó a verla a los ojos "Pía, nada ni nadie logrará que nos separemos". Cerré mis ojos absorbiendo sus palabras mientras una lágrima recorría mi mejilla. "Ven" la escuche decir mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Yo me lancé hacia sus brazos y la abracé desesperadamente ocultando mi cara en su hombro.

"Todo saldrá bien" Valentina me dijo mientras recorría su mano en mi espalda delicadamente "Ya verás que cuando menos lo esperes me tendrás de vuelta aquí fregándote la vida" Yo reí suavemente y levanté mi cara para verla a los ojos. "Tu haces lo contrario" le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla con mi mano "Tu me das vida".

Una sonrisa se dibujo lentamente en sus labios, yo le sonreí de vuelta y poco a poco fui acercándome a su cara y en unos instantes nuestras labios se tocaron. El beso fue corto pero parecía que había durado una eternidad. Cuando finalmente rompimos el contacto Valentina apoyo su frente contra la mía "Tengo que irme ya" me dijo.

Yo suspire tristemente y asentí con mi cabeza. Valentina y yo nos bajamos de la mesa y mientras ella se ponía su mochila yo agarraba su guitarra. Ella me dio una pequeña sonrisa y puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros mientras nos dirigíamos a la entrada de la casa.

Cerca de la puerta y lista con sus maletas se encontraba Marisa con Brenda. "¿Lista?" Marisa le preguntó a Valentina mientras nos acercábamos a ellas. Valentina asintió y Marisa se volteó para abrir la puerta de la casa. Cuando Mari abrió la puerta encontramos a la persona que yo menos esperaba ver otra vez, a Adela, estaba esposada y con dos guardias a su lado, pero aquí estaba, Valentina había tenido razón.

Adela sonrió al vernos y encogió los hombros, volteé a ver a Valentina quién sonreía orgullosamente de que Adela había regresado. Al verla sonreír yo también lo hice. Los guardias soltaron a Adela y se fueron, Valentina rápidamente se acercó para abrazarla, sonreí aún mas al ver la cara de sorpresa de Adela, se veía sorprendida pero feliz.

"Yo sabía que regresarías a ayudarnos" Valentina le dijo mientras la soltaba, Adela rió aún sorprendida y le contestó "Te me estas volviendo insoportable Valentina." Todas reímos ligeramente, la tristeza de la salida de Valen alejándose de mi mente.

"Los tres mosqueteros ya fueron en busca del hermano de Kike para quitarle la llave" Adela nos dijo "Kikin cada vez está más cerca del foso".

"Solo que antes de caer al foso" Valentina empezó a decir "Nos corrió a mi y a Marisa de la casa".

"Que!" Adela gritó sorprendida y sacudió la cabeza "Se las esta buscando". En ese instante Marisa agarró sus maletas y volteó a ver a Valentina "Bueno Vale, mejor nos vamos antes de que llegué Kike". Sentí mi corazón caerse y detenerse, no podía enfrentar despedirme de Valentina de nuevo. Marisa se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo de despedida, mientras Valentina se despedía de Adela y Brenda. Finalmente solo faltábamos nosotras dos de decirnos adiós.

Con una pequeña sonrisa puse la maleta donde se encontraba su guitarra sobre su hombro. Nos miramos por unos minutos a los ojos hasta que Valentina puso sus brazos alrededor de mí. Yo cerré mis ojos absorbiendo todas las sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo al tenerla cerca. Después de unos segundos nos separamos. "Todo saldrá bien" Valentina me dijo sonriendo, yo asentí y le sonreí de nuevo.

"Te quiero" le dije mientras agarraba su mano con la mía. "Te quiero más" Valentina dijo dándole un apretón a mi mano. Nos sonreímos por última vez y lentamente soltamos nuestras manos. Tristemente observé como Valentina salía de la casa, disfrazando mi tristeza con una sonrisa.

**-Valentina-**

Habían pasado unas horas desde que Marisa y yo dejamos la casa. Me dolía dejar a Pía, pero con el regreso de Adela y con lo que nos había dicho tenía la esperanza de que las cosas fueran a mejorar y podríamos estar juntas de nuevo pronto. Marisa y yo decidimos mantenernos juntas y yo le pedí de favor que me acompañara al cementerio a ver a Ana. No había podido ir a visitarla desde que falleció y tenía tantas cosas que decirle. En mi interior sabía que no era lo mismo, pero necesitaba hablar con ella y yo sabía que ella estaría escuchándome de donde quiera que estuviese.

Antes de entrar al panteón le compre a una señora un ramillo de flores para dejárselas a Ana. Marisa y yo entramos buscando con nuestras la tumba de Ana, caminamos por varios minutos hasta que desde lejos alcance a ver una lápida con la foto de Ana en ella.

"Ve, que yo te espero aquí" Marisa me dijo, yo le sonreí y deje caer mi mochila y mi guitarra en el suelo y me hinqué a lado de la tumba de Ana.

"Hola" yo dije mientras sonreía a la foto de Ana "No había tenido chance de visitarte, porque pues como ya sabes estaba encerrada en la casa, pero ahora soy libre"

Miré hacia al suelo tratando de controlar las lágrimas que querían comenzar a caer "Te extraño tanto Ana" finalmente dije dejando que mis lágrimas corrieran y que mi voz se quebrará "Hay tantas pero tantas cosas que quiero decirte, en estos momentos lo que más quisiera es tu compañía para compartirte todo lo que siento" Yo solté una ligera risa al empezar a decirle "Te acuerdas cuando nos burlábamos diciendo que el amor era un fastidio?" Espere unos segundos y luego agregué "Pues que crees? Que me enamoré" Sonreí a mi misma al observar las imágenes de Pía nublar mi mente "Si, me enamoré" dije nuevamente "Y créeme que es todo menos un fastidio, es mas, creo que es lo mejor que me ha pasado" Yo suspiré y reí de nuevo "Ojalá tu estuvieras aquí para aguantar todas mis cursilerías que el resto de las niñas no creo que soporten tanta melosidad ya"

Miré hacia al suelo y mordí mi labio inferior "Pero tengo miedo" dije seriamente "Tengo miedo de mi familia, de los demás, del que dirán, ojalá todo fuera más sencillo, sin etiquetas, sin prejuicios, sin tener que ponerle un nombre a lo que cada uno es, el mundo sería mucho mas fácil así." Puse mis manos atrás de mi cuello y comencé a desenredar el collar que Ana me había dado. "Tu me dijiste que te diera esto cuando saliera de la casa" yo dije mientras miraba su foto "Te lo doy ahora no solo porque salí de ahí, si no porque rompí el caparazón de todos mis miedos y me di la oportunidad de ser yo".

Lentamente puse el dije del alien arriba de su lápida y observé su foto mientras las lágrimas caían de nuevo "No necesito más esto, es tuyo de regreso" mi voz comenzaba a quebrarse al recordar todos los momentos que vivimos juntas "Tu fuiste más que una amiga, fuiste mi hermana y no puedes borrar a una hermana porque comparten la misma sangre, y tu existencia aún recorre las venas de mi cuerpo cada segundo de mi vida y te mantengo aquí" Puse mi mano sobre mi pecho y agregué "En mi corazón". Suspiré profundamente mientras dejaba que mis lágrimas corrieran libres a través de mis mejillas.

Lentamente sentí que alguien ponía sus brazos alrededor de mi "Tu eres toda una Valentona" escuche a Marisa decir "Y por eso yo soy una Valefan, porque eres una de las personas más valientes en este mundo, así que déjate querer por mi si?" Yo reí y asentí mi cabeza "Sii!" Marisa exclamó abrazándome aún más fuerte.

Yo reí de nuevo sintiéndome más ligera y tranquila, me limpié las lágrimas con las mangas de mi chamarra. Marisa y yo nos levantamos y antes de irnos volteé por última vez a la tumba de Ana. "Adiós Ana" puse mi manos en mis labios y le lancé un beso a su foto. Marisa me sonrió y agarro sus maletas "Ven, yo creo que un helado de chocolate te hará bien" Yo me carcajeé mientras levantaba mi maleta y mi guitarra del suelo "Vamos por uno Mari".

Marisa sonrió como una niña pequeña y aceleró el paso haciéndome reír aún más. Al salir del panteón las dos decidimos ir al centro comercial, principalmente a ir por el helado de chocolate de Mari y porque ninguna de nosotras quería ir a sus casas y enfrentar a nuestros padres. De verdad, lo último que quería ahora era pelearme con mi mamá y mi hermana sobre mis "raras" ideas.

"Yo invitó Mari" dije mientras le pagaba al dueño de la heladería, Marisa estaba tan concentrada en su helado de chocolate que completamente me ignoró. Yo me reí al verla pelearse con sus maletas porque le irá imposible caminar y comer al mismo tiempo. Así que le ofrecí sentarnos en una banca mientras comíamos nuestro postre.

"Oye y que crees que estarán haciendo ahorita?" Marisa me preguntó refiriéndose a las chicas que todavía se encontraban en la casa de Maca. Yo suspiré y me encogí de hombros, desde que salimos del cementerio había pasado de una tristeza a otra, el estar separada de Pía. La extrañaba con todo en mí, estaba tan acostumbrada ya a tenerla cerca, a besarla, a abrazarla, al verla despertar, que unas horas de estar lejos de ella eran como un milenio. Además de que todo lo que veía me recordaba a ella, añoraba el momento en el que por fin pudiéramos estar libres las dos.

Puse mis piernas sobre la banca y me dediqué a observar a la gente pasar, todos se veían tan normales, tan libres de preocupaciones, les tenía envidia. Lo único que pensaban era en que comerían hoy o en que gastarían su sueldo ahora. Las chicas de mi edad en vez de preocuparse de salvar a sus amigas de un rufián simplemente se encontraban comprando ropa y accesorios. Entre el mar de gente, una niña pequeña llamó mi atención, debía tener alrededor de 7 u 8 años, se encontraba caminando a lado de la que parecía su mamá sujetándola de la mano. Lentamente la niña volteó a la banca donde nos encontrábamos y su cabello me llamó la atención, era largo y lacio y de un intenso color negro, pero lo que más me llamó la atención era que en su otra mano cargaba una tortuga, de peluche.

En ese instante supe lo tenía que hacer, tiré lo que sobraba de mi helado al bote de basura que se encontraba a lado de la banca y saqué mi celular y le hablé a la persona más inesperada pero la que sabía que podía ayudarme. "Axl, necesito que me ayudes a entrar a casa de Maca".

* * *

_continuara.._


	9. Chapter 9

**yasliz**: Gracias por seguirme todavia, de vdd aprecio mucho tus comentarios :)

**basketcase**: haha gracias :) amo esa tortugita :)

**ginebraremyhadley**: hola! gracias por tus comentarios en vd, siempre es muy grato leerlos :) y que bueno q te gusto lo de la tortugita :D

**jackievodka**: Esa pregunta yo tambien me la hago, empezaré una nueva historia en estos días, pero aun estoy insegura en si continuare esta, pero igual y si lo hago :) gracias por tu comentario :D espero pronto una actualización de tu fic :D

**valega:** muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia, y me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado, gracias :D

Estos ya son los últimos capítulos de la historia (al menos por ahora) gracias por seguir leyendo :)

* * *

**-Valentina-**

Mari y yo esperábamos a fuera del centro comercial a que los tres mosqueteros vinieran a recogernos. Axl estaba sorprendido al escuchar que Kike nos había corrido de la casa, pero por igual me dijo que nos tenían excelentes noticias con respecto a la llave, esperaba que por fin la hubieran obtenido. No pensaba mucho en lo que haría al llegar a Casa de Maca, solo sabía que tenía que llegar, y si por fin habíamos conseguido la llave entonces con más razón tenía que ver a Pía.

La noche comenzaba a caer, Marisa y yo teníamos más de una hora esperando, habíamos utilizado nuestras maletas para sentarnos sobre ellas; ella estuvo más que de acuerdo conmigo en regresar a casa de Maca, no había ningún otro lugar al que pudiéramos decir hogar, que ese. Además, ella decía que tenía que convencer a Nina de que la boda era mala idea. Estaba orgullosa de Marisa, entró a la casa siendo una groupie y al final se había convertido en una gran amiga para Nina.

Cuando los últimos rayos de sol comenzaron a esconderse, a lo lejos de la calle podía verse una van, lo que la diferenciaba de las demás era que en el techo tenía unas orejas de ratón y al frente, cerca de la parrilla tenía una nariz redonda y de color roja.

"¿Qué es eso?" Yo reí mientras señalaba la camioneta "¿Qué es eso?" Marisa rió conmigo y nos pusimos de pie, algo me decía que en ese carro iban los babosos de Axl, Piti y Fatu.

En efecto alcancé a ver el cabello desmarañado de Axl y sus mechones rubios volando con el aire desde el vidrio de enfrente. Dieron una vuelta rechinando las llantas y de un golpe se detuvieron en frente de nosotras.

Axl abrió la puerta del carro y salió. "Señoritas" nos saludo mientras agarraba mi mano e hizo una reverencia "Su carroza las espera". Yo reí y solté su mano, Axl era un completo baboso, pero era un gran amigo, de verdad que le había agarrado cariño.

Fatu se bajo del otro lado de la va y se acercó a Marisa para ayudarle con sus maletas, yo de reojo veía la situación desenvolverse. Marisa se encontraba con aquella mirada perdida, sus ojos nublosos y con una sonrisa tonta congelada en sus labios. Yo solté una pequeña risa mientras levantaba mis cosas del suelo.

Axl me ayudo a subir mis cosas a la parte trasera de la van, mientras que Fatu ayudaba a Marisa. Después ellos se subieron a la camioneta y nosotros nos quedamos en la parte de atrás de la van.

"Oigan y donde consiguieron esto?" Yo les pregunté mientras Fatu trataba de arrancar la van. Axl volteó a verme y se quitó sus lentes de sol "El primo del gordo es un matón" Axl miró a Piti que se encontraba sentado en medio de ellos dos y le exclamó "De ratas!"

Piti volteó a verlo y muy furioso le dijo "Z no es una rata, ya déjenla en paz."

Axl giró los ojos y nosotras reímos. Al fin Fatu pudo encender la van y emprendimos nuestro camino a la casa de Maca. Habían pasado unos minutos cuando de repente recordé que Axl nos tenía noticias acerca de la llave.

"Oye Axl, cuáles eran las noticias que nos tenían?" le pregunté. Axl volteó a verme muy emocionado y dijo "La conseguimos!" Marisa y yo sonreímos enormemente al escuchar esto, finalmente algo nos había salido bien. "Ignacio la consiguió del casillero de Agustín, mañana en la boda será el día perfecto para conseguir los papeles".

Con mayor urgencia tenía que llegar a ver a Pía ahora, si teníamos la llave eso significaba que ella se encargaría de buscar los papeles, y esto solamente lo haría seduciendo a Kike. "Las demás ya saben?" les pregunté, en realidad la única que me importaba si sabía era Pía.

Axl asintió y me dijo "Sí, antes de pasar por ustedes, mocasines le mandó un mensaje a Adela para avisarle, el senador nos ayudará también." Yo sonreí sintiéndome orgullosa de Adela, era increíble como todas nosotras habíamos cambiado desde que llegamos a la casa.

"Oigan y como vamos a entrar a la casa eh?" Marisa les preguntó cambiando el tema. Yo los vi con atención ya que también tenía curiosidad de cómo lo haríamos, especialmente ahora que los guardias de Kike se encontraban en todas partes vigilando las entradas.

"Primeramente treparemos el árbol para entrar al jardín" Axl dijo. Hace años que no trepaba un árbol, me vi muy impulsiva tramando este plan que nunca pensé en las consecuencias desastrosas que podría traernos, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Además de que había comenzado a confiar en estos chicos, nos habían ayudado muchísimo mientras estábamos dentro de la casa, confiaba en ellos ahora que estábamos fuera.

Marisa hizo una mueca de disgusto y repitió "Un árbol?" ella pregunto no sonando muy convencida con la idea. Axl asintió sonriendo "No se preocupen señoritas, recuerden con quiénes están hablando"

Lo que más me gustaba de ellos es que ninguna vez se pusieron a preguntarnos porque nuestra insistencia a regresar a la casa, solamente nos ayudaban porque les gustaba hacerlo, además de que al hacerlo, ganaban su cena.

Finalmente la van se detuvo con un golpe y Marisa y yo casi nos golpeamos con los asientos enfrente de nosotras. "Mas cuidadito" Marisa dijo sobando su frente.

"Ay perdón" Fatu dijo apagando la van "Los frenos de repente fallan" Yo resoplé y mire fuera de la ventana, habíamos llegado a casa de Maca ya y el cielo estaba completamente oscurecido, situación que estaba a nuestro favor para evitar que nos vieran entrar.

Todos nos bajamos de la van y ya estando afuera subí mi mirada al árbol al que supuestamente íbamos a trepar, era el mismo al que Axl había trepado esa vez que estábamos Pía y yo plantando rosas en el jardín.

"Y que pasará con nuestras cosas?" Yo les pregunté indicando a las maletas que estaban dentro de la van. Fatu cerró las puertas de la van y volteó a verme "Las tendremos en mi casa". Yo asentí y volteé mi mirada a las ventanas de la casa, en especial a una, las luces de la casa seguían prendidas, probablemente apenas acababan de terminar la cena.

"Bueno, están listas?" Axl nos preguntó. Marisa lo vio e hizo una mueca de desagrado "Pues ya que" y con eso comenzó a caminar hacia el árbol, nosotros siguiéndola de cerca. Fatu camino un poco más rápido para estar a su lado y encantadoramente le dijo "No te preocupes arañita que yo te cuido." Marisa le dio un ligero empujón en su hombro "Dale con la arañita!" Marisa exclamó molesta "Ya no sigas!" y el resto de nosotros comenzamos a reír.

Le dimos la vuelta a la casa y finalmente nos encontramos con el árbol. Por fuera se veía enorme e intimidante. Marisa lo miro con miedo y se hizo para atrás "Saben que, que yo mejor me voy a mi casa y los dejo" Fatu sacudió la cabeza y la agarró del brazo "Nada de eso arañita, confía en nosotros, nos lo merecemos". Axl asintió con la cabeza y nos miró, "yo subiré primero y las ayudaré a trepar."

Marisa y yo vimos con atención como le hacía Axl para trepar. Primero saltó a la rama más cerca y cuando se encontraba colgado de ella, se impulso para lograr sentarse en ella, la rama era lo suficiente gruesa para mantener el peso de Axl e incluso yo creo que el de todos nosotros, era un árbol muy antiguo. "Dragoncita" el me llamó desde arriba "Sigues tu".

Yo le sonreí nerviosamente y Fatu se inclinó un poco juntando sus manos para impulsarme. Puse mi pie en sus manos y mi mano en su hombro y cuando había logrado el balance necesario me impulsé y salte hacia el árbol logrando agarrar la rama. Arriba Axl sujetó de mi mano y me jaló ayudándome a sentarme a su lado.

"Arañita" escuchamos a Fatu decir "Sigues tu" Marisa lo vio nerviosa, completamente olvidando que odiaba que le digieran arañita. "Vamos Mari!" yo le grité dándole ánimos. Marisa suspiró e hizo lo mismo que yo, impulsándose con la ayuda de Fatu, titubeó un poco antes de saltar pero al final lo hizo y se rió cuando pudo agarrarse de la rama.

"Bien Mari" yo le dije sonriendo mientras Axl la ayudaba a sentarse a su lado, ahora el se encontraba entre nosotras dos. "Dragoncita" Axl me dijo y yo volteé a verlo "Tienes que caminar por está rama y cuando llegues al tronco tienes que subir un poco más, nosotros iremos detrás de ti".

Yo asentí con mi cabeza y me puse de pie con la ayuda de otras pequeñas ramas a mí alrededor. No iba a mentir, mis pies temblaban con cada paso que daba, pero mientras me acercaba más al tronco más fácil se hacia. Finalmente llegué al tronco y salté a una rama más alta, la distancia no era tan grande lo cuál lo hacía más fácil. Espere unos segundos hasta que los otros cuatro llegaron detrás de mí.

"Ahora?" Le pregunté a Axl. Él me miro y con su mano me indico "Está parte es más difícil, tienes que agarrarte del tronco y girar para llegar a la rama del otro lado" Yo suspiré y abracé el tronco. "Cuidado dragoncita". Cuando me sentía lo suficiente segura, giré y rápidamente puse mi pie en la otra rama, suspiré con alivio y vi hacia abajo, ya estábamos dentro del jardín. "Supongo que ahora tengo que bajar no?" Le grité a Axl mientras comenzaba a bajar por las ramas. "Si!" lo escuche gritar "Pero cuid-" un gritó mío lo hizo detenerse, mientras bajaba sentí un ligero pinchazo en mi brazo. "Cuidado con las espinas" Axl me dijo viéndome desde arriba.

Cansada del árbol simplemente salté hacia abajo, la distancia ya se había acortado entonces no fue muy doloroso el caer.

Minutos después a mi lado cayó Axl, Marisa, Fatu y Piti. Los guardias debieron haber escuchado el ruido porque rápidamente vinieron hasta está parte de la casa. Yo me agaché y me escondí detrás de unos arbustos y los demás me siguieron. Como era de noche era mucho más difícil que nos vieran en la obscuridad.

"Genial, y ahora?" le murmuré a Axl. El encogió los hombros y me murmuró de vuelta "Tenemos que distraerlos" Yo resople y le conteste "Pero con que?"

Marisa los vio con frustración y dijo "Si tan solo les pudiéramos aventar sándwiches como a los perros" Yo resople de nuevo y vi a los guardias amargamente "Tal vez si les aventáramos viejas reaccionarían"

Axl se tapo la boca y soltó una pequeña risa. "Eso es Valen!" Marisa me exclamó y yo la vi confundida "Que?"

"Mujeres!" Marisa exclamó de nuevo "Préstame tu celular" me dijo mientras tronaba sus dedos. Yo la vi confundida de nuevo pero de todas formas le di mi celular y me acerqué hacia ella para ver que hacia. Vi que abrió los mensajes y comenzó a escribir. "Necesitamos que distraigas a los guardias, estamos afuera" Marisa busco el nombre de Greta y le mandó el mensaje. Un minuto después vimos a lo lejos a Greta asomarse por la ventana buscándonos.

El celular vibró y todos volteamos a ver, era Greta "Como?" preguntó. Marisa sonrió y le escribió de vuelta "Loleando". A lo lejos alcanzamos a ver a Greta sonriendo y con eso se alejó de la ventana.

"Ay Valen" Marisa me dijo volteándome a ver "Tu deberías entrar por la ventana de Pía, así bien romántico" Yo reí y le dije "No es tan fácil Mari, esto no es Rapunzel, no puedo decirle Pía Pía deja que tu cabello caiga y pueda subir de el"

Axl volteó a verme y agregó "Además Pía no tiene el cabello tan largo" Los dos nos reímos y volteamos a ver a Marisa.

"Ay bueno" Marisa dijo haciendo pucheros "Yo solamente decía".

"Niñas niñas" Fatu dijo callándonos "Hay viene Greta" agregó indicando hacia el frente con sus ojos.

Desde los arbustos observamos a Greta dirigirse hacia los guardias, se había cambiado para la ocasión, traía puesta una playera sin manga y un short negro corto, en su mano traía enrollada su tapete de yoga, debo decir que se veía increíble, no alcanzamos a escuchar lo que dijo pero observamos que se fue caminando hacia el otro lado de la casa con los guardias embobados caminando detrás de ella.

"Marisa vayamos ahora antes de que regresen" le dije con urgencia mientras me levantaba.

"Recuerden, nos vemos aquí a las 8, tenemos que entrar juntos a la casa" Yo asentí mi cabeza y le sonreí a Axl "Gracias" Me acerqué y le deje un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Axl me dio una sonrisa boba y yo solo reí.

Marisa agarró mi brazo y me apuro "Vamos Valen" Rápidamente salimos del arbusto y corrimos hacia el interior de la casa. "Y ahora?" Marisa me preguntó "Nada, subamos a los cuartos, y rápido, no vaya ser que Kike ande todavía por aquí."

Las dos corrimos hacia las escaleras y nos detuvimos hasta llegar al pasillo donde se encontraban nuestros cuartos. "Buena suerte con Nina" le dije a Marisa antes de entrar al cuarto con Pía.

Marisa me sonrió y me dijo "Yo no creo que necesites suerte" Marisa rió "Así que nos vemos mañana temprano afuera" Yo asentí y le sonreí por última vez antes de entrar a la habitación.

El cuarto estaba oscuro ya, volteé hacia la cama de Pía y vi a una persona durmiendo ahí, pero no era ella. Lo supe porque no estaba abrazando a su tortuga como todas las noches lo hacía. Sonriendo me dirigí hacia mi cama y si, en efecto ahí se encontraba con su peluche a su lado, sonreí aún más y muy delicadamente me recosté en la cama mirando de frente a Pía.

Se encontraba plácidamente dormida, podía quedarme horas viéndola así. Realmente era perfecta y yo tenía mucha suerte de encontrarme a su lado.

Jugué con su fleco esperando a que despertará, supongo que sintió mis dedos acariciando su cabello porque muy lentamente fue abriendo los ojos.

"Valen?" Me preguntó sorprendida y en voz baja. Yo le sonreí y me acerqué hacia ella conectando sus labios con los míos, la bese suave y detenidamente. El beso fue corto y tierno, cuando me alejé sonreí aún mas al ver que Pía aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

Lentamente pasé mi mano por su mejilla sintiéndola sonreír con el contacto "Hola" le murmuré cuando finalmente abrió sus ojos.

"Valen, ¿Como? ¿Que haces aquí?" Pía me preguntó sorprendida con una sonrisa colgando de sus labios.

"Te dije que regresaría a molestarte" le dije riendo y ella rió conmigo "En serio Valentina" Pía me dijo seriamente pero con la sonrisa aún dibujada en sus labios. Baje mi mano de su mejilla y me dediqué a acariciar su cabello suavemente. "Los chicos nos ayudaron a Marisa y a mi a regresar, las extrañábamos y no teníamos ganas de ir a nuestras casas sinceramente."

Pía asintió y con su mano retiro un mechón de mi cabello que se encontraba tapando uno de mis ojos. "Pasarás la noche aquí?" me preguntó. La emoción en su voz me hizo sonreír. Yo asentí y le conteste "Sí, pero tenemos que irnos mañana temprano para llegar a la boda con los chicos"

Pía me sonrió dulcemente y luego exclamó emocionada "Encontraron la llave!" yo le sonreí con la misma emoción "Si, si nos dijeron". Suspiré y puse mi brazo alrededor de su cintura "Estarás lista para mañana?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza y suspiro profundamente "Estoy nerviosa, pero podré hacerlo" Yo le sonreí tratando de darle ánimos. "Pero ahorita no quiero hablar de eso" agregó con una sonrisa lentamente formándose en sus labios.

Yo le sonreí y me acerqué un poco más a ella "Y de que quieres hablar?" le pregunté. Ella soltó una pequeña risa y acercó su cara hacia la mía dejando solo unos pequeños milímetros de distancia entre nuestros labios. "No quiero hablar de nada" Yo le sonreí de nuevo y sentí sus besos tocar los míos.

Suspiré profundamente con alegría y sujete su cara con mi mano para acercarla más a mí. Nuestros labios se separaban desesperadamente cada vez con mas intensidad. Con un movimiento rápido la empuje para recostarla en la cama y ponerme arriba de ella. Pase mis manos por su cabello, desordenándolo un poco, y en mi espalda sentí las manos de Pía acariciándome lentamente.

Poco a poco fue bajando la intensidad de nuestro beso hasta que después de varios minutos separamos nuestros labios. Baje mi mirada hacia Pía y la encontré sonriendo "Me alegra que estés aquí" me murmuro. Le sonreí e incliné mi cara para plantarle un beso rápido en sus labios "A mi también" le dije sonriendo "Mucho."

Me recosté en la cama y Pía se puso de lado para que quedáramos frente a frente "Quien es la que duerme en la otra cama?" le pregunté curiosamente.

Pía levantó su mirada hacia la otra cama y luego volteó a verme "Es Brenda, estaba durmiendo con Adela y Greta, cuando te fuiste tomó la cama de aquí" Yo fruncí el ceño y la vi con interés "Y porque no tomo la de Marisa?" yo le pregunté, los celos resurgiendo de nuevo.

Pía encogió los hombros y dijo "Porque, pues, no se" Yo resople y giré mis ojos. Pía soltó una pequeña risa y puso su mano en mi mejilla "Valentina estás celosa? Me preguntó con un tono juguetón.

Yo miré hacia abajo y evadí su mirada "No" le dije simplemente. Pía rió de nuevo y me insistió "Valeen"

Suspire frustrada y levanté mi mirada hacia ella "Bueno si, un poco, pudo haber ocupado la otra cama".

"Tranqui Valen" Pía me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios "Yo solo he tenido ojos para ti desde que llegaste" Traté de mantenerme seria pero no pude evitar la sonrisa que automáticamente se congelo en mi cara. "Pues mas te vale" le advertí juguetonamente.

Nos reímos unos segundos hasta que Pía de repente se puso seria "No quiero dormir" me dijo intranquila. La miré curiosamente y le pregunté preocupada "Porque?".

Pía hizo una mueca y me vio con una mirada inquieta "Porque mañana no sabremos que pasará". Yo le sonreí comprendiéndola y la abracé hacia mí reconfortándola. "Todo estará bien" le dije mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla "Lo se" agregué murmurándole.

Ella se acurrucó hacia mi y cerró los ojos "En verdad lo sabes?" me preguntó en voz baja. Yo asentí y le respondí "Si, ya verás que mañana estaremos libres". Sentí a Pía suspirar y le di un beso en su cabeza "Durmamos, que mañana será un día largo". No tuve que decírselo otra vez, ya que a los pocos minutos se había quedado profundamente dormida, yo siguiéndole el paso.

Los rayos del sol pegando en mi cara fue lo que me despertó al otro día. Ni la alarma ni la salida de Brenda del cuarto pudo despertarnos a las dos. Hice un berrinche de sueño y me estiré despertando a Pía conmigo. "Que hora son?" le pregunté a Pía quién se estaba sentado en la cama. La vi voltear hacia el reloj y lo levantó "Son las ocho" me dijo.

Yo cerré mis ojos y asentí con la cabeza, hasta que procese que tenía que encontrarme con los chicos. Abrí mis ojos enormemente y me senté rápidamente en la cama "Las ocho!" Exclamé con urgencia "Tengo que irme" dije rápidamente mientras me levantaba de la cama "Me estarán esperando ya".

Pía se levantó de la cama al mismo tiempo que yo y me preguntó "Pero porque tan deprisa?"

"Porque a está hora Kike estaría llegando" Le contesté mientras me ataba mis zapatos. Cuando terminé me acerqué hacia la ventana y vi hacia fuera.

"Pero-"Pía comenzó a decir pero yo la interrumpí "Tendré que bajar por la ventana" Me dije a mi misma mientras veía hacia abajo. Estaba alto pero había una enredadera de la cuál podría bajar.

Pía vio hacia abajo conmigo y me exclamó "Estás loca Valentina! Esta muy alta"

"Pero hay una enredadera ahí" le dije señalando a las matas que estaban atadas hacia una angosta cerca de plástico "Estaré bien" le dije volteando a verla.

"Espera" Pía me dijo agarrando mi brazo "Tengo que irme hermosa" le dije mientras me sentaba en la ventana "No puedo demorar mas a los chicos"

"Pero" Pía trato de nuevo pero yo ya estaba con un pie en la reja. "Tengo que irme, te amo!" le exclame y rápidamente comencé a escalar la enredadera hacia abajo.

"Valentina!" La escuché gritar desde la ventana mientras bajaba. Salté y mire hacia arriba, Pía estaba mirándome con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios "Yo también te amo" me dijo en voz alta. Yo la miré a los ojos con una sonrisa a medias. No me había percatado que antes de bajar le había confesado que la amaba, pero ya no importaba, porque ella lo dijo de regreso.

"Pss!" Volteé al escuchar que alguien me chiflaba. Era Marisa esperándome en la puerta. Miré de vuelta a Pía y con una sonrisa le lancé un beso antes de salir de la casa. Marisa se había salido con la suya, esto si parecía un cuento de hadas.

**-Pía-**

Estaba consumida en un mar de nervios ahora esperando la llave con Brenda. Hace pocas horas Valentina me había confesado que me amaba, y en un trance me había puesto mi vestido, y me había peinado. Yo se que a Valen le gustaba cuando mi fleco no cubría mi frente así que solo por ella me lo peine hacia un lado. Brenda y yo estábamos paradas en el comedor esperando a que Greta viniera. Mi mente pensaba en que todavía podía echarme para atrás, pero otra parte de mí decía 'ya, es el último intento, después de esto acabaría de todo'. Así que mejor me tragué mis nervios y pensé en lo lindo que sería por fin salir de está casa sin una sola preocupación.

"Entonces solo esperamos la llave?" Brenda me preguntó con la misma angustia que yo. Ella sabía lo que yo sentía, ella lo había vivido también. Yo asentí y le conteste. "Si, espero no se demoren más". En ese momento entró Greta al comedor con una sonrisa enorme y orgullosa plasmada en su cara. "Se ven muy bien niñas" Greta nos dijo alegremente mientras se acercó a nosotras "Ay pero mira" ella dijo mientras agarraba los tirantes de mi vestido "Hay que arreglar aquí" Sentí algo frio caer sobre mi pecho y rápidamente puse mis manos por debajo del vestido para agarrar la llave.

Greta nos sonrió por última vez y salió del comedor. "La tienes?" Brenda me preguntó mientras me ayudaba a acomodar mi vestido. "Si" le contesté mientras ponía la llave dentro de mi vestido sujetándola con mí sostén.

"Estás lista?" Yo tomé un suspiro profundo y le asentí "Hagámoslo"

* * *

continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

**ginebraremyhadley:** me alegra que te haya gustado lo de la ventana :) no estaba muy segura de esa parte cuando la escribí haha, gracias por tus comentarios :D

**yasliz:** muchas gracias por seguir mis historias y me alegra que te gusten, aprecio mucho tus comentarios :D

**jossy:** valentina estará mas que involucrada :) gracias por seguir leyendome! =)

**basketcase89:** aw haha, a su dragoncita :) gracias por seguir comentando :D

**DenALuCab:** muchaas gracias por comentar :D y por leer :D espero te siga gustando lo que qeda de la historia :)

De nuevo, perdón por el retraso, para remediarlo un capitulo un poco mas largito :) gracias por seguir leyendo :)

* * *

-Pía-

La ansiedad en estos momentos era asfixiante, todo dependía de mi y si lo arruinaba hasta ahí terminaría todo. Quitarle los papeles a Kike no sería nada sencillo, pero el punto a mi favor era que ya lo tenía donde lo quería, un par de juegos más y el caería rendido ante mi seducción. El pasillo hacia el patio de la casa se me hacía eterno, mi corazón latía con nerviosismo, una parte de mí tenía miedo, miedo de que esto se saliera de control y fuera más allá de lo que debería. Gentilmente me detuve en la entrada del patio y asomé mi cabeza viendo la escena alrededor, me mantuve escondida para que nadie pudiera notarme.

Mis ojos escaneaban todo el lugar, buscando una señal de Kike. La mamá de Nina había llegado, eso solo significa problemas, pero había muchas cosas sucediendo para preocuparse por eso. Mis ojos circularon todo el lugar, observando a los trabajadores, los adornos, la comida y a los invitados, de los cuáles, uno llamaba mi atención. Una sonrisa creció en mis labios y suspiré, podía sentir mi aliento atorarse en mi garganta, ahí entre Marisa y Axl estaba mi Valentina, sorpresivamente en un vestido, me preguntaba si Marisa había tenido problemas en convencerla, y si los tuvo, si que estaba agradecida con ella, Valentina se veía increíble! Traía puesto un vestido negro y corto, mis ojos rápidamente subieron desde sus piernas hacia su cara, no podía sacar sus piernas de mi mente, se veían suaves y tonificadas, mi Valentina si que hacía ejercicio. Se veía hermosa maquillada, era impresionante como un poco de delineador podía resaltar sus ojos chocolatosos, y sus labios se veían brillosos y dulces, muy incitantes. Por segundos pensé en cambiar el objeto de mi seducción, de Kike a Valentina.

Pero eso solo se quedaría en mi mente, porque mientras mordía mis labios creando las imágenes en mi cabeza una voz murmuró detrás de mí. "Kike se dirige a la biblioteca". Era Greta, me dio una sonrisa brillante y emprendió su camino hacia Nina, a ser su testigo. Miré a Valentina por última vez y noté que ella me miraba de vuelta, desde lejos me mando una sonrisa alentadora y levantó sus dos pulgares, yo le regresé la sonrisa y me volteé para enfrentar al pasillo de nuevo, mi destino, la biblioteca.

Caminé lento pero con confianza, el tener el apoyo de todos en está casa me llenaba con seguridad. Si ellos creían, si Valentina creía que podía hacerlo, entonces podría lograrlo. Mi confianza crecía con cada paso que daba y en poco tiempo ya estaba de frente con la puerta cerrada de la biblioteca. Hice un movimiento para alcanzar la perilla cuando en ese instante la puerta se abrió y detrás de ella se encontraba un Kike, como nunca lo había visto, preocupado. Ante la expresión de su cara una sonrisa se extendió por mis labios, si sus defensas estaban bajas, sería mucho más fácil quitarle los papeles. Kike me vio y sin pensarlo intento pasar por mi lado, pero yo alcancé a agarrar su corbata.

"A donde vas Kike" le pregunté mientras lo jalaba de vuelta a la biblioteca. Su expresión rápidamente cambio de ser una de preocupación a su típica cara de conquistador. Tenía la necesidad de reírme al ver el cambio en sus gestos, como era posible que después de enterarse que le habían quitado la llave estuviera conmigo como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Kike rió mientras yo lo empujaba lentamente hacia el escritorio "Pía, estoy un poco ocupado ahorita" me dijo mientras yo lo encasillaba entre el escritorio y mi cuerpo. Una pequeña risa escapó de mis labios mientras mi mano acariciaba su pierna, lenta pero firme. Lo sentí retorcerse cuando mi mano llego a su cintura, y mientras mi mano acariciaba su costado me incline para susurrarle al oído "¿Ocupado para esto?" Reí en su oído y gentilmente agarre el lóbulo de su oreja entre mis dientes y le di una pequeña mordida, gimiendo Kike inclino su cabeza para besarme pero yo me aleje riendo.

"Paciencia" le dije sonriendo mientras pasaba mis manos por su pecho, incitándole a quitarse su saco. El obligó y con su sonrisa creciendo en sus labios se quito el saco. Me incline nuevamente hacia el, acercando mi boca con la suya, lo miré fijamente a los ojos y sentía su respiración muy cerca de la mía. Sin romper su mirada, mis manos agarraron unos dados rojos que se encontraban en el escritorio, antes de que Kike pudiera juntar sus labios con los míos me aleje de nuevo.

Levanté mi mano y la puse entre nuestros cuerpos "¿Que tal si jugamos un rato?" le ofrecí abriendo mi mano. El observó por un segundo los dados y con una media sonrisa levantó su cara y me miro. Con su sonrisa obtuve su respuesta. Sonriendo me aleje de el y camine hacia un extremo de la mesa. "El que lancé un número mayor, le dice al otro que hacer". Kike rió y lentamente camino hasta llegar detrás de mi "¿Vas primero?" me preguntó susurrándome al oído.

Sonreí al escuchar el deseo en su voz, en pocos minutos lo tendría a punto de explotar. Con seguridad lancé los dados, no preocupándome mucho del número. Kike rió nuevamente al ver que había un dos y dos marcado en cada dado. "Un número bajo" me dijo mientras agarraba los dados con su mano. Yo solamente le sonreí y esperé a que lanzará. Lanzó los dados sobre la mesa y yo resople al ver el resultado, 5. Una vez más Kike iba ganando. Me acerqué hacia el y empuje los dados con mi mano al otro extremo de la mesa.

"Entonces" le dije mientras jugaba con su corbata "¿Que vas a querer?" Alcancé a ver como sus ojos se movían por todo mi cuerpo centellando con lujuria "Fuera la ropa" me dijo "Fuera toda" me repitió.

Que elemental, yo pensé, la obvia respuesta de cualquier hombre. Si hace 6 meses alguien me hubiera dicho que me quitará la ropa, sentiría el interior de mi cuerpo retorcerse con repugnancia y temor y ahora risa me daba con la respuesta inocente de Kike, no parecía dar tanto miedo como nosotras lo pensábamos.

Con mi mano aún sujetando su corbata lo empujé hacia atrás y el cayó sentado en la silla que se encontraba detrás de el. Rió con sorpresa y mordió su labio inferior mientras veía todo mi cuerpo con ganas de devorarlo.

Meneé suavemente mi cadera mientras mi mano lentamente bajaba los tirantes de mi vestido por mis hombros. Con un movimiento sutil y otra sacudida de mi cadera el vestido cayó sobre mis pies y solamente me encontraba parada en ropa interior, la cuál para la ocasión, era negra y de encaje.

Le ofrecí mi mano y el la sujetó, lo jalé hacia mi y mis brazos se arrastraron alrededor de su cuello "Va de nuevo" le dije en voz baja. Mis brazos se desenredaron de su cuello y agarré los dados "Pero ahora, tu primero" le dije mientras ponía los dados en su mano. El sujetó los dados y me sonrió con seguridad para después lanzarlos en el escritorio. "5 de nuevo" me dijo orgulloso. "No cantes victoria aún" le dije riendo mientras me inclinaba por los dados. "Te podrías llevar una sorpresa" agregue lanzándolos. Kike rió detrás de mí y aplaudió dos veces. "Seis" le dije volteándome hacia él.

"¿Y que hago?" Kike me preguntó "¿Me quito todo?" dijo mientras comenzaba a desenredar su corbata. Yo asentí y con un tono sugestivo le dije "Todo, todo" mientras Kike comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa yo me acerqué pausadamente hacia él y puse mis manos sobre su cintura, acariciando su piel. Sentí su cuerpo temblar con sorpresa cuando mis manos comenzaban a desabrochar su cinto, con un movimiento rápido lo quité de su pantalón y lo puse en el escritorio. Kike veía con atención el movimiento de mis manos, el fuego creciendo en ellos, comencé a jugar con el botón de su pantalón hasta que lo abrí, esté cayendo hacia los pies de Kike.

Nuevamente lo empujé hacia la silla y me incliné hacia él "No mas juegos" le susurré. Me separé de el y agarré una mascada que estaba colgada en un perchero cerca, con fuerza agarré sus dos brazos y los extendí hacia atrás, amarrándolos con la tela. Escuche a Kike gemir de dolor cuando la ajuste contra sus manos. "Te gusta lo salvaje Pía" Kike dijo mientras movía sus manos bajo los amarres.

"Y aún empiezo" le contesté mientras agarraba su corbata, la extendí y la puse arriba de sus ojos y la ajuste, impidiéndole ver. Un gemido escapo de la garganta de Kike y tuve que taparme la boca para evitar reírme, si lo vieran ahora. Caminé hasta estar frente a él y me incliné en el suelo, lentamente pase mis manos por sus piernas descubiertas, subiendo por sus rodillas y mientras mis manos subían hacia su cintura sentí el cuerpo de Kike retorcerse, pidiendo más. Sin esperar más tiempo puse mis rodillas sobre la silla, cada una a lado de la pierna de Kike y me incline hacia el para susurrarle en el oído "Quiero que grites cuanto te gusta esto" me aleje de él sonriendo y muy apresuradamente me acerqué a la puerta para dar la señal de que estaba lista.

"Cuanto te gusta Kike?" le pregunté mientras me asomaba a la puerta buscando a Brenda. "Mucho, me gusta mucho mucho!" escuché a Kike gritar y no pude hacer nada mas que reír. Finalmente alcancé a ver el cabello negro de Brenda y le hice una seña, ella asintió y yo me volteé para ver a Kike de nuevo. Caminé hacia el e incline mi cuerpo para darle un beso en la mejilla. "Grita más" le dije mientras mis manos continuaban desabrochando su camisa, solo que una mano tocando mi hombro me impidió que siguiera. Me levanté y volteé esperando encontrarme con Brenda, en cambio, un par de labios se unieron con los míos.

Ahora los gemidos eran los que escapaban de mi garganta, sentí un calor ardiente crecer en mi mientras mis labios se movían al ritmo del otro par, mi deseo creciendo con cada movimiento. Reí en el beso cuando escuché de nuevo los gritos de Kike y me separé para encontrarme con la risa de Valentina. Reí de nuevo y agarre su cuello acercándola a mi boca de nuevo, nuestros labios se movían rápido y con desesperación, mis manos recorrieron sus brazos y lentamente comencé a empujarla hasta que chocamos contra el escritorio, emitiendo un gran estruendo, las dos nos alejamos preocupadas por el ruido que habíamos causado.

"¿Qué pasa Pía?" escuchamos la voz de Kike preguntar "¿Hay alguien más aquí?" Preguntó subiendo de voz. Con mis ojos le indiqué a Valentina que fuera a el y yo levanté mi vestido para ponérmelo. "No mi amor, solo estamos tu y yo" le dije mientras Valentina corría sus manos por su cabello. "Dime que te gusta Kike" le pregunté mientras me dirigía a la caja fuerte. "¿Te gusta rudo?" Valentina rió con mi pregunta y comenzó a jalar suavemente los chinos de Kike. "Me gusta mucho!" Kike gimió.

Entre risas mías y de Valentina finalmente pude sacar los papeles de la caja. "Pues ahora se volverá mas rudo" le dije a Kike mientras me asomaba por la puerta llamando a las demás niñas.

"Me gusta, me gusta" Kike dijo una vez más. Valentina se alejó de el y vino a mi lado, juntas observamos a Greta, Adela y Brenda entrar a la biblioteca.

"¿Te gustan lo golpes?" Adela le pregunto mientras se acercaba a él con las demás niñas. Valentina y yo las vimos golpearlo unos segundos hasta que decidimos que era mejor ir a entregarle los papeles a Ignacio.

"Estuviste excelente!" Valentina me exclamó mientras me jalaba por el pasillo, la adrenalina se sentía corriendo por nuestros cuerpos. Yo reí y me detuve en medio del pasillo, Valentina volteó a verme con la sonrisa más brillante que jamás le había visto, en medio del ruido y de los gritos sobre la boda de Nina yo la jalé con mi mano y conecte mis labios con los suyos, el deseo creciendo cada vez más. Lentamente separé mi boca de la suya para desagrado de Valentina "Ya tendremos mucho tiempo" le dije sonriendo. "Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez" Ella asintió y de nuevo me guió hacia el patio, donde Ignacio nos estaría esperando.

-Valentina-

Finalmente estaba fuera, todas las cuestiones ilegales de Kike habían sido descubiertas, Pía y yo no perdimos el tiempo en dejarle los papeles a Ignacio, quién estaba igual de orgulloso que todas nosotras, por fin le habíamos ganado la batalla a Kike. Ignacio estaba más que contento de hundir a Linares hasta el fondo y con seguridad salió de la casa para ir a los juzgados, dejándonos a todas a lidiar con un nuevo asunto que llevaba el nombre de Nina.

Al parecer todo había sido una farsa, mientras Pía y yo estábamos en la biblioteca un estallido de gritos y de golpes se desataba en el patio, Nina se veía más deprimida que nunca y corrió hacia su cuarto seguida de Marisa, mientras que de la casa salieron todos los invitados, incluyendo su madre, Rafa y Carlucho, este último grandes estragos había causado ya.

La casa estaba irreconocible, había comida, sillas y bebidas regadas por todas partes, silenciosamente Pía y yo comenzamos a recoger, pero era imposible que lo hiciéramos nosotras dos. Fue solo hasta que observamos a Marisa correr por la casa gritando el nombre de Nina como loca que nos dimos cuenta que algo andaba mal. Dejando caer todos los implementos que estábamos usando corrimos detrás de Marisa a ver que era lo que pasaba ahora. Con Nina y su registro de intentos de suicidio todo podía esperarse.

Casi choco con Marisa cuando de repente se paró fuera de la casa, mis oídos temblaron al escuchar el tremendo grito que Marisa emitió cerca de mi oreja. Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde los ojos de Marisa observaban y casi grito yo también. Nina estaba parada en la cornisa a unos pasos de caer al suelo. El grito de Marisa había sido tan fuerte que había llamado a Greta y Adela, quiénes llegaron a nuestro lado en un par de segundos. Sentí a Pía ponerse rígida a mi lado y moví mi mano para juntarla con la suya, ella la apretó de regreso y se acercó hacia mi "Llama los bomberos" yo asentí y dándole un último apretón a su mano corrí hacia la casa.

Parecía que después de salir de un problema nos metíamos a otro, nunca había tranquilidad en esta casa, con razón Maca estaba harta de todas, nosotras mismas nos hacíamos la vida imposible. Con un suspiro de cansancio agarré el teléfono de la cocina y marqué el número de los bomberos. Entre tanta pregunta del señor que me contestó seguramente ya habían convencido a Nina de que bajará del techo, giré mis ojos con frustración cuando le dije al señor por última vez la ubicación de la casa y le colgué, cortándolo en medio de otra pregunta. De nuevo me dirigía hacia las afueras de la casa cuando las demás niñas ya venían entrando, yo sabía, nosotras éramos más eficientes que los bomberos.

Pía se acercó hacia mí y agarró mi mano "Vamos con Nina" me dijo y seguimos a las demás que subían ya al cuarto de Nina y Marisa. En estos momentos todas nos sentíamos cansadas y agotadas, queríamos un respiro y por una vez en todos los 6 meses que estuvimos aquí queríamos sentir que todo estaba en paz. Una vez que llegamos al cuarto, Marisa se lanzó a abrazar a Nina, la cuál sorpresivamente suspiró con el cariño, yo me senté en la cama de Marisa y Pía se sentó atrás de mi, lentamente sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuello por detrás, suspire cómodamente y me recargue en ella, puse mis manos arriba de sus brazos, manteniéndolos alrededor de mi. Adela me miro y me dio una pequeña sonrisa que yo tímidamente regrese.

Nos quedamos varios minutos absorbiendo el silencio que había caído entre nosotras, era cómodo y relajante, cada quien hundida en sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos. Nina se encontraba sollozando en los brazos de Marisa, Greta parecía perdida en otro mundo, con su mirada ida y nublosa, me imaginaba que pensaba en cierta persona cuyo nombre empezaba con E. Adela simplemente veía a Nina, mientras que en su cabeza peleaba con los recuerdos de su mamá. Fue en uno de esos momentos cuando Adela decidió romper el silencio "Ya se" dijo dirigiéndose a todas nosotras "Ya se que nos ayudará" agregó con la típica sonrisa de Adela Huerta que solo significaba problemas.

Cada vez era más fácil escapar de casa de Maca, la cuál ya había regresado junto con Teo, como quiera, si se daban cuenta no nos importaba, habíamos hecho mucho por está casa que una noche fuera no nos caería mal. Greta fue la primera en salir de casa, tenía el don de callar a esos perros, en pocos minutos nos encontrábamos en la calle pidiendo taxis para dirigirnos al Límite. Esa era la gran idea de Adela, bailar y brindar para olvidar. Pía y yo éramos las únicas que no habíamos ido a esa lugar, nosotras éramos como las niñas mas bien de la casa, más por acción que por pensamiento, que mientras mis ojos circulaban su cuerpo mi mente se llenaba de imágenes que no eran de una niña bien, especialmente después de nuestro encuentro en la biblioteca.

Salimos del carro cuando nos encontrábamos fuera del Limite y me tomé un par de minutos para admirar a Pía antes de entrar, usaba ropa que yo jamás la vi usar en todos los seis meses, especialmente estaba embobada con sus pantalones oscuros que estaban completamente pegados a sus piernas. Pía me miraba sonrojada mientras mis ojos se movían de arriba hacia abajo por todo su cuerpo, me iba a ser imposible quitarle las manos de encima. Pía jaló de mi mano y me hizo volver a la realidad, con una pequeña sonrisa la seguí hacia dentro del antro.

Mientras bajábamos las escaleras la música se iba haciendo cada vez más clara, Adela y Greta incluso ya se encontraban bailando mientras se dirigían hacia el grupo de gente que estaba cerca de las bocinas. Pía continuaba jalando de mi mano y me llevo hacia las demás mientras ella también comenzaba a moverse con la canción que sonaba.

_La música suena tan bien, que me conecta con la física, y tú también estás muy bien, es tu sonrisa que freeza. _

Reí al ver a Greta subirse a la tarima como en sus días de Lola happy hour y darle un pequeño baile a los demás. Adela le chiflaba desde la pista y Nina y Marisa habían ido en línea recta al bar, algo me decía que Nina lo necesitaba.

_Así los dos a puro love, nos contemplamos con felicidad. Y no es amor es conexión, una secuencia de creatividad._

Pero mi mente dejo el mundo cuando sentí el cuerpo de Pía moverse contra el mío. Podía sentir su espalda rozar mi pecho mientras lentamente ella bailaba contra mi. Escuché la música y me deje llevar, pase mis manos por su abdomen, dejando que mis uñas rasguñaran su blusa. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás y podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello, planté un beso en su mejilla y gentilmente sujeté su brazo volteándola hacia mí y ella en respuesta puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, la agarré firmemente de la cintura mientras su cuerpo se movía al mismo ritmo que el mío.

_Mantente aquí cerca de mí, mueve tu cuerpo con seguridad. Errático me tienes hoy, el gran despiste de tu seducción. _

Mis manos recorrieron su espalda y la sentí arquearse con el contacto, mis labios bajaron hacia su garganta y comencé a besar la piel de su cuello mientras que suavemente pasaba las yemas de mis dedos debajo de su blusa acariciando su espalda baja.

_Come on baby, do it, do it. Come on baby, do it right. Come on baby, do it, do it, I can make you feel alright. _

Pía soltó sus brazos de mi cuello y los descanso en mis hombros, mis dedos lentamente subían cada vez más sobre su espalda, hasta que mis manos completas acariciaban su piel, está ardía con mi contacto. Su cabeza bajo hacia mi cuello y escuché un gemido emitir de su garganta. Recorrió sus manos desde mis hombros hasta mi cadera y con un simple movimiento me jaló acercándome hacia ella, no dejando ningún espacio entre nuestros cuerpos.

_Come on baby, do it, do it. Come on baby, mueve más. Come on baby, do it, do it, I can make you feel alright._

Sentí los escalofríos dispararse por todo mi cuerpo con la fricción que causaba el movimiento de nuestras caderas. Inclinó su cabeza hacia mí y yo me acerque para besarla, pero ella movió su cara y sentí su aliento tibio en mi oreja "¿No tenemos algo pendiente?" Me susurró y mis labios formaron lentamente una sonrisa juguetona.

_The music sounds, the music sounds, te lo confieso soy un criminal._

Dejo caer sus manos de mi cadera y sujetó mi mano, la miré a los ojos, los cuáles centellaban con deseo, mientras lentamente me empezaba a guiar fuera de la pista de baile, sus ojos nunca dejando los míos, podía sentir la electricidad correr entre nuestras manos.

_The music sounds, the music sounds, este sonido es algo criminal._

Ella se movía como si supiera exactamente a donde iba, solamente volteó hacia el frente cuando bajamos un escalón. Me sonrió un segundo antes de entrar por una cortina roja que se encontraba en una esquina del lugar.

_Te encuentras bien, te veo tan bien, tu cuerpo flota con mi música._

Detrás de la cortina se encontraba un sillón largo y rojo recargado a la pared y una luz muy tenue iluminaba el cuarto. Pía dio un último jalón a mi mano y las dos terminamos en el centro del cuarto, sin esperar más puso sus manos detrás de mi cabeza y acercó mi cara con la suya poniendo sus labios sobre los míos.

_Entrégate, vuelve hacia mí, aprieta fuerte, siente de verdad._

Sujeté su cadera con mis manos y junte su cuerpo con el mío, mis manos moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo por sus costados. Nuestros labios se separaban rápidamente y con desesperación, gentilmente mordisquee su labio inferior y Pía gimió con la sensación.

_Me salió sol, te salió a vos. Hoy despegamos como un power jet. _

Mis manos rápidamente buscaban la entrada por debajo de su blusa, pero antes de que pudiera hacer más sentí sus manos empujarme hacia el sillón y caí en el con un ruido sordo.

_Mi estímulo es tu emoción, me pones loco no hay comparación. _

Se acerco a mí con una sonrisa traviesa, esta nueva cara de ella me tenía a punto de explotar. Puso sus rodillas una a lado de mis piernas sentándose sobre mí, gemí al sentir su cuerpo tan pegado al mío, radiaba calor por cada extremo de mi cuerpo, agarré su cara entre mis dos manos y la acerqué hacia la mía devorando sus labios con los míos.

_Sin más que hacer quieres caer, ya en mis brazos es sentir amor._ _Me acercó a ti, pongo a mover todo mi cuerpo como MIA._

Nuestra respiración aumentaba cuando nuestros labios se separaban, podía sentir el calor crecer y descargarse por todo mi cuerpo, mis manos recorrieron su espalda por debajo de su blusa, enterrando gentilmente mis uñas cerca de su columna mientras ella se inclinaba más hacia mi con un gemido.

_Come on baby, do it, do it. Come on baby, do it right. Come on baby, do it, do it, I can make you feel alright. _

Mis labios dejaron los suyos y comenzaron a besar su quijada y dirigirse hacia su cuello. Pía inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando su cuello descubierto, mi lengua recorrió su garganta y se adhirió en su punto de pulso, mi boca lentamente devoraba su cuello y escuché un gemido fuerte dejar sus labios mientras sus dedos se movían en mi cabello rastillando mi cabeza con sus uñas suavemente.

_Come on baby, do it, do it. Come on baby, mueve más. _

Sentía su cuerpo temblar con mis besos, era agonizante la sensación que causaba la fricción del movimiento de su cadera contra la mía, necesitaba más. Mis manos dejaron su espalda y lentamente bajaron hacia su abdomen, la sentí retorcerse con mi contacto.

_Come on baby, do it, do it, I can make you feel alright._

Mis labios dejaron su cuello y volvieron a conectarse con los suyos mientras mi mano subía cada vez más hasta llegar al alambre de su sostén, comencé a juguetear con él metiendo lentamente mis dedos debajo de esté.

_The music sounds, the music sounds, te lo confieso soy un criminal._

Antes de que pudiera continuar el trayecto con mis dedos sentí sus labios dejar los míos y su jadeo me hizo abrir los ojos. Me miró con ojos obscurecidos y pupilas dilatadas y entre jadeos me dijo "Que tal si dejamos a las otras aquí y continuamos en la casa" Yo le asentí, sintiéndome completamente enrojecida. "Vamos"

* * *

continuara con capitulo final (:


	11. Chapter 11

**silvia1381:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario :D espero también te guste esté capitulo :D

**basketcase89:** Hahah, si que se pusieron intensas, muchas gracias por tu review, aquí lo que paso despues de su peqeño encuentro :D

**GinebraRemyHadley:** Gracias por perdonarme la demora haha :) muchas gracias por seguir leyendome, aprecio muchisimo tus comentarios :) espero me des tu opinión de este capitulo =)

**yasliz:** Había que dejarlas con un poco de suspenso haha =D muchas gracias por tu comentario, como ya te he dicho, los aprecio demasiado :) y me da gusto que te siga gustando mi fic =)

**JackieVodka**: Muchas gracias por tu review, y si había que dejarla un poco calientina para lo siguiente =) gracias por todos tus comentarios, los aprecio mucho =)

**Valentona:** Aqui está la continuación y espero te guste =) Muchas gracias por tu comentario =)

En el capitulo anterior había dicho que este sería el capítulo final, pero esta parte resulto ser un poco más larga de lo que esperaba, y retrasé el final un capítulo más. Muchas gracias por leer =)

* * *

-Pía-

El aire de la noche era lo suficiente fresco para enfriar mi cuerpo y calmar el calor dentro de mí. Podía sentir la brisa golpear delicadamente mi cara, refrescando las gotas de sudor que habían corrido por mi frente, estos últimos minutos con Valentina habían despertado en mí un círculo de sensaciones que jamás había experimentando, mi cuerpo ardía con pasión y esparcía calor por todas mis extremidades, mi corazón parecía estar acolchonado dentro de una nube tibia, donde latía rápidamente pero con seguridad. Suspire profundamente mientras me abrazaba, cruzando mis brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

"Pía!" escuché esa voz familiar llamarme del otro lado de la calle, levanté mi vista y sonreí al ver a Valentina llamándome con su mano mientras con la otra mantenía abierta la puerta del taxi. Crucé la calle rápidamente para subirme al carro, algunas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer. Valentina se subió después de mi y cerró la puerta, le dimos la dirección al taxista y por el retrovisor alcancé a notar que nos miraba de arriba hacia abajo, me estremecí con disgusto al ver su sonrisa lujuriosa en sus labios.

Miré por la ventana observando como las calles se iban desvaneciendo mientras avanzábamos, desde que salimos del límite mis emociones se fueron controlando y de repente me sentía muy tímida, era incapaz de voltear a ver a Valentina sin comenzar a sonreír bobamente. El lugar, el ambiente y la música habían despertado una faceta diferente en mí, una que ni creía que existía, al igual que también había visto una cara distinta en Valentina. Simplemente no podía desaparecer la necesidad de sentir su piel bajo las palmas de mi mano o de conocer cada rincón de su cuerpo. Cada beso nublaba mi cabeza haciéndome volar fuera de toda realidad, era insistente mis ganas de propagar calor en su cuerpo, de tocarla y ser tocada por ella.

Gentilmente sentí sus dedos entrelazarse con los míos obligándome a voltear a verla, me ofreció una tierna sonrisa que yo tímidamente devolví, haciendo a las mariposas revolotear dentro de mi estomago. Ya conocía de memoria las calles para llegar a casa de Maca y cuando veía por la ventana algún letrero que me indicaba que estábamos cerca sentía mi nerviosismo crecer, mi corazón agarraba velocidad con solo pensar que en tan solo minutos estaríamos solas, sin ninguna interrupción, sin ningún problema, solo Valentina y yo.

De repente el auto se detuvo y me di cuenta que habíamos llegado a casa de Maca, Valentina le pago al taxista y las dos bajamos del carro. Las gotas de lluvia caían sobre nosotras y aceleramos el paso para entrar al jardín de la casa. Valentina vino a mi lado y puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, suspiré felizmente y mis brazos circularon su cintura mientras enterraba mi cara en su cuello con un gemido suave y satisfactorio escapando de mis labios.

Silenciosamente entramos a la casa dejando pequeñas huellas de lodo en el piso, reí al ver a Valentina intentar borrarlas, solamente logrando que el lodo se esparciera más, riendo calladamente subimos por las escaleras con nuestros brazos aún alrededor de nosotras. Al llegar a nuestro cuarto deje caer los brazos de su cintura y gire la perilla abriendo la puerta, entre a el antes que ella y mire hacia la ventana, gotas de lluvia corrían por el vidrio, desde que salimos del Límite la lluvia había incrementando. Fui hacia el borde de la cama y me senté en ella levantando mi mirada hacia el frente. Valentina cerró la puerta y se acercó hacia mí sonriéndome amorosamente mientras unas gotas de lluvia caían por su frente, su cabello se encontraba totalmente húmedo por el diluvio de afuera. Le sonreí ligeramente mientras la miraba acercarse a la cama y sentarse a mi lado, mis ojos reflejándose en los suyos.

Su sonrisa creció en sus labios intimidándome, y obligándome a que desviará mi mirada hacia el otro lado, aunque mis labios se encontraban estirándose formando una media sonrisa, sentía las mariposas volar dentro de mi estomago como la primera vez que estuvimos sentadas en esta cama, mi nerviosismo crecía al tenerla tan cerca de mí, podía sentir un aire tibio circular dentro de mi pecho, contrayendo mi corazón con sentimiento.

Sentí uno de sus dedos trazar mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi barbilla, suavemente aplicó la suficiente presión para voltear mi cara hacia ella. Su cara brillaba con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana resaltando algunas gotas de lluvia que aún caían por su mejilla, pasé mi mano por su piel limpiándolas y sentí su cara inclinarse hacia mi mano. Mis ojos circularon su cara, observando su piel suave y limpia, bajando hacia sus labios rosados y delgados y volviendo a conectarse con sus ojos, los cuáles se suavizaban al encontrarse con los míos mientras me miraban con amor. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta mi cara se encontraba inclinándose hacia la suya, disminuyendo el espacio entre nuestros labios y cuando sentí su aliento hormigueando mi boca cerré los ojos esperando el contacto de nuestros labios, y cuando por fin se tocaron sentí chispas desprenderse de ellos.

Nuestros labios se movían con un ritmo suave y fluido, abríamos nuestras bocas delicadamente saboreando la electricidad que corría en ellas. Acaricié su mejilla ligeramente y mi lengua tocó sus labios tratando de separarlos. Nuestras lenguas danzaban con el sonido de la lluvia afuera mientras comenzábamos a explorar cada rincón de nuestras bocas, nunca me había percatado que sus labios desprendían un sabor dulce y fresco. Sentí sus manos recorrer lentamente mis brazos hasta detenerse en mis hombros. Un pequeño gemido dejo mis labios durante el beso al sentir un pequeño mordisqueo en mi labio inferior. Gentilmente las manos de Valentina comenzaron a empujarme hacia la cama, obedecí sus movimientos y después de unos segundos sentí mi cabeza caer contra la almohada. Sujeté su cara con mis dos manos y podía sentir mi pecho levantarse cada vez más rápido mientras nuestras bocas se encontraban adheridas.

Lentamente los labios de Valentina dejaron los míos y comenzaron un recorrido hacia mi quijada, recorriendo con besos húmedos hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja, arqueé mi cuello al sentir su labios succionar ligeramente mi punto de pulso mientras un gemido salía de mis labios, sentí sus besos tomar velocidad y los gemidos comenzaron a escapar de mi garganta sin restricción. Un calor familiar se esparcía por todo mi cuerpo asentándose en mi pecho y en mi entrepierna. De pronto sentí sus labios dejar mi cuello y recorrer mi mandíbula de vuelta hasta conectarse con los míos de nuevo. La palma de su mano acariciaba firmemente mi abdomen, con un ritmo suave y lento, apreté mis piernas tratando de aliviar el calor y la pulsión entre ellas, la cuál solo aumento cuando sentí sus dedos arrastrarse lentamente por debajo de mi blusa, entrelacé mis dos manos entre sus cabellos rojos mientras mi lengua intensificaba el beso adentrándose más a su boca.

Escuché un gemido provenir de su garganta mientras sus dedos recorrían mis costillas subiendo suavemente hasta el borde de mi sostén, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse cuando sus dedos se detuvieron en el broche de mi ropa interior, lentamente sus dedos lo juguetearon hasta que con un movimiento rápido lo desabrocharon, jadeé con placer al sentir la presión en mis pechos desaparecer, su mano recorría de arriba hacia abajo desde entre mi pecho hasta mi clavícula. Mi respiración aumentaba con su contacto mientras nuestros labios comenzaban a separarse con mayor intensidad. Su mano desvió su recorrido hacia uno de mis pechos a masajearlo suavemente, empuje mi cadera hacia arriba mientras una ola de placer golpeaba mi cuerpo. Los labios de Valentina dejaron los míos y bajaron lentamente hacia mi garganta mientras los gemidos dejaban mis labios de manera constante, sentí su lengua recorrer mi garganta y mi cuello se arqueó con la sensación, sus manos dejaron mi pecho y bajaron hacia mi abdomen con sus uñas rasguñando gentilmente mi piel, sus dedos se detuvieron en el borde de mi blusa y pausadamente comenzaron a empujarla.

Con mis codos me impulsé un poco para sentarme en la cama, Valentina se sentó en sus piernas y me miró a los ojos mientras lentamente subía mi blusa por mis brazos hasta removerla completamente de mi cuerpo, mis ojos nunca dejando los suyos, la lanzó a un lado de la cama para después poner sus manos en mis hombros y lentamente bajar los tirantes de mi sostén por mis brazos, dejando mi torso y pecho descubiertos, le sonreí suavemente al sentir la timidez cubrirme, Valentina me sonrió de regreso y se inclinó hacia mí juntando sus labios con los míos, rápidamente nuestro beso se volvía más frenético e intenso y podía sentir su lengua empujar mis labios pidiendo la entrada a mi boca, separé mis labios dejando que se lengua se reuniera con la mía.

Mis manos recorrieron sus brazos y se detuvieron en el borde de su blusa y mis dedos comenzaron a jalar de ella, Valentina se separó de mí jadeando y levanto sus brazos, la miré a los ojos y subí su blusa por sus brazos removiéndola por completo, mi mano tocó su cuello y la acerqué hacia mí besándola ávidamente. Mis manos bajaron por su cuello y continuaron su destino acariciando su desnuda espalda, subían y bajaban por su columna lentamente, podía sentir su cuerpo retorcerse con el contacto de mis manos, mis dedos se detuvieron en el gancho de su sostén y con un movimiento rápido lo desabrocharon, recorrí mis besos hacia su cuello mientras lentamente mis manos subían por su abdomen a encontrarse con sus pechos, suavemente los masajeé al mismo tiempo logrando que una serie de gemidos escaparan de su garganta, sonreí en su cuello mientras aumentaba la presión en mis manos.

La mano de Valentina se enredó con mi cabello y la sentí jalar algunos mechones con sus dedos. Mis labios dejaron su cuello y lentamente volvieron a los suyos, mis manos subieron por su pecho y lentamente se enredaron de nuevo entre sus mechones rojos, gentilmente sentí sus manos bajar hacia mis hombros y empujarme hacia la cama con ella cayendo sobre de mi. Separó sus labios de los míos y me miró directamente con sus ojos vidriosos. "Te amo" la escuché suspirar, le sonreí amorosamente y levanté mi cabeza para juntar mis labios con los suyos, nuestras sonrisas creciendo durante el beso.

Sus manos comenzaron a bajar por mi abdomen hasta llegar al borde de mi pantalón y lentamente sus dedos comenzaron a desabrochar el botón de mis jeans, gemí al sentir su piel fría arrastrarse dentro de mi pantalón, acariciando mi entrepierna por arriba de mi ropa interior, sentí sus dedos encubrirse con la humedad que desprendía mi cuerpo. El calor se esparcía por todo mi cuerpo y mi cadera se movía con el ritmo de su mano levantándose y bajando ágilmente. Sus labios bajaron por mi pecho dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar a mi cadera, sus manos comenzaron a tirar de mis jeans hasta bajarlos por completo por mis piernas, la vi sentarse y desabrochar mis zapatos, lentamente los quitó junto con mis jeans. Sentí sus labios frescos tocar mi rodilla y lentamente comenzaron a subir, besando mis muslos en el proceso, sus dedos jugaron con el borde de mi ropa interior y lentamente la sentí deslizarse por mis muslos, incliné mis piernas y Valentina removió la última pieza de ropa que quedaba en mi cuerpo. Suspiré profundamente al ver sus ojos recorrer mi cuerpo de una manera ávida.

Mi mente se nubló cuando sentí sus besos recorrer el interior de mi muslo y no pude evitar el gemido que salió de mis labios cuando sentí su aliento tibio en mi entrepierna, mi cuerpo comenzó a arquearse con placer al sentir sus labios y su lengua adentrarse en lo mas profundo de mí. Sus uñas gentilmente subían por mis muslos, rasguñando ligeramente mi piel y logrando que pequeños temblores sacudieran mi cuerpo, mi cadera suavemente se levantaba y bajaba con el ritmo de los besos de Valentina mientras el calor se esparcía por todos los rincones de mi ser, de pronto me vi incapaz de controlar los gemidos que emitían de mi garganta mientras los temblores en mi cuerpo se volvían más constantes.

Mis ojos rodaron detrás de mi cabeza con la sensación de placer que el movimiento de su lengua me daba y cuando me sentía a punto de explotar sentí los labios de Valentina subir hacia mi abdomen. Exhalé frustradamente mientras mis piernas automáticamente se pusieron tensas tratando de calmar la pulsión que crecía entre ellas. Los labios Valentina llegaron a los míos y febrilmente la besé con la pasión corriendo por mis venas, puse mis manos sobre sus hombros y bruscamente la empuje hacia mi lado, quedando arriba de ella. Las palmas de mis manos recorrieron con desesperación su cuerpo mientras mi lengua peleaba contra la suya por dominación, podía escuchar los gemidos acumularse dentro de su garganta mientras mis manos masajeaban su torso exasperadamente.

Rápidamente mis dedos siguieron su recorrido hasta llegar a la hebilla de su cinturón, jalé de el y cuando se abrió sujete el botón de sus jeans, torciéndolo para abrirlo, escuché un jadeó salir de sus labios mientras lentamente mis dedos se arrastraban por debajo de su ropa interior, mis besos recorrieron su garganta y se adhirieron a su punto de pulso jalando gentilmente su piel. Un gemido fuerte salió de mis labios cuando sentí la humedad de Valentina ahogar mis dedos. Escuché un pequeño grito venir de ella mientras mis dedos se movían de arriba hacia abajo por su entrepierna absorbiendo la humedad.

Sentía el fuego crecer en mi interior junto con un hambre voraz de saborear a Valentina, ansiosamente mis labios dejaron su cuello y deje un camino de besos pasando por su garganta, bajando entre sus pechos y me detuve un momento en su ombligo, lo recorrí con mi lengua mientras mis manos comenzaban a tirar de sus jeans, mis labios siguieron su recorrido y al llegar a su cadera me detuve, me levanté un poco y deslice sus pantalones por sus piernas removiéndolos junto con sus zapatos, observé el cuerpo medio desnudo de Valentina, prácticamente comiéndolo con mis ojos, mis uñas comenzaron a arañar sus muslos mientras mi mirada se encontraba fijada con la suya, en un movimiento rápido me encontraba deslizando por sus piernas la última pieza de ropa.

Podía ver sus ojos brillar con deseo y lentamente baje mis labios hacia sus piernas dejando besos delicados en el interior de sus muslos, mi lengua hizo movimientos giratorios en su piel hasta encontrarse con su centro, sentí a Valentina temblar bajo mis manos mientras la electricidad corría por su cuerpo. Mi lengua se movía de arriba hacia abajo con movimientos rápidos tratando de saborear cada rincón de su cuerpo, sus dedos comenzaban a enlazarse en mi cabello mientras mis movimientos aumentaban y cuando la sentí a punto de explotar separé mis labios de ella, escuchando la frustración en su exhalación, mis labios subieron por su cuerpo para conectarse con los suyos nuevamente, nuestras caderas moviéndose con ritmo utilizando la fricción para aliviar la tensión.

Lentamente mi mano comenzó a bajar, recorrió por un momento sus muslos y se deslizo por el interior de estos, torturando lo mayor posible a Valentina, quién solamente arqueaba su cuerpo pidiendo más, mis dedos recorrieron su entrepierna, de nueva cuenta nadando entre la humedad, escuchaba los rugidos acumularse en su garganta cada vez más y con un suave movimiento mi dedo fácilmente se deslizo en su interior. Valentina jadeó audiblemente mientras los espasmos comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo, mis dedos se movían rítmicamente mientras los gemidos dejaban su boca sin restricción, sentía su respiración intensificarse mientras su cuerpo temblaba bajo mis manos de manera frenética hasta que con un sonoro gemido se detuvo y su pecho subía y bajaba suavemente.

Separé mis labios de los suyos y la mire, observé su cara resplandecer con un brillo totalmente nuevo, sonreí mientras ella lentamente abría los ojos, sentía sus latidos irse poco a poco normalizando, lentamente me incliné hacia ella y junte sus labios con los míos, besándola suave y dulcemente, nuestros labios moviéndose sin ninguna apuración. Pero no pude evitar intensificarlo, el calor aún radiaba en mi cuerpo, Valentina lo notó y en un movimiento me tenía boca arriba en la cama, ella sobre de mí.

Enredé mis dedos entre sus mechones rojos juntando su boca con la mía mientras su mano empezaba su recorrido hasta mis piernas, con suavidad recorrió mi torso y se detuvo en mi cadera, gentilmente acariciando mi piel, mis labios la besaron con urgencia y mi cuerpo se arqueaba con el contacto de Valentina, sus dedos bajaron hasta mi entrepierna moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo lentamente, mi cuerpo moviéndose con su ritmo, podía sentir los espasmos recorrer mi cuerpo y un rugido escapo de mi garganta, sentía que mi corazón latería fuera de mi pecho mientras un calor extraño se expandía por mis extremidades, me sentía incapaz de controlar mi cuerpo mientras este temblaba contra los dedos de Valentina, un grito salió de mis labios cuando una contracción recorrió mi cuerpo para después relajarse con goce.

Perezosamente besé los labios de Valentina, mi cuerpo se sentía flotar en una gran calma. Valentina me beso con gran ternura, separando ligeramente sus labios con cada beso y sentía mi cuerpo derretirse debajo del suyo mientras mi corazón latía fuertemente por la dulzura que desprendía el contacto de su boca con la mía. Con un último beso Valentina levantó ligeramente su cabeza, y en la oscuridad logré ver el centelleó de sus ojos mientras estos se arrugaban y formaban una sonrisa en sus labios. Suspiré sutilmente sintiendo un millón de emociones recorrer mi cuerpo, algunas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en el rincón de mis ojos. "Gracias" le dije en voz baja con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en mis labios. Valentina me sonrió pero al mismo tiempo frunció el ceño en confusión "¿De que?" me preguntó. Levanté mi mano y delicadamente retire un mechón rojo que había caído sobre su cara "Gracias por enseñarme lo tan maravilloso que es esto cuando amas" le dije tragando un sollozo "Gracias por ser mi primera" le agregue con una sonrisa dibujándose en mis labios mientras sentía una sola lágrima recorrer mi mejilla.

Sentí los labios tibios de Valentina besar mi frente "Gracias a ti" me dijo sonriendo mientras limpiaba suavemente la lagrima que había caído en mi mejilla. "Te amo Pía" mi corazón incrementó su velocidad al escuchar su declaración, sintiéndome abrumada con todo el amor que sentía por ella "Te amo Valentina" le respondí con una gran sonrisa. Ligeramente descansó su frente contra la mía y dulcemente plantó un beso en mis labios, nos sonreímos una última vez antes de que recargara su cabeza en mi hombro y después de unos segundos caímos en un sueño profundo, con una gran sensación de calma a nuestro alrededor.

* * *

continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

Este es último capitulo de Sin Caer, aunque debió haber terminado un poco antes, me encontré picada escribiendo mi otra fic haha :) gracias a JackieVodka, ladylibra10, yasliz, Kdl94, basketcase89, GinebraRemyHadley, silvia1381 y Tamy M por sus reviews y a todas a las que leyeron mi historia desde el principio =) la verdad que me divertí escrbiendola y hace mucho que eso no me pasaba, espero la hayan disfrutado como yo lo hice, gracias! =D

**VALENTINA**

Los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana alcanzaban a golpear directamente mi cara, incomodando mis ojos. Estando aún semi dormida pasé mi mano por mis ojos, tallando fuera el sueño. Estos poco a poco se fueron abriendo, observando la luz que alumbraba el cuarto, después de una noche lluviosa se sentía un ambiente cálido y cómodo, acogiéndome. O tal vez solo era mi cuerpo, que se encontraba envuelto con una gran calidez. Mientras abría mis ojos lo primero que pude notar fueron esos mechones negros y lacios desplegados en toda la almohada. Sentí esa sonrisa dibujarse en mis labios de la misma forma que lo habían hecho los últimos 6 meses, delicadamente puse mi brazo alrededor de la cintura de Pía, acurrucándome hacia su cuerpo. Cerré mis ojos absorbiendo su esencia, los eventos de anoche corriendo por mi cabeza y gemí satisfecha mientras mi nariz acariciaba su nuca. Gentilmente planté un beso en su desnudo hombro y la acerque hacia mí, debajo de mis brazos la sentía estirarse, despertando del profundo sueño.

"¿Cómo dormiste?" le murmuré al oído dejando un pequeño beso sobre de él. Escuché un gemido dejar sus labios mientras la sentía voltearse entre mis brazos, viéndome de frente. Me sonrió encantadoramente y estiró sus brazos "Como nunca lo había hecho antes" me contestó con su voz ronca de todas las mañanas. Con mis labios rizados en una pequeña sonrisa mi mirada se encontraba congelándose con la suya, sus ojos almendrados mirándome de regreso, estaba sorprendida con semejante belleza a mi lado.

Sus ojos centellaban mientras miraban a los míos y la piel suave de su cara estaba forrada con una luz resplandeciente, con ese brillo que solo reluce cuando te enamoras. Podían pasar años y años y estaba segura de que nunca me acostumbraría a ver sus ojos sonreírme, sin pensarlo más acerque mis labios hacia ella y la besé. La besé como si hubiera sido la primera vez, porque cada beso, siempre se sentía como la primera vez. Nuestros labios se movían tiernamente, saboreando la suavidad que desprendían, con cada movimiento me volvía adicta, incluso aunque la respiración me faltará me encontraba intensificando aún más nuestro beso, simplemente había algo en la forma que sus labios tocaban los míos que lograban que todo se me olvidará y solo me concentraba en mover mis labios con el ritmo de los suyos, logrando una magnifica sinfonía, la única que en toda tu vida hace que tu corazón lata con un propósito significativo.

Lentamente mis labios dejaron los suyos e instantáneamente extrañaron el contacto. "Te amo" la escuché decirme, si fuera posible mi sonrisa hubiera incrementado aún más, escucharla decir que me amaba era como música para mis oídos, una canción de la cual nunca podría cansarme y de la cual nunca me cansaría de cantar "Te amo" le respondí con el amor y la sinceridad dirigiendo mi voz. Su mano suavemente acarició mi mejilla y mis ojos se cerraron con el contacto. ¿Desde cuándo despertarse había sido tan perfecto?

Mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos escuchamos el ruido desvanecido de la alarma, se escuchaba como un eco cuando estábamos fijamente atrapadas en la mirada de la otra. Sin romper la conexión mi mano se estiró hacia la mesita de noche, golpeando la alarma para apagarla. "Hm, 5 minutos más" Pía gimió acurrucándose entre las sabanas. Su ternura calentaba todo mi cuerpo con cariño.

Una pequeña risa salió de mis labios al ver su cara desaparecer entre la almohada. "No creo que tengamos 5 minutos más" le respondí mientras mis manos pasaban delicadamente por su espalda, sonreí maliciosamente cuando mis dedos caminaron hacia sus costados "Pía…" la llamé mientras mis dedos pinchaban su piel. Simplemente la escuché emitir un murmuro sobre la almohada.

"Pía!" le exclamé más fuerte con mis dedos cosquilleando sus costados. Reí fuertemente al verla retorcerse con risa, movió su cuerpo para estar boca arriba mientras trataba de detener mis manos. Mis dedos cosquillearon su abdomen, y lo sentí contraerse con risa, reí aún más fuerte al ver sus intentos fallidos de detenerme. "Valentina!" la escuché exclamar entre risas, y antes de que supiera lo que pasaba sentí sus manos empujarme hacia un lado, mi cuerpo cayendo libre hacia el suelo y mi mano jalando de ella.

Mi espalda tocó el suelo con un ruido sordo y exclamé cuando sentí el cuerpo de Pía caer sobre el mío. Escuché su risa resonar en el cuarto al ver mi cara quejándose con dolor "¿Estás bien?" me preguntó riendo. Levanté mi mirada hacia ella y me moví un poco debajo de su cuerpo. "Tendré un moretón" le contesté seriamente. Pía soltó una risita y mis ojos se suavizaron al sentir esa contracción familiar en mi pecho. "¿Esto lo hará mejor?" Me preguntó mientras sus labios tocaban mi mejilla. Le sonreí y sacudí mi cabeza. Pía levanto una de sus cejas y se inclinó nuevamente hacia mí "¿Y esto? Me preguntó con sus labios milímetros de los míos. Cerré el contacto con los suyos y nos dimos un beso breve pero dulce. "Mucho mejor" le respondí cuando sus labios dejaron los míos.

"Niñas" Escuchamos una voz venir desde el pasillo y en pánico Pía prácticamente se lanzó hacia el suelo, quedando de lado mío. Con mis codos me impulse para ver a Maca entrando a la puerta. La vi mirándonos con sospecha pero aún así lo dejo ir "Las veo abajo en 15 minutos, ¿Está bien?" Las dos le asentimos y la vimos dejar el cuarto.

Mis ojos voltearon hacia Pía y reí al verla sobando su hombro "¿Moretón?" Me hizo una cara de desagrada logrando que solo riera más "Por burlarte de mí" le dije riendo. Pía sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios y con gran fuerza empujó mi hombro, haciéndome perder el balance "Y eso por burlarte de mí" me dijo victoriosa mientras yo sobaba mi cabeza, la cual había caído contra el suelo.

Traté de agarrar su mano pero ella rápidamente se puso de pie "Me daré una ducha" me dijo mientras caminaba hacia el baño "Puedes acompañarme si quieres" agregó mirándome pícaramente desde la puerta del baño. Boquiabierta la vi desaparecer, dejando la puerta abierta, y sin siquiera pensarlo y olvidando el dolor vibrando en mi cuerpo, salté del suelo, mis pies automáticamente siguiéndola.

* * *

"¿Qué sucede Maca?" escuché a una de las chicas preguntar, nos encontrábamos todas reunidas en la sala como Maca lo había pedido. No pude distinguir la voz de quién preguntaba, mi atención estaba en otra parte, mi mano se entrelazaba con la de Pía detrás de su espalda, mis dedos jugueteando con los suyos, podía escuchar pequeñas risas salir de sus labios, inaudibles para las demás, pero para mí eran el sonido más dulce que había escuchado.

"Anoche..." Maca comenzó a decir mientras mis ojos trataban de despegarse del cuello de Pía, sonreí al ver un pequeño chupetón en su punto de pulso. "…Estuve analizando su estadía en esta casa" Pía me dio un pequeño codazo en las costillas tratando de que prestara atención "Que miedo…" respondí por impulso, escuchando las risas escapar de las demás chicas. Mis dedos pasaron a acariciar los mechones de Pía, sintiéndome desinteresada con la conversación, escuché a Maca suspirar con mi comentario "Y tomé la decisión de quienes se van y quienes se quedan en esta casa".

Me enchino la piel el escuchar su voz suavizarse maternalmente, de pronto sentí una extraña melancolía rodearme, sintiendo temor por lo que viniera después. La mano de Pía instantáneamente apretó la mía y yo la apreté de regreso mirando a la mujer que se había convertido en una madre para todas nosotras en los últimos seis meses.

"Todas las experiencias que han vivido me han llevado a decidir quiénes están listas para irse". Sentí la mano de Pía resbalarse de la mía y vi sus brazos cruzándose sobre su cuerpo, con una sonrisa triste lancé mi brazo sobre su hombro, acercándola hacia mí, reconfortándola. "Y quienes necesitan más tiempo en esta casa…" Tenía miedo de que volviera a suceder la misma situación en la que Pía se fue, y yo me quede sin ella. Mi mano inconscientemente apretó gentilmente su hombro, con angustia, ella sintió mi incomodidad porque automáticamente puso su mano sobre la mía. "Siéntense por favor." Las seis obligamos y alcancé a notar que cada una de las caras de las chicas estaba revuelta en nostalgia, era un extraño sentimiento, nunca piensas en el que pasará cuando salgas.

Deje a Pía guiarme hasta el sillón y lado a lado nos sentamos sobre él, mi mano recorriendo su brazo suavemente. Estaba demasiado sorprendida como para decir algo, mis manos se aferraban a Pía como si fuera la última vez que la tocarían. A lo lejos escuché la voz de Adela levantarse "¿Y? Ahórranos la agonía" Adela dijo en desesperación "Dinos quienes se quedan y quienes se van" Mis ojos se dispararon hacia Maca y la vi morder su labio inferior, sentía mi corazón latir rápidamente con impaciencia.

Lentamente observé sus ojos mirar hacia donde Pía y yo estábamos sentadas, inhalé dolorosamente esperando escuchar lo que ya sabía que venía. "Pía" Maca dijo con una voz gentil. Mis ojos miraron la cara sorprendida de Pía mientras ella levantaba su mirada tímidamente. "Tú estás aquí por un convenio de trabajo, pero…" Mi mano soltó su brazo y la llevé hacia mi boca, mordiendo ansiosamente mis uñas mientras veía los labios de Maca moverse. "Yo te liberó de esa deuda…"

Cerré mis ojos por un segundo mientras sentía mi cara acalorarse con ansiedad, esperando la decisión "Puedes irte" A mi lado vi a Pía darle una media sonrisa, mientras sus ojos se veían igual de sorprendidos que los míos. "Gracias Maca" Pía dijo prácticamente en un suspiro y mis ojos la miraron curiosamente, mi mano bajando hacia su hombro. "Gracias por darme un hogar…" La escuché decir, su sonrisa mostrando melancolía y agradecimiento, por segundos olvidé que yo seguía aquí. "Gracias en verdad por todo lo que hiciste por mí" Una sonrisa solidaria se creó en mis labios al escuchar tal emoción salir de su voz y sin pensarlo envolví a mi Pía en un gran abrazo.

"Te amo" le murmuré en su oído antes de que las demás chicas vinieran a apretarnos entre sus brazos. Después de unos cuantos segundos las chicas se separaron de nosotras, pero mis brazos aún se encontraban rodeando su cuerpo, con miedo de que si la soltaba no podría abrazarla de nuevo. Sentí sus labios tocar ligeramente mi cuello y la voz de Adela hizo que nos separáramos. "¿Y quién sigue Maca?" Adela preguntó mientras todas mirábamos a Maca de nuevo. Ella pareció pensar por un segundo y durante ese intervalo vimos a Nina salir corriendo del cuarto con Marisa siguiéndola detrás.

Mis hombros cayeron en angustia al tener que esperar aún más. Sentí a Pía alejarse de mí y mis ojos voltearon a verla, mi corazón se hincho con adoración al verla lanzarse en los brazos de Maca, quién más había obtenido ayuda de esta casa, era ella, y me sentía orgullosa de que Pía sería la que se fuera, por más triste que pudiera ser el quedarme aquí sin ella, no pensaba en alguien más que merecía salir de aquí, que ella.

"Alguien puede hablarle a Nina y Marisa?" Maca preguntó mientras rompía el abrazo con Pía, dándole esa última sonrisa materna. Con la ansiedad carcomiéndome me puse de pie rápidamente y camine hacia el cuarto de las chicas, mi cabeza daba vueltas con angustia al no saber qué pasaría conmigo. No podía soportar estar sin Pía de nuevo, la última vez sentí una gran soledad envolverme.

"Niñas!" les exclamé cuando entre al cuarto "¿Qué hacen acá?" pregunte con desesperación "Bajen ya" les ordené con irritación mientras daba la media vuelta hacia la sala de nuevo. Mis pies moviéndose con rapidez, esperando saber quién era la siguiente, pero mi cuerpo cayó en el sillón decepcionada, al darme cuenta que Greta faltaba, la espera sería aún más larga.

Vi a Pía sentada con Adela cerca de la ventana mientras yo me recargué en el mueble tratando de controlar mi ansiedad, pero estuve agradecida cuando el tono desesperado de Adela volvió a relucir "¿Entonces Maca? ¿Quién se va? ¿Y quién se queda?" Mis ojos voltearon a ver a Maca e implorándole le dije "Si Maca, no más suspenso, dinos quién mas se va" Maca tomó un suspiro y me miró directamente a los ojos, haciendo que esa esperanza de irme con Pía creciera dentro de mí.

"¿Has aprendido algo aquí Valentina?" Casi resoplé con la pregunta, era muy mala con las pregunta cripticas de Maca, y sin saber que contestarle simplemente me encogí de hombros "Pues así de aprender, aprender, yo creo que no Maca" le conteste sacudiendo la cabeza, un poco asustada de esperar el veredicto de Maca, creía que la respuesta que le había dado no era lo suficiente buena para ella, pero de pronto la voz de Pía se levanto detrás de mí "Mentira!" la escuché exclamarme y Maca y yo volteamos a verla "Has aprendido demasiadas cosas acá" la escuché decirme con una sonrisa en sus labios "Por eso mereces irte de acá" Le sonreí de vuelta no queriendo nada más que irme de aquí con ella.

"Esto no es contigo Pía" escuché la voz de Maca casi reír detrás de mí, y de nuevo la angustia me consumió. "Pero si es conmigo Maca" Pía dijo de nuevo, mis ojos quemando los suyos con toda la atención del mundo "Yo estuve en el foso por dos años" Pía comenzó con sus ojos mirando los míos "Y Valen en unos días, q segundos" dijo sonriéndome "lo cambio todo" Sentí esa calidez familiar recorrer mi cuerpo de nuevo al escuchar su voz suavizarse con sus palabras "Me cambio todo" agregó con sus ojos vidriosos de lágrimas y alegría, no pude evitar la sonrisa que creció en mis labios, ya no tenía miedo de perderla, y yo sabía que no haría nada para perderla.

A su lado alcancé a ver la sonrisa boba de Adela, la realización de nuestra relación rizándose en sus labios. Sin siquiera importarme que Maca estaba ahí, me levante del sillón y caminé hacia ella, vi el brillo de sus ojos aumentar con cada paso que daba y pronto mis brazos se encontraban rodeando su cuello, abrazándola cerca de mí, ella río al verme prácticamente lanzarme hacia sus brazos, mientras que Adela solamente fingía ver a otro lado, aunque aún permanecía esa media sonrisa en sus labios.

"Ya estamos todas aquí" Escuché la voz de Nina resaltar en el cuarto y forzadamente me alejé de Pía, pero con un rápido movimiento entrelacé sus dedos con los míos. Detrás del sofá donde Maca estaba sentada apareció Nina junto con Marisa y Greta, esta última con una cara de seriedad que no se le había visto desde la situación con Kike. "Bueno, ya sabemos que Pía puede irse" Maca dijo, como si le gustará provocar intencionalmente la tensión entre nosotras, lo único que obtuvo como resultado fueron quejas y rugidos por parte de todas nosotras, necesitaba saber que pasaría conmigo y con Pía.

"Valentina" escuché mi nombre salir de sus labios y automáticamente mis ojos se levantaron hacia ella, mi mano apretando más fuerte la de Pía. "A pesar de la defensa de Pía…" Una pequeña sonrisa salió de mis labios al recordar el tan emotivo discurso que ella había dicho sobre nosotras. "Considero que eres la más fuerte de todas" Casi la miré sorprendida, yo creía que la más fuerte era una morena sentada a mi lado, yo no me consideraba ni la más fuerte ni la más valiente, pero el sentir que Pía apretaba mi mano me hacia dar a entender que ella estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Maca. "Y tu problema no lo vas a resolver en esta casa ni en ninguna otra parte que no sea contigo misma" Sentía ganas de reír por dentro, mi situación estaba más que clara en este momento. Sentí los brazos de Pía circular mi cuerpo al escuchar las siguientes palabras salir de la boca de Maca "Eso quiere decir que puedes irte".

Creo que nunca me había sentido más feliz y aliviada en mi vida, me iría de aquí, y me iría con la persona más importante de mi vida, todo parecía irreal, demasiada perfección para ser real, era libre por fin. Abracé a Pía igual de fuerte que ella a mí, todo sería diferente ahora, por fin podíamos experimentar nuestra relación como algo real y por supuesto, como algo especial y duradero.

Lo siguiente fueron palabras que entraron y salieron por mis oídos, aunque me daba gusta que Marisa saldría con nosotros, ella como todas, se había convertido en una gran amiga para mí, y añoraba poder verla fuera de esta casa, compartir cosas que de otra forma no podríamos hacer encerradas aquí. Por un instante pensé que Maca por fin nos dejaría salir a todas, especialmente después de todo lo que habíamos hecho para esta casa, pero un grito de Adela me dio a entender que eso no sería posible, ella, Nina, y Greta aún tenían cosas por resolver, según Maca. Entre protestas de nosotras y de las tres niñas mal, Maca decidió corrernos al resto de las tres, a las que ya estábamos libres. "Salgan por favor" exclamó en voz alta, y no nos quedaba más que salir del cuarto, le di un apretón al brazo de Adela para mostrarle mi apoyo y con mi mano aún entrelazada con la de Pía salimos de la sala.

"Ay no!" Marisa exclamó mientras Pía y yo nos sentábamos en el sofá frente a la televisión "Yo necesito algo de comer antes de que me mate la angustia" Reí junto con Pía mientras observábamos a Marisa salir corriendo hacia la cocina. "Menos mal que nos vamos de aquí, si no Marisa nos deja sin comida" Pía rió mientras se acomodaba debajo de mi brazo.

Le sonreí amorosamente al verla acurrucarse en mi hombro, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura "Gracias…" le dije suavemente mientras plantaba un beso sobre su cabeza "Gracias porque?" escuché su dulce voz preguntarme "Por todo lo que le dijiste a Maca de mí" le respondí con mi mano acercándose hacia la suya. Sentí a Pía encogerse de hombros, sus brazos apretándome "Es solo lo que yo siento".

Suspiré profundamente y puse mi mano sobre su barbilla, levantando gentilmente su cara hacia mí "Te juro que me encanta haberme enamorado de ti". Me sonrió tiernamente y sacudió un poco su cabeza "No me digas eso" Levanté mi ceja en confusión pero con la sonrisa aún rizada en mis labios "¿Porque? Si es la verdad" Una pequeña risa salió de sus labios y gentilmente juntó su frente con la mía "Porque solo hace que me enamoré más de ti" Las dos compartimos una sonrisa enorme mientras sentía el rubor crecer por mis mejillas, lentamente me incliné hacia ella, cerrando el espacio entre nuestros labios, mi corazón latía locamente con cada movimiento, con mi mente volando entre las nubes.

"Te adoro" le dije cuando mis labios dejaron los suyos "Te adoro, te adoro, te adoro" le repetí con las risas de Pía inundando mis sentidos "Te amo" me dijo con una media sonrisa, me quedé callada por unos segundos, admirando sus hermosos ojos almendrados y sin pensarlo mis labios capturaron de nuevo los suyos, en un beso más intenso. Sentí la necesidad de devorarla, de tener su cuerpo entre mis dedos de nuevo, era mágica la forma en que nuestros labios encontraban el ritmo perfecto, no solo logrando que mi sangre corriera aún más rápido, si no logrando que la amara aún más.

"Vayaaa, vayaaa" nuestros labios instantáneamente se separaron al escuchar una voz reír a nuestro lado. "Se habían tardado" Adela nos dijo mientras yo sentía mi cara enrojecerse, escuché a Pía reír tímidamente y volteé hacia ella, para verla aún más roja de lo que yo estaba. "¿Qué pasa Adela?" le pregunté mientras evadía su mirada y mis ojos miraban el piso "Vengan a la sala, rápido" Adela nos ordenó mientras salía del cuarto, mi mirada se levantó hacia Pía, quien fruncía el entrecejo en confusión, me encogí de hombros y le indique que la siguiéramos.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pía y yo preguntamos al ver al resto de las chicas, incluida Maca, paradas cerca de la ventana observando hacia afuera. "Pasa que Greta es mi heroína" Adela dijo sonriéndole orgullosamente a Greta. Nos acercamos hacia ellas y desde la ventana pude observar a dos policías dirigirse hacia su patrulla, y para mi sorpresa, Kike se encontraba entre los dos, con las manos esposadas.

"Se merece salir Maca" escuché la voz de Pía indicarle, y como señal, las seis dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia Maca, esperando su último veredicto "No hace falta!" Maca exclamó, sus ojos abriéndose enormemente "Adela, Greta y Nina se van de la casa!" Era imposible no notar la felicidad que radiaba en su cara, junto con el orgullo de que se sentía segura de que todas podíamos salir, escuché a Adela gritar con felicidad a mi lado y toda esa melancolía que se había sentido al principio, terminó en un segundo. "Vamos a empacar!" Gritó Marisa y con su misma emoción, corrimos detrás de ella, todas, a excepción de Nina.

* * *

"Dame mi tortuga Valentina!" Pía rio mientras trataba de quitarme la tortuga de mis manos. "Regálamela!" le rogué con voz chillona mientras alejaba el peluche de ella. Pía sacudió su cabeza mientras me empujaba con sus manos "No Valentina!" Hice un puchero con mi labio inferior y puse la tortuga en frente de ella "Pero no quiere que nos separemos" le dije en voz baja. Pía río de nuevo y me miro a los ojos "Sabes que no pasará." Compartimos una mirada tierna, sintiendo el amor crecer cada vez más.

_Es verdad en un lugar tan lejos de todos…_

En ese instante escuchamos la puerta de nuestro cuarto abrirse y las dos volteamos hacia ella, encontrándonos a Adela, cargando su mochila terminada de empacar.

_Tu sonrisa es la que me acompaña en cada día…_

Le sonreí cariñosamente, después de Pía, con Adela había establecido un lazo igual de especial y le tenía un tremendo cariño ya.

_Y me envuelve…_

Se me hacía extraño que de ahora en adelante no iríamos a sentarnos al techo a tener una de nuestras profundas conversaciones mientras cantábamos junto con nuestras canciones favoritas.

_Porque todo lo que tengo, porque todo lo q hago, es para ti…_

Levanté mi mano, manteniéndola abierta, y con un saludo que era familiar entre nosotras chocamos las palmas de nuestras manos, para después, chocar juntos los nudillos.

_Porque todo lo que tengo, porque todo lo q hago, es para ti…_

Aunque Adela no era de esas a las que les gustaba expresar mucho cariño, creí que hoy debía ser la excepción.

_Y es por ti… _

Sin pensarlo abrí mis brazos enormemente y justo como lo había predicho, la sentí lanzarse hacia mí, envolviéndonos en un gran abrazo. "No te pierdas" le murmuré al oído. La sentí sacudir su cabeza y me murmuró de regreso "Ni tu..."

_Mil palabras no pueden describir lo que yo siento…_

Pía y yo salimos de nuestro cuarto, el cual a partir de ahora, ya no sería de nosotras, con nuestras mochilas sobre nuestros hombros y con mi guitarra sujeta a una de mis manos, deje que mi mano libre se entrelazará con la suya, mientras caminábamos los pasillos de la casa de Maca. De una de las puertas de la casa salió Marisa, con una sonrisa esperanzada en sus labios y una risa que no podía controlar.

_No es extraño lo supe siempre desde el inicio y lo sabes…_

"Niñas!" exclamó mientras nos envolvía en uno de sus grandes abrazos. "Ay! Las voy a extrañar mucho" Marisa dijo mientras su abrazo se volvía cada vez más fuerte.

_Porque todo lo que tengo, porque todo lo q hago, es para ti…_

"Nosotras también Mari" alcancé a decir con un poco de dificultad. "Aww" La escuché decir mientras sentía el aire llenar mis pulmones de nuevo. "Que bonitas se ven" dijo con una risilla saliendo de sus labios al ver nuestras manos juntas.

_Porque todo lo que tengo, porque todo lo q hago, es para ti…_

"Cuentan conmigo" le sonreí al sentir la sinceridad radiar en su voz. "Gracias" escuché a Pía decir a mi lado, nos miramos por un momento a los ojos antes de lanzarnos hacia Marisa, envolviéndola con uno de nuestros abrazos.

_Y es por ti… _

Sin soltar nuestras manos hicimos el resto del recorrido hacia la puerta principal de la casa, sin voltear atrás ni un solo segundo, dejamos el pasado justo donde debía de quedarse, encerrado dentro de los cuartos de la casa de Maca. Cada paso era un paso más hacia la libertad. Es extraño como 6 meses de tu vida te cambian todo, y en un abrir de ojos pasa lo inexplicable, desde la muerte de una de tus mejores amigas, hasta encontrar uno y si no el único amor de tu vida.

_Eres todo lo que tengo…_

Habiendo dicho nuestros adiós hacia las demás, salimos juntas como debería ser, entramos en tiempos separados, pero lo más importante es que Pía no salió con nadie más, espero dos años a salir de estas puertas a mi lado.

_Eres todo lo que amo…_

La casa parecía ser más chica ahora, y en pocos pasos estábamos en la reja de las afueras del lugar que temporalmente era nuestro hogar.

_Eres todo lo que siento…_

"¿Y ahora qué?" Pía me preguntó sintiendo como yo el nuevo aire de libertad, tantas cosas que se podían hacer, y en momentos como estos no tenias en la cabeza ni un lugar a donde ir.

_Por qué todo lo que tengo…_

"Pues…" comencé a decir mientras sujetaba sus manos con las mías, una idea creándose en mi mente "Parece que aquí dentro todo lo hicimos al revés" le dije con una sonrisa, sintiendo el aire pegar frescamente en mi cara.

_Por qué todo lo que hago…_

Pía arrugo ligeramente la frente pero sonriendo espero a que prosiguiera. "Hay algo que quiero hacer" le dije tomando un paso hacia ella, nuestras caras poco a poco acercándose. "¿Y qué es eso?" Pía murmuró, su mirada bajando hacia mis labios. "Pues…" le murmuré de regreso con mis labios centímetros a los suyos.

_Por qué todo lo que siento…_

"¿Quieres salir conmigo?" le pregunté y mi corazón dio giros al ver sus labios rizarse en una sonrisa al estar milímetros de los míos, mi aliento se contuvo en mi garganta al sentir la colisión de nuestras bocas.

_Es por ti…_

Era un beso diferente, era una unión repleta de esperanza, de llevar nuestra relación a un nivel completamente diferente, de llevarla al mundo real y hacerla crecer cada día más, fuera de la seguridad de la casa de Maca.

_Todo es por ti…_

Sentí mis labios sonreír durante el beso, al escuchar una serie de claxons desatarse a nuestro alrededor, sin siquiera levantar mi cara podía saber quienes venían dentro de esos carros, el resto de aquellas que dieron el giro importante en mi vida.

_Es por ti…_

Separando lentamente mis labios de ella, la miré directamente a los ojos "¿Entonces?" le pregunté de nuevo.

"Me encantaría" Escuchar su voz me enchinaba la piel, y aunque conocía sus secretos, su cuerpo y sus pensamientos, en el momento que mis labios tocaron de nuevo los suyos parecía que la conocería de nuevo. Con un gran respiro de libertad supe que a mi lado venía alguien en un millón, alguien a quien podría llamar destino…

_Es para ti… _

**_FIN_**


End file.
